Blessing in Disguise
by BlackRaven64
Summary: Osomatsu was taken away by someone he and the Matsuno family had trusted and allowed into their home. He was never found and his brothers were left to pick up the pieces. Sometimes life has a way in bringing some unexpected turn of events. Whether they result in something good or bad however. . . that really depends on how you look at it.
1. Prologue

**Originally posted from ****Archive**** of Our Own. I decided to also post this story here on fanfiction because... why not **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hey guys, for those whose first time stumbling upon this, this is an Osomatsu fanfiction based on a 'what-if' scenario where Tougou (a character from Osomatsu-kun comic series) succeeds in kidnapping Osomatsu and how that would have affected the brothers.

**WARNING!: **While this is Rated T, there are some chapters that will depict somewhat graphic violence/abuse and a lot of swearing. So do keep that in mind if you wish to continue further.

Also, this story will have OCs in order to help the narrative. This will be further explained in **Chapter 7: Tough it Out**. If you do not like OCs in general, perhaps it's best to just skip out on this story.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own part of Osomatsu-san. I also wonder why I have to even say this.**

* * *

Blessing in Disguise

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**"_I'll be taking him as my hostage."_**

**"_M-mom!"_**

**"_Osomatsu! No, please don't!"_**

"_**No, let go of me! Mom! MOM!"**_

"_**OSOMATSU!"**_

The terrifying lodger left the Matsuno household, taking the eldest son with him. Unfortunately, the young boy never returned home.

They searched town to town for him. Police tried to find leads to where the robber might have taken him, only having the trace become only thing that was found was the blue blazer that the sextuplets all wore, stained with the blood of the missing child. With each passing day, the family feared the worst.

About 8 years have passed and the 18 year old quintuplets had recently graduated high school.

Karamatsu had to take the role of being the eldest son. The second brother tried every way he could to bring stability and peace back to the family. In order to help his parents out, he went straight to work after high school. He is currently working three part-time jobs: an employee at a local music store, a waiter at a small cafe, and a nighttime cashier at a convenience store.

Choromatsu couldn't bring himself go fully integrate himself into society after high school. The third brother had taken a more comfortable lifestyle of staying at home playing video games and going on the internet rather than going out to find a job. Still, as the second eldest in the family, he took the responsibility in taking care of the house chores, cooking for the family, and tending to their parents when needed.

Ichimatsu, unlike his two older brothers, decided to attend a university. He was often left to his own devices, so he took the time to focus on his education. Ichimatsu is the only one who lives away from home; residing in a nearby apartment close to the university. He does, however, regularly visits the Matsuno household when he isn't attending classes.

Jyushimatsu, just like Ichimatsu, chose to continue his education at a university much closer to home. During his junior and high school years, he participated in a lot of sport activities and found that he had a natural talent in baseball. He often spends time hanging out with his friends and classmates outside of school. He is currently a part of the baseball team at his university.

Todomatsu, the youngest brother, grew up to be a rather troublesome child and started gaining a rather disrespectful and rebellious attitude throughout the years. Despite being very competent in school, he became rather disinterested in the responsibilities of an adult. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd and would stay at their places rather than go home. He spends his time out and about either causing trouble or partying much to the family's dismay.

Despite the hardships and grief they've all dealt with since the disappearance of their eldest brother; for Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu, they knew they had to keep moving forward. They continued on with their lives, chose separate paths, and were overall content with where they were now.

So what would happen if something, or to be more specific, someone from the past decided to show up to cause turmoil once more for the Matsuno quintuplets?

In a city miles away, a dark hooded figure stalks his prey. With a knife in hand and a wide grin on his face, he prepares to attack.


	2. Beating Around the Bush

First chapter...Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to, I don't own Osomatsu-san.**

* * *

**Beating Around the Bush**

A glimpse of Osomatsu's current lifestyle.

* * *

It was about 4:45 in the morning.

The small light above the ceiling fan flickered dimly over the shabby, tattered one-room apartment. The occupant in the room, a man looking to be about in his early 40s, was still awake as he was looking over yesterday's newspaper, taking a few long breaths from the cigarette in his hand. The man took a quick glance at his watch and made an irritated huff.

"He's late," he muttered and took another puff of his cigarette.

A few minutes passed until the sound of a key unlocking the front door brought up the man's attention. The head of a young man slowly popped up, peeking into the room. When the boy spotted the occupant's annoyed face, he could only chuckle shyly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was clutching a rather heavy bag close to his chest.

"Hehe...*pant*...S-sorry Tougou-sama…" he whispered at the older man. The young man looked exhausted as if he ran a marathon. He had his hoodie covering his face but the other man could see sweat drops falling from his chin. "H-had to…ah….take a different path and…*pant* God, stupid police...hold on."

The boy, too out of breath to speak, threw the bag haphazardly on the small coffee table where the man, Tougou, was seated by. He then walk tiredly to the kitchen grabbing himself a bottle of beer from the fridge. Popping open the bottle, he chugged down the drink in a fast and unmannerly fashion; a stream of the alcohol spilling on his hoodie. The man seemed pleased as he gave a sigh of satisfaction, wiping his mouth and beamed at the beer bottle. The older man just rolled his eyes and looked over at the bag on the table.

"It's fine," Tougou said in a disinterested voice. He put down the newspaper and moved over to the bag. "So how much did you get Osomatsu?"

Osomatsu removed the hood from his face and smiled proudly at Tougou. He walked over to Tougou and spread his arms out gesturing to the bag.

"See for yourself, Tougou-sama."

Tougou raised his eyebrow at Osomatsu in suspicion but then gave a long sigh and shook his head. He took the bag and dumped it's contents from onto the table.

"Hmm...a few wallets with a good amount of cash, a lot of jewelry...probably can make up about few 100s in US dough, and... a whole purse full of shit." He looked up at the boy. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Hehe, had to go to a city almost 3 hours away from here," Osomatsu answered, his index finger rubbing nose. "They've got this shady district which of course means a lot of illegal cash."

"Really, is that so?" Tougou looked at Osomatsu as if we were about to scold him.

"Oh, calm down Tougou-sama. Obviously, I made sure to stay away from the mafia, big gun type folks. The prostitutes and their pimps, one-man drug dealers, and a few innocent bystanders however...weren't so lucky." Osomatsu giggled to himself at what he just said.

"I see." Tougou blew a couple of puffs from his cigarette and his eyes moved slowly to Osomatsu's hoodie pocket. "Didn't get messy I hope?"

To reply, the boy just scoffed.

"Nah, they were easy. A whole lot of them were a bunch of cowards. Crying and begging for their lives, and pissing themselves from the sight of my knife." Osomatsu then pulled a clean knife from his hoodie pocket, waving it in the air dramatically.

"P-p-please don't hurt me! H-here's my money just don't kill me!" He mocked; mimicking his scarred victims' whimpers. " And wah wah wah! Cry cry cry! Yeah, so violence wasn't even needed. Thank goodness right?"

"Hmmm...didn't you mention something about the police?"

"Urgh, yeah…" Osomatsu groaned. He sat down next to Tougou, placing his knife on the table, and started examining the stolen objects. "Got a little ahead of myself outside the train station on the way back. A policeman was nearby, saw the knife, called for back up, y'know that shit."

"You stupid brat…" Tougou then proceeded to hit the top of the boy's head really hard.

"Ow!" Osomatsu began rubbing his head looking at the older man with a disappointed face similar to that of a child's. "That's gonna leave a huge bump Tougou-sama," he whined.

"Shut up," Tougou said putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. "You're lucky I didn't give you a black eye like last time. What did I tell you about stealing close to our place? I don't plan on moving again."

Osomatsu huffed. "I know I know! Sorry!" There was a slight pause between the two until the younger man began to inch closer to Tougou, looking at him with a devilish smile. "Soooooo…."

"What?" Tougou didn't bother to look over at the 18 year old. Instead, he had returned to his newspaper.

"Aww, don't be like that Tougou-sama," Osomatsu giggled, coming from behind Tougou and placing his hands on the man's shoulders. "C'mon, what do you think? Aside from the cops, I did pretty good tonight huh?"

Tougou shrugged the boy off of him and gave another long, irritated sigh.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. That made Osomatsu puff his cheeks in a pout.

"Man, what's the matter Tougou-samaaaaa?"

Tougou glanced over at the now upset young man. "What are you going on about now?"

"You!" The boy pointed at the older man. "You keep sighing like that and acting so down lately. It's so annoying!"

"You give me good reason to."

"What? Why? Because I can do some great steals without any help whatsoever?" The boy said cheekily.

"Listen here cocky brat," Tougou growled, his attention now fully on Osomatsu. "You've been acting pretty damn reckless with your nighttime robberies-"

"Hey, I said I was sorry-"

"That's not the point you little shit. You're getting too use to this."

Both of them were now standing and glaring at each other. The older man now baring his shark-like teeth at the boy.

"I told you already that I'm fine. Besides, you're getting old and you can't move around as much as before!"

"Keep your damn voice down and I'm NOT that old-"

"Yeah you are! Remember what happened to your leg last time?"

"Kid, you're really testing me...What I'm saying is you shouldn't be doing this on your own." His voice was lowered; making sure no one but Osomatsu could hear. "You were only suppose to do a few SMALL robberies by yourself until I could take charge again."

"You're still in charge Tougou-sama! I'm just being a good partner while your leg-"

"My leg has been healed for a month now and you keep going off without my permission!"

"Now look who's the one shouting?!" Osomatsu was out of breath again. The boy was confused and exhaled tiredly. "I don't see what's the problem? What? Because you're worried that you're not there to keep an eye on me? I've told you a HUNDRED times that I'll keep my promise. We're PARTNERS remember?"

For a moment, there was silence between the two. After a few seconds, the hostility between the two began to slowly disappear as quickly as it came.

"If you're that upset about me going out without your approval, I'll ASK next time. There, problem solved! Man, you sure have some trust issues y'know."

Despite the boy's reassurance, Tougou looked incredibly dissatisfied. The older felt a migraine coming along and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that you idiot," the man aggressively whispered under his breath. "You don't need to-"

"Tougou-sama? Helloooo?" Osomatsu looked over at Tougou with puppy-dog eyes; clearly oblivious to what the older man said. "I'm sorry for being mad at you. Are we good?"

Tougou closed his eyes, taking a sharp intake of air and letting it out slowly. "Yeah, fine, whatever… Just go ahead and take your half of this," he said gesturing to the stolen loot. "Oh, better rest up now and be ready later today. I found OUR next target when I was reading the newspaper earlier."

Osomatsu perked up at the word 'target.' "Ooooh really?"

"Seems to promise a big load. Probably can last us a year or two if we're lucky. It's about 7 hours away. We'll be taking car so we'll have to leave around the afternoon if we want to make it there by nightfall. Now, hurry up and get your ass to bed."

Osomatsu began to smile from ear to ear and ran up to Tougou, giving him a short hug. "Okie dokie Tougou-sama!" He then knelt down to collect his share.

"And one more thing Osomatsu."

"Ye-" Suddenly Osomatsu was give a swift smack to the side of his head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"That's for even arguing with me and yelling at fucking 5 in the morning," he said as they now heard the loud banging and angry shouts of their neighbor.

"_Hey! Will you two shut up?! I'm still sleeping here!"_

Osomatsu could only rub the side of his hurt face and give a bashful grin at the unamused Tougou.

"Hehe…Oops?"


	3. Life Goes On

**Disclaimer: This is your disclaimer.**

* * *

**Life Goes On**

Let's see what Karamatsu is doing right now.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll all be alright on your own?"

Matsuno Matsuyo stood by the door frame, a suitcase at her feet, and looking incredibly worried at her eldest son Karamatsu.

"We'll be fine," The young 18 year old said, smiling reassuringly at his mother. "Now please, your taxi's waiting outside. We wouldn't want you and Dad to be late for your flight."

"Do you have our numbers? Did we give you a copy of the itinerary? Will you need any extra money just in case? Did I make enough food for you all?"

"Yes, Choromatsu kept them both posted on the fridge, no thank you, and plenty. Come on Mom. There's no need to worry."

"Karamatsu is right dear," Matsuzo chuckled as his took his wife's suitcase. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves for 3 weeks."

"I suppose so... but-"

"Mom, Dad's right. We can handle ourselves. You know we can."

"I know," Matsuyo said still looking unconvinced. "Oh, I almost forgot. Ichimatsu will be coming over tomorrow so remember to pick him up from the station. And have you heard from Todomatsu yet?"

Karamatau gave a long sigh in response. "Not yet," he said with slight frustration in his voice. "I'm sure he's fine though. I'll make sure to deal with him when he decides to come home."

"Oh, alright then." Matsuyo looked down crestfallen for a moment but shook her head and looked at Karamatsu sternly. "Well then, make sure that when you do see him, tell him that he should stop making his old mother worried sick!

"Matsuyo dear," Matsuzo called from outside. "Come now, the taxi's waiting!"

Karamatsu just smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Don't worry about us Dear Mother," he said walking her to the taxi. "I'll take care of everything. You guys just have fun alright? You both deserve it!"

Matsuyo could help but smile back. "Thank you," she said. "You're such a good child, Karamatsu."

And with that, the Matsuno parents were driven off to the airport. Karamatsu sighed in exhaustion and went back inside the house. Choromatsu was there waiting for him by the door. The young man wore a plain green t-shirt and black sweatpants. He almost seemed to look as if he just got out of bed.

"Ah my dear brother. It is nice to see you've finally awoke. Perhaps one day I will finally see you before the blazing sun touches the highest point in the sky~"

"Ugh, please don't talk like that Nii-san," Choromatsu spoke with disgust evident on his face. "It's weird and for your information, I did wake up early this morning. I just wanted to stay in the room that's all."

"Ah yes, of course."

"...Anyways, did they leave already?" Choromatsu asked.

"Yeah. You didn't want to see them off?"

"I said bye to them earlier. By the way, where's Jyushimatsu?"

"He had to leave early this morning for class. Didn't you say you were awake earlier so you should have known that right?"

"I was distracted. I couldn't leave my computer for a few hours."

"Oh I see, participating in another online auction?" Karamatsu smirked, raising his a eyebrow at his younger brother. "I hope you weren't betting too much on those idol merchandise of yours."

The second eldest crossed his arms over his chest looking absolutely offended. "Come on Nii-san! I wouldn't waste that much money on stuff like that AND besides... I lost."

"Haha I'm sorry to hear that Brother!" He laughed as walked over to their shared bedroom. Choromatsu following behind him.

"So Nii-san," Choromatsu spoke. "Will you be heading to work soon?" He looked at the time on his watch and saw that it was 15 minutes until 1 in the afternoon. "Didn't you say that you work weekday afternoons at that cafe by Totoko-san's place?"

"Ah yes," the elder answered heading over to the closet to grab his uniform. "Although I'll be working only until 6 today. Oh, I also won't be eating dinner when I get back."

"Working tonight as well?"

"Yeah," Karamatsu said as began unbutton his shirt. "Probably going to take a nap before my shift and eat there."

"You sure have it rough Karamatsu nii-san," Choromatsu said leaning against the closet door.

"Not to worry," he said giving the brother a thumbs up. "It's actually not too bad. Want me to try getting you a job at the cafe? My manager said that we're in need of more employees and-."

"No thank you." Choromatsu turned away from him, walking over to his laptop located on round table in their room. "I'm perfectly fine staying at home doing the chores. That's enough work for me."

"Ah, I see." Karamatsu said still smiling however with a hint was disappointment on his face. Adjusting his black tie, he began to walk out of the room.

"Well, I'll be going now."

Choromatsu, not even bothering to turn around, waved nonchalantly.

"See you later."

Karamatsu sighed and headed out the door.

This was how it has always been.

Just simple chit chat, a few jokes and snarky remarks here and there; and then the two eldest sons would go off to do their own things.

It wasn't as if Choromatsu and him disliked each other. In fact, the two were closer to each other out of the other brothers because they were the eldest. Unfortunately for Karamatsu, conversations between them became shorter and shorter ever since high school and he had gotten himself a job...or in this case, three jobs.

Choromatsu, on the other hand, refused the idea of finding a job after high school even though he was very able in many areas of work.

'But I guess that's just how Choromatsu is,' Karamatsu thought. At least he knew he could depend on the other to help out when needed.

In a way, both silently agreed that each of them would still hold a certain responsibility in the family.

Karamatsu would take care of the family financially. While Choromatsu stuck to the maintaining the household as well as taking care of his parent's well-being despite his quirks.

'Still, he does become a bit lazy when he on that laptop of his.' Karamatsu chuckled at the thought but then his face turned to a slight frown. 'Though...I wish he could go out more often.'

As Karamatsu was heading to his workplace, he passed a home appliance store. He stopped and turned his attention to the television displayed in the store window. It was showing news from a Nagoya broadcasting station.

_"...of armed robberies. So far, there has been a number of 16 cases reported as of late last night and early morning. From what is known, the witnesses state that the suspect attacked them at knifepoint, their lives were threatened, and were forced to hand over their valuables. Fortunately, none of the victims were injured. The identity of the suspect remains unknown only that they are said to be male, in his late teens to early 20s, and was wearing a black hoodie during the time of the robberies. No further information has been gathered as of yet. Residents are asked to..."_

Karamatsu frowned at the negative news. Even though the robberies spoken about occurred hours away from where he lived, it was still very worrisome and troubling to hear. However, he was glad to hear that no was hurt and hoped the police will be able to catch the criminal.

"Man," Karamatsu mused. "There's a lot of dangerous people out there."

For a moment, his mind flashed to the a fiery, self-confident young boy. A boy that looked just like him. A boy with an innocent smile and a childish, carefree laugh.

But in a split second, the boy's face changed. Now only showing tears, scared little eyes, and a quivering hand reaching out to him.

'_**No, let go of me! Mom! MOM!'**_

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I better get going..."

Turning away from the store window, he continued on his way.


	4. On the Ropes

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san. Osomatsu-kun. Not mine.**

* * *

**On the Ropes**

Karamatsu comes home to be put in an undesirable situation

* * *

"I'm hom-"

"Stop bugging me would you!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just stop all of this nonsense!"

When Karamatsu returned home after his shift that afternoon, he was met with the sound of yelling from their bedroom. Curious, he made his way over there to see Jyushimatsu outside peeking into the room through the crack of the sliding door.

Jyushimatsu noticed him. He looked like he had also just come home. The fourth son had a smile on his face however it looked rather forced.

The yelling from the inside the room was still going on. Silently, he crept over to where his brother was standing.

"Jyushimatsu, what's going on?"

"Nii-san," Jyushimatsu spoke in a slightly nervous and hushed voice despite the small smile on his face. "Heh heh...welcome back...Todomatsu's also home."

"Todomatsu?"

The younger nodded. "He and Choromatsu are fighting again."

He sighed. 'Of course...When were the two ever not fighting?'

He placed a hand on brother's shoulder. "Hang tight Brother. I'll deal with this."

The other just nodded and moved to the side to let him go through.

"All right! All right!" Karamatsu interrupted the two brothers as he entered the room. "What's going on here?"

Both Choromatsu and Todomatsu stopped and turned to him.

Karamatsu looked over at Todomatsu. He was always a bit surprised whenever he saw his little brother's delinquent-like attire.

Todo wore a short-sleeved grey hoodie, a torn black vest over it, and a baseball cap adorning a skull on it. The elder also noticed several pieces of jewelry on him, ranging from a few slivers rings, a chain hanging from his belt, and a small upper piercing on one ear and on his lip. He was still wearing his black shoes inside the house much to Karamatsu and Choromatsu's disapproval.

Choromatsu was the first to speak.

"Karamatsu! I'm glad you're home. Now can you please help beat it into Todomatsu's thick head that what he's been doing is ridiculous?!"

"Oh sure, make Karamatsu do the talking for you," Todomatsu said rolling his eyes. "Way to show that once again big brother Choromatsu can't handle anything on his own."

"Shut up!" Choromatsu glared.

"And besides, I didn't do anything." Todomatsu said defensively. "All I did was come home and then suddenly I'm being yelled at by brother dearest here."

"I have to yell at you or else you won't listen."

"I don't have to listen to anything you say."

"Since I'm older than you. I deserve some respe-"

"Oh please not this again! We're the same age. It's not like you're that much older than me."

"Why you…"

"Todomatsu," Karamatsu tried to intervene. "Where have you been? You've been gone for two weeks. Mom was really worried."

"Oh I was just around having fun. That's all." Todomatsu said nonchalantly as he twirled a lock of his hair. "Where is Mom by the way?"

Choromatsu rolled his eyes. "Well, if you were actually home once in awhile, you would know that our parents had left for their trip today."

"Choromatsu, please let me-"

"Really?" The youngest brother smirked. "Thank god! At least I won't have Mom constantly bothering me for once."

"Todomatsu!" Karamatsu frowned.

"What?" Todomatsu groaned. "She always tries to watch us over like some hawk. It was so annoying if you ask me."

Todomatsu placed a hand on his hip and eyed at his older brothers with a cynical look his face.

"Honestly though, I'm surprised she actually decided to go through with the trip in the first place. So which one of you convinced her? I have to applaud you-"

"For God's sake!" Choromatsu groaned.

"Did I upset you Nii-san?" Todomatsu smiled innocently.

"Of course I'm upset! How dare you talk like that! You're not a kid anymore so why don't you grow up!"

Todomatsu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh~ Grow up you say?" The younger placed his index finger on his lips as if to ponder something then smirked at Choromatsu. "Hmmm...how about this? I'll 'grow up' once you do the same."

"What are you-?"

"And perhaps Nii-san," he continued; his expression now showing nothing but condescension. As if he was looking at a disgusting bug. "Maybe you can finally stop letting him control you for once. Wouldn't that finally be nice to see~ Right 'Big Brother' Karamatsu? I mean he's so-"

Karamatsu, finally having enough of this conversation, spoke up once again.

"That's enough Todomatsu."

The youngest glared over at Karamatsu.

"I'm just stating the obviou-"

"I SAID that's enough."

Todomatsu glanced over at Choromatsu. The second eldest looked pale. His eyes were cast downwards at his feet but he seemed to be staring at absolutely nothing.

There was a few minutes of silence in the room. Todomatsu clicked his tongue in annoyance but otherwise resigned to Karamatsu's demand. He waved a hand in the air.

"Fine fine, whatever."

Todomatsu turned his heels and headed to the door. Karamatsu eyes followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied bluntly. "I rather not stay with the likes of you people anymore than I have to."

Todomatsu opened the door and noticed that Jyushimatsu was standing outside the whole time. He only glanced at the brother for a second before harshly pushing past him and leaving the house.

Karamatsu finally let out a shaky breath and turned back to Choromatsu; placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Choromatsu, are you alright?"

The later didn't respond.

"Choromatsu," he said again much louder; shaking him slightly. Finally, Choromatsu looked up at his older brother.

"Oh… yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Karamatsu Nii-san."

Karamatsu smiled and nodded at him. He then looked over at Jyushimatsu who was still standing by the doorframe.

"You ok as well Jyushimatsu?"

"Y-yes...Ah, YES!" The second youngest waved his hand, awkwardly smiling. "Everything is good."

Choromatsu looked at the younger in surprise.

"O-oh god Jyushimatsu! When did you get home? Were you here the whole entire time?" He then moved to Jyushimatsu frantically.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I swear, Todomatsu can act so unreasonable!" He looked over again at Karamatsu. "Also I'm sorry again Nii-san. You had to deal with something like this when you just got home from work. You go ahead and get some rest. Anyways Jyushimatsu, you must be hungry. Let's go to the kitchen. I think Mom…"

The sound of Choromatsu's ramblings faded as he led Jyushimatsu towards the kitchen; leaving Karamatsu alone in the room.

He sighed in relief. He was glad that the argument between his two brothers didn't escalate any further. He didn't know what he would do if it did. He wasn't much help to begin with but he assumed if he wasn't home when the fight started, it would have gotten a lot worse.

Karamatsu shook his head, removed his tie, and laid himself onto the couch.

'Choromatsu's right…' He thought. 'What's up with Todomatsu? He use to never act up like this.'

He tried to remember what happened in that short moment.

So much animosity.

Todomatsu's disrespect towards his family.

Jyushimatsu's worried eyes.

More yelling.

Him not being able to do anything.

How Choromatsu was like when he was mentioned…

The eldest son frowned. What should he do in this situation? He had to think of something. But what?

It was times like these that made him feel like... like he was...

Karamatsu signed.

"I need to rest."

Completely exhausted, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_It was hazy as if a bright, white film was placed over his eyes._

_He couldn't tell where he was but everything seemed peaceful and calm around him._

_It felt so comforting._

_He could feel a man's hand on his shoulder and a woman holding him closely. Their gentle warmth felt oddly familiar._

_He turns his head and he could see some children standing far in the distance._

_They were calling his name._

_They were all laughing so innocently, without a care in the world. He smiles and waves at the five blurry faces smiling back at him._

_They beckon him to come over where they were at._

_He starts running towards them._

"Oi Osomatsu, wake up!"

Osomatsu, slightly disoriented, opened his eyes. He tiredly shifted around the car seat and stretched out his arms. Tougou sat next to him in the the driver's seat with his hands on the wheel. The man's focus glued to the road in front of him.

*Yawn!* "What time is it?"

"11:36," the older man replied. "We'll be arriving at the location in about 5 minutes."

Osomatsu perked up, now fully awake. He gave Tougou a devilish smile.

"Money time~"


	5. In the Heat of the Moment

**Disclaimer: I know it. You know it. I don't own it.**

* * *

**In the Heat of the Moment**

Jyushimatsu thinks about a few things. Meanwhile, Osomatsu and Tougou arrive at their next steal.

* * *

It was late into the night.

Jyushimatsu sat at the kitchen table working on his paper. He had a look of focus as he wrote down copious notes from his textbooks and laptop. However, his mind seemed to be found in other places.

Earlier, he had eaten his dinner by himself. After Choromatsu reheated the food their mother made, he told the younger brother he was going back upstairs to bid on a supposed new game that came out today. Despite the enthusiastic look Choromatsu gave him, that probably wasn't the case.

Nevertheless, Jyushimatsu continued on smiling and told his brother good luck. The younger often felt uncomfortable with being babied by his older brother so he didn't mind Choromatsu not eating along with him.

'Besides,' Jyushimatsu thought. 'Choromatsu Nii-san's probably still hung up after his fight with Todomatsu. I'm sure I don't want to get myself in awkward small talk if he stayed.'

Whenever Choromatsu was upset, he often went upstairs into the guest room to be alone for a while. Sometimes he would stay in there for hours and then come out seemingly back to normal. Completely fine and fanboying over whatever idol or anime he was obsessed with.

After Choromatsu left upstairs, Jyushimatsu finished his dinner quietly, washed the dishes, said goodbye to Karamastu when he went off to work, and was now finishing up his homework.

As he made the final touches on his work, he placed his pen onto the table and frowned.

He told himself that it was best not to get involved in whatever his siblings were dealing with. Of course, he felt bad for Karamatsu and Choromastu's situation. He also didn't like how Todomatsu always came home just to starts fights.

However, it wasn't his problem.

He remembered Ichimatsu telling him that 'getting himself involved in other people's business would just cause more problems for himself and for others.'

'Don't add any fuel to the flame,' the older brother said to him back in high school. 'It's only best that you don't get involved and keep your mouth shut. Just let those idiots crash and burn on their own.'

So he listened to his older brother's advice. He kept out of trouble and made sure that when trouble did arise, he stayed out of it. Evidently, trouble seemed to occur more at home, leaving the 2nd youngest to find himself elsewhere.

However, it wasn't all that bad. He excelled in school, made a lot of friends, and became one of the top players in his baseball team. He was also the sibling that caused the least worry for his aging mother.

So he figured it had all turned out alright.

'You don't need to bother or be bothered by it,' he often thought. 'Just tell them everything's ok, and hopefully that'll be enough to get you out of the situation as soon as possible.'

Jyushimatsu glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already past midnight. He yawned, stretching his arms in exhaustion. He shook his head.

"Choromatsu Nii-san will be fine in the morning and Todomatsu can do whatever he wants," he said. "All you need to do is focus on school and play baseball."

Yet… at times like this, he couldn't help but have a feeling of shame linger in his mind.

Before heading to sleep, he opened his cellphone and went over to the contacts list.

'I should probably text some friends and ask if they want to hang out after classes,' he thought with a sad grin on his face.

'I don't feel like staying home tomorrow.'

* * *

The property around the large estate was quiet with no one around except for the two security guards roaming around.

Osomatsu and Tougou moved quickly through the shadows.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, the two thieves swiftly climbed up a tree next to a part of the side wall that was heavily shadowed. They hid among the bushes and waited.

"Alright," Tougou whispered. "The guards are going to start making their rounds on the other side of the manor so we got to make this snappy."

He pulls out a crowbar from his bag and hands it to Osomatsu.

"Man" Osomatsu whistles as he stares at the building. "Can't believe there's a nice place like this around here. Are you sure we're in Japan?"

"Hey Brat!" Tougou whispered harshly. "Will you focus here?"

"Oh sorry," Osomatsu placed his bandana around his mouth and peeks through the bushes to double check that there's no one around. Quickly, he sneaks his way to the windows and works his way prying one of them open while his partner kept watch.

After a couple of minutes, Osomatsu manages to get one opened enough for him to slip his body through. Once he was fully inside the building, he placed his crowbar inside his backpack, and gestures Tougou to follow.

The interior of the building was very elegant with an array of European and Western paintings adorning the long spacious hallways.

Tougou took the lead as Osomatsu followed closely behind; making sure to keep clear from the moonlit windows.

"Hey Tougou-sama, you didn't really fill me in on the whole details earlier but… what exactly are we doing here? I thought you told me museums weren't your thing."

"They aren't," the other man said without looking back. "Surprisingly, this place isn't really a museum."

"Really? So the family's just rich as fuck. How come I never heard of them before?"

"They're originally from France or something like that. However, they just recently moved to Japan and decided to bring some of their expensive items along. The owner's been showcasing some of his things that he won in auctions to the press."

Osomatsu rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, rich bastards showing off their money. So what? Are we planning on stealing some of the auction pieces?"

Tougou looked at the boy as if he had just heard the most stupidest thing ever.

"Don't be ridiculous. They would be too heavy to carry anyway. No, from what it said on the newspaper, they're using their home for a limited time as a sort of tourist place for the public to see their shit as some charity cause. I heard they rake up about 500,000 yen each night."

"Woah!" Osomatsu looked up at the man in amazement. "That's seriously fucking crazy!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down…. And yeah, apparently the owners keep a hold of all that money they receive in their home for the night. Afterwards, they have the charity organization pick it up in the morning."

"And where is the family now?"

"They're attending another charity event in the next city over."

"...Wow, what utter idiots."

"Why do you think I chose this to be our next target." Tougou smirked under his bandana. "Just because they chose a safe area to live in, doesn't mean they're safe from people like me."

"Hehe you got that right Tougou-sama. And their security is pretty shit at their jobs~"

"Come on," Tougou turned the corner. "I believe the main lobby is this way."

The lobby was empty with the exception of a few pieces on display. The two spotted the main desk but Tougou noticed a few security cameras hanging from the wall. He looked over to the younger man. Osomatsu nodded and grabbed some black duct tape from his backpack.

With great ease, the boy moved quickly undetected. He jumped and ducked behind the security cameras; covering the lens with the tape.

After years of practice, Osomatsu learned to be agile and skilled at climbing if he wanted to make it in the thieving business and be an efficient partner for Tougou.

The boy grinned at his handiwork and ran behind the main desk.

Tougou was already there working on the small vault, pressing his ear against the door and his gloved hand moving the dial around.

"All set Tougou-sama," Osomatsu whispered. "We probably have 10 minutes before the guards notice the cameras and find something's up."

"Just keep watch," the later replied. "I think I almost got it. Good thing this vault doesn't have a number pad like that one time..."

As Tougou's words trailed off, Osomatsu gave a long sigh as he watched the man do his work.

'Man,' he thought. 'It's been 4 years since we've done a big heist like this.'

He glanced back at the older man before leaving the lobby and entering hallway. He threw his black hood over his head and placed a hand in his pocket. With a look of boredom, he walked over the windows and peered outside. To his relief, there was no sign of guards in the area.

The whole estate seemed to lay still and quiet.

A few leaves were falling from the trees as the cold winter air blew through the property. Osomatsu placed his gloved hand on the window's glass and shivered slightly at the coolness. Looking up, he saw the full moon was in clear view tonight with the exception of a few clouds slowly making it's way across the sky. There was still too much light to be safe to do a robbery, especially at a richy place like this with guards around that he almost found it pretty funny.

"I guess I'm gonna have to just trust Tougou-sama on this if he's serious about stealing from this place," he smiled nonchalantly.

He gave another long sigh.

'Still...I wonder WHY we're robbing from a rich collector in the first place? I mean I know he said that with this money it could last us for a long time, but why does he need THAT much now? Was stealing from individual people every week just too much of a hassle? I could've handled it easy peasy. I hope he's not in any trouble...'

The boy crossed his arms, pondering..

'He's gotten more peeved since a month ago and he's always yelling at me over stupid ass things. Even last night, he totally went off the handle! If I recall, he's hasn't been doing any stealing lately. All he's been doing is staying at the apartment just smoking and reading the paper. How ungrateful!'

With a huff, he kick the wall in frustration.

'I'm a fucking amazing thief. I know what I'm doing. Sure... I can be a bit carried away BUT even if I was arrested I would never rat him out! He's so damn paranoid-'

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

'Oh shit!'

Osomatsu snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to see a man in a uniform at the end of the hallway shining his flashlight at him,

In urgence, he side-stepped away from the shine of the light. 'What the- A janitor?!'

The man could see Osomatsu's covered face and quickly realized what was going on. He pulled a walkie-talkie from his back pocket.

"HELP! A ROBBER! Someone come quick! There's a robber in the left wing! Can you hear me? There's a robber in th-"

Before the man could say any more, Osomatsu was already at his side. He kicked the walkie from the man's hand and pulled out the knife that was hidden in his pocket.

"Big mistake," the boy glared.

He shoved his hand over the janitor's mouth. The man began to panic as he struggled to break free from the harsh grip.

In one quick motion, Osomatsu thrusted the knife forward.


	6. Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my tired brain.**

* * *

**Drastic Times Call for Drastic Measures**

Some trouble arises for the criminal duo

* * *

Tougou busted through the door into the hallway.

He heard the commotion from outside and ran to see what was going on. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he swung his bag with the stolen money over his shoulder.

He looked over at a panting Osomatsu who was gripping tightly onto his knife.

He noticed that the younger was standing over the still form of a man on the ground.

"Oi Osomatsu!" Tougou yelled, no longer keeping his voice down. "You idiot! What did you do?!"

Osomatsu frowned with a guilty expression on his face.

"Tougou-sama, sorry… I was spotted."

Tougou gave an annoyed grunt. He quickly rushed over to the boy's side, kneeling down to examine the fallen figure.

The janitor was lying unconscious.

From the looks of it, he had been struck in the head from the blunt part of Osomatsu's knife. Tougou glared over at the boy, but before he was able to say anything, the harsh sound of static began to fill the halls.

"_*Khhh* Hello! Are you still there? We're on our way now! Can you hear me? Hello! Hello!?"_

"Tougou-sama?" Tougou heard Osomatsu say worriedly. Tougou looked up and watched as the younger began to switch his gaze from the knife to the unconscious man on the ground; looking confused as to what to do next.

"Tch…" Tougou clicked his tongue. He quickly got back up, forcibly taking the knife from Osomatsu's hand. "Nevermind that! Come on, I grabbed as much as I could but we need to go RIGHT NOW!"

"Ah...R-right!" Osomatsu nodded. Without a second thought, both of the men exited the building through the open window and sprinted for dear life. Alarms blared throughout the property. Police sirens were also beginning to be heard from a distance.

They ran back to the wall where they entered from.

"Hurry!" Tougou shouted motioning Osomatsu over to him. "Give me a boost!"

The later quickly dropped his backpack and crouched down, locking his fingers together as he lifted Tougou to the top of the wall. Once the older man was able to place one of his legs over on the other side, he looked down at Osomatsu and stretched out his hand.

"Grab on! I'll pull you up!"

Before the younger could so much as lift his arm the security guards and two other policemen had already rounded the corner and spotted the boy.

"Freeze! Stop right there!" A policeman yelled out.

Osomatsu stood there frozen and eyes wide. 'Damn…' He cursed in his head.

"Oi! What are you just standing there for?!" Tougou barked angrily.

Osomatsu began to panic. Their pursuers were only a few yards away.

He looked up at Tougou and then back at the policemen running towards him.

Suddenly, he noticed something. They were only looking at him.

'Can they not see Tougou-sama?'

Without turning his head, he could see that from his peripheral vision his partner was easily hidden in the shadows of the tree that was next to the wall.

A look of determination made it's way on the boys face.

Osomatsu backed away from the wall as he heard the older man yelling at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you shithead brat!"

"They haven't noticed you yet," he quickly answered in a hushed voice, preparing his body to start running. "I'm going to distract them away from you. Take the money and drive back to the apartment."

Tougou gave a tense look before growling at Osomatsu in anger. "Are you seriously kidding me?! That's incredibly stu-"

"Get out of here now!"

The policemen were already within reaches from them and were bound to notice Tougou if they got too close. Still keeping his eyes on the policemen, Osomatsu flashed an "okay" sign at his partner.

"I'll find my way back on my own! Just trust me!"

And with that, Osomatsu dashed off towards the front of the estate.

For a second, he turned around to see if Tougou was still there. To his relief, he wasn't. The policemen were all still chasing after him.

A large smirk formed across his face. He bellowed out a bout of laughter.

"*Pant*...What a bunch of retards~!"

He felt the adrenaline kick in at full speed.

He ran and ran and before he knew it, he was a good enough distance away from his pursuers.

It was like his legs were moving on their own as he climbed over the main gate and ran away from the manor.

* * *

The shrill sounds of the police sirens echoed throughout the early morning hours of the city.

"Let me go you bastard!" Osomatsu screamed out as he elbowed the policemen hard in the stomach.

"Oof-!"

The policeman bent over in slight pain. Before the man got a chance to get at him again, the 18 year old gave a swift kick to his hand. The handgun that the man had his grip on flew out and had fallen a few feet away from them. With no time to lose, Osomatsu quickly fled the scene. All the while muttering curses under his breath.

"Oh shit…*pant*...shit...shit!" he huffed. "I c-can't believe I just did that! I'm so fucking screwed!"

Osomatsu was exhausted as he ran and hid in the darkness of an dingy alleyway. Sweat covered his face and entire body. He was completely out of breath due to constantly running from the police for a full hour. Fortunately, none of the cops were able to get a good enough look at his face thanks to his hoodie and bandanna.

But he was still not in the clear.

They had already block off part of the main street in the surrounding area and had men patrolling the nearby subway station for any suspicious individuals. He even would of been arrested earlier if there had not been only one policeman that confronted him. Osomatsu would've thanked God for how lucky he'd been escaping arrest for such a long time.

However, if he was arrested, robbery wouldn't be on the only thing on the list. Assaulting the police officer was a stupid mistake and the teen mentally wanted to kill himself for it.

'Dammit,' Osomatsu bit his lower lip in frustration. 'I'm fucked...How rich do you need to be to get this many cops after ya?!'

His pursuers were not giving up their hunt for him in the slightest and he didn't know how long he was going to last.

'I hope Tougou-sama's already on his way back home.'

He needed to find a way get out of the city and meet back at the apartment.

Osomatsu backed away further into the alley. He definitely couldn't hitch a ride on a subway like he planned. His best bet would probably mingle into the crowd of a red-light district and hide around there for the time being. The problem was that it was still a few blocks away and the cops were beginning to close in on him.

'Think...think...think…'

Then, something caught the corner of his eye. A wide grin formed on his face.

"Perfect~"

"There he is!" Osomatsu turned to see on the other side of the alley that he was once again spotted by a couple of officers. He needed to act fast.

The officer ran out of the alleyway and into the fairly quiet shopping and restaurant district. A few people were in the area. Some were around due to the few late night bars that were open while a few workers and delivery men were carrying shipped products into the nearby shores. However, much to the dismay of the officers, their culprit was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?"

Osomatsu clasped a hand over his mouth to suppress his heavy breathing. However, his whole frame couldn't stop shaking with nervousness.

'C'mon...stay still…stay still…'

"Hey! Excuse me," he heard one of the officers said.

Osomatsu looked over to see that the cops were questioning one of the delivery men. "Y-yes officier?"

"Quickly! Have you seen a young man in a black hood run by?"

"N-no...I'm sorry," the scared man stuttered, pointing at the delivery truck. "I was too busy stocking to notice. I'm sorry."

"I see...dammit! Continuing searching the area!"

"Yes sir!"

As the policemen were searching about, one of them stopped and looked around the area Osomatsu was at. He began peering into the darkness, shining his flashlight around. He was beginning to get much too close.

As the light stopped at the spot he was in, Osomatsu curled himself into a ball as tight as he could. He pressed his head into his shaking knees and held his breath.

He tried his hardest to make sure he didn't make a single sound or move even an inch as he remained hidden under the shadow casting over him. His thoughts were screaming in his head. If the officer searched any further, his hiding spot would definitely be blown.

'Dammit...leave already...LEAVE…'

"Hey! Come over here!"

The bright beam of the flashlight finally moved away from him.

"What is it? Did you find him?"

"No, but one of our men was attacked by the culprit. He said he thought he saw him heading south of here."

"I think he might be heading south towards the red-light district. That area is still full of people and he could probably hide in the crowd."

"Well if that's the only info we have so far, I say it's the best we've got. Let's move!"

"Yes!"

"Alright, I want you two to continue searching around here. Go into the stores and check to see if he's hiding somewhere in there. The rest of you come with me!"

"Okay boss!" "Yes Sir!"

"And you, please notify the police if you spot him around this area."

"Y-yes, of course officier!"

Osomatsu could hear the footsteps grow farther and farther away. Once he was absolutely sure the policemen were gone and the delivery man was out of sight, all the muscles in his body released in a great relief.

"Ah!" He gasped and wheezed for air.

'O-oh my god! That was a close call...that was seriously a close call.''

He pressed his back against the cardboard box that he was hiding behind and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He peeked over the large boxes and peered out through the back of the delivery truck.

'Thank god I managed to climb inside in time,' he praised himself mentally. 'I'm so smart!'

Cautiously, Osomatsu crawled out from behind the boxes and moved towards the exist of the trailer.

'I can't wait to tell Tougou-sama how I-'

Before the boy could get off, the delivery man had come back. Quickly, Osomatsu scrambled back to his hiding spot.

All of a sudden, the sound of screeching metal came down with a loud slam. Everything around Osomatsu became pitch black.

'Crap!'

The low roar of the engine vibrated through the trailer as the truck began to move. Osomatsu quickly got up and tried reaching for the rear door; stumbling blindly in the darkness. Once he felt his hand press against the cool metal, he began searching for a handle.

"Come on dammit, where is it- Woah!"

The truck bounced harshly up and down. Unable to hold onto anything, the young thief lost his balance and struck his head hard against the trailer floor.

In an instant, Osomatsu lost consciousness.


	7. Tough It Out

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer.**

IMPORTANT NOTE: This begins the introduction of OCs

During the time of writing this, I felt that the characters of Osomatsu-san was not enough to create some development in the story, especially ones with this scenario. Even during the planning of this fic, I thought of adding characters that I thought would make sense in being there due to Osomatsu's circumstances. For example, there had to have been police searching for Osomatsu when he was first kidnapped. I also wouldn't think it would be realitic for Oso, a criminal, to return to his brothers and there wouldn't be any sort of authority involved. However, I also felt readers would be off-putted with original characters especially if they were scenes with only them and no canon characters in it. My opinion on OCs is that they have to be relevant in the story but also not taking away the focus of the canon characters. So I hope you guys don't mind the OCs as I will try and make sure their existence in the story is to help the development of the established characters. If you don't like OCs in fics and you find yourself uninterested in the story because of it, I completely understand.

* * *

**Tough It Out**

The events of last night brings about the introduction of some meddlesome people. All the while, Karamatsu goes to pick up Ichimatsu from the station, and Osomatsu finds out some bad news.

* * *

It was around two in the morning at the manor owned by French collector Matthieu Le Corre. An ambulance and a small amount of police cars were parked outside and the flashing color of red brighten the still darkened grounds of the estate.

There were three individuals standing at the back of the ambulance. Two of them, Police Detective Abe Hayato and Matthieu Le Corre, were standing over the injured janitor who was sitting in the vehicle, while the third person stood a couple feet away from them.

Detective Abe looked to be a man in his early 30s wearing a suit and tie. His serious expression easily hid the exhaustion and impatience evident in his eyes.

All of them stayed silent as they listened to the witness' recollection of what happened a few hours prior.

"I yell'd into my walkie to call the guards over ya know and then all of a sudden, the guy's in front of me with a knife in my face. Man, I was so scared. I thought I was goin' to die! It happened so fast but the next thing I knew I'm on the ground with my head bleedin'."

He said this as he gesturing around at his bandaged head. "By the time I was fully awake, I heard that the guy left the area and the police were chasin' after him."

"I see," Police Detective Abe Hayato jotted the man's story in a small notebook. "Saito-san, think carefully, do you recall any physical traits of the suspect? Did the suspect ever speak to you? Do you believe the suspect was alone during the crime or with an accomplice?"

The janitor placed a hand on his head looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Maybe? I know for sure he was in a black jacket, a hoodie maybe, and he got black hair. I'm sorry but it was really dark and I couldn' see his face really well. He was maybe around 5'5''... 5'6"? He also seemed pretty young, at least, he sounded young. Like a teenager or something. I remember before he knocked me out he said "big mistake"... what a bastard...uh...excuse my language. As for if he was alone or not, I don't know. Pretty sure there was another person. When I was on the ground, I think I heard the kid talking to someone but I didn' see who. That's all I know Sir."

Detective Abe cleared his throat and nodded. "Thank you very much Saito-san. We'll now have you taken to the nearest hospital for further examination of your injury. If you remember anything else, please connect the police immediately."

As the ambulance drove away, Abe turned to Le Corre and sighed.

"Well, it's not much but it's a start. We'll have my crew check for any more evidence on the suspects who robbed your estate and we'll notify you personally if anything comes up."

The aging owner gave a disappointed frown, but otherwise seemed resigned.

"Merci Detective," he said in an exhausted voice. "I wish there was more that could be done, but I suppose all my family and I could do is wait until you catch the culprit. "

"And you're certain that the suspects took around 500,000 yen from your safe?" The detective asked.

"Around 5,000 francs, yes."

"I assure you Le Corre-san, we'll catch the thieves and return your money back."

The old collector smiled at the detective..

"Thank you, but the money's not too important. If it were pieces from my collection then yes. I'm just disappointed someone would do something as horrible as stealing money that was to be given to a good cause." He sighed, massaging his forehead. "By the way Detective, you mentioned that you believe that you might know who the thieves are?"

To this, the gentleman nods.

"Yes," he started. "Apparently, there have been cases recently in which people from various cities were robbed at knifepoint by a young man, most likely in his teens, in a black hooded jacket. Just yesterday night, there was a multitude of robberies in Nagoya by someone with the exact same profile as what your employee described."

"But," Le Corre hesitated. "Come now Detective. Mr. Saito's description was very vague. I mean many people in Japan have black hair, and a black hoodie isn't uncommon to wear for a thief. Besides, how would it be possible for a young boy to be robbing from places that could be miles away from each other?"

"Unless he had accomplices which is very possible," Detective Abe answered back. "Transportation could also be a helpful factor no matter what age." He takes another long exhausted sigh. "I understand it might be a bit difficult to believe. However, his appearance, age, height, the use of a knife...Hell, right up to the arrogant behavior he seems to possess. This has been noted by multiple witness accounts, mind you. All seem to match the information from the other stations as well. We need to take into account that the person who targeted your estate might be the same person responsible for the other robberies as well."

Abe placed his hand on his chin, pondering.

"Still, I do find it strange that they would target someone of your wealth when recently, there have only been cases where they robbed pedestrians or people in their homes. It seems that the culprits needed big money fast... Anyways, Le Corre-san you said that your home was installed with security cameras correct?"

"Yes," the older man nodded. "I could have one of the guards show you the footage right now if you want."

"Yes, please Le Corre-san. I'll need to know if the cameras caught any of the culprits. We'll be able to gather some clues from there."

"May I join you Abe-san?"

The men turned their heads to an approaching figure. A man looking to be in his mid to late 40s wearing a collared shirt and clean, black overcoat. He had a worn out look to him with unkempt hair, sunken cheeks, and a growing stubble on his chin. He gave the men a grin and shortly waved a hand in a friendly greeting.

Abe, unfazed that the stranger knew his name, spoke in an irritated voice. "And you are?"

"Ah sorry," the man answered in a lazy tone. He digs through his pocket and pulls out a badge. "I'm Detective Makihara Hiroki. Pleasure to meet you."

"Makihara?" Abe wondered before his eyes widen in shock. "Wait a minute… THE Makihara Hiroki?"

"Hmmm," Makihara seemed to look amused. "Didn't know my name could still surprise people these days."

Le Corre looked at Abe, slightly puzzled. "I'm sorry Detective, but who is this?"

"Oh, my bad," Abe gestures at Makihara. "Le Corre-san, this is Makihara Hiroki. He's a well-known detective back in Tokyo. He specialized in a lot of missing persons and abduction cases a few years back. He was famous among the NPA from what I remember. Most of his cases came out successfully when he was in charge."

"That's impressive." the collector looked impressed. "Pleasure to meet you Detective Makihara."

"Pleasure." Makihara slightly bowed his head in greeting. "But emphasis on the past tense I'm afraid. Nowadays, I'm just a private investigator."

Abe, collecting his composure, bowed then cleared his throat. "Yes, in any case, what brings you here Detective?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you on your investigation, but apparently I believe that this case you are working on might provide me with some help. If I find the right kind of evidence, this could reopen an old case of mine."

"So it's a cold case..." Abe seemed interested but frowned. "May I see a warrant, please?"

Makihara glanced nervously at the side. "O-oh, um, well Abe-san you see, I don't really have one at the moment."

At this, Abe frowned even further. "Really then? So I am to assume you didn't come here under orders?"

The other detective scratched the back of his head and grinned anxiously. "Well not necessarily, but-"

"Unfortunately," Abe cut in. "I can't help you unless you were given permission from your station's superintendent. Otherwise, you have no clearance to investigate my crime scene."

"Hey, come now Abe-san!" Makihara nervously smiled, his hand made its way to pat the other detective on the back. "It's not like I'll be interrupting your crew here. I just need one little peek at that security foota-

Abe, however, shruged the man off and steps away in disapproval.

"I think that's enough Makihara-san. Clearly, you of all people know that there are rules to follow if you want to investigate someone else's crime scene."

"Please Abe-san," Makihara's composure seemed to become a bit disgruntled. He moves over to the detective hastily. "If you would just allow me to accompany you! You see, this case is-"

"Enough." Abe now had a stern look on him. The two did not speak, only staring at each other for a moment before the younger detective exhales in exhaustion. "I'm sorry. I'm really am. Whatever explanation you have though doesn't concern me at the moment. Perhaps Le Corre-san here will help you out once you've gotten the 'Okay', but for now I must ask you to leave the area."

Loosening his tie, he then turned to French collector. "Well, I must continue my investigation. Come, Le Corre-san."

"Ah, yes…" The elder man glanced apologetically at the older detective before following Abe as they both headed back into the mansion.

Makihara was left standing there for a few seconds in silence.

His shoulders slouched a bit as he placed a hand over his face. He gave a small 'tsk' sound under his breath. "I figured as much but, it couldn't hurt to try...Dammit!"

Makihara brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. He was about to storm off until he heard a voice from behind him.

"It seems that our famous detective seems to lose his cool if he doesn't get what he wants~ So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how desperate are you to see that security footage?"

Makihara, surprised that he wasn't a alone, turned around to see the third individual who had stayed quiet during the entire conversation.

It was a young man who looked to be maybe in his early 20s with a slender figure, light brown hair, and blue eyes. He stood there leaning casually against the wall of the manor. An amused grin was plastered on his face.

The detective crossed his arms trying to regain his composure. "Oh right, I remember you in the papers. You are Le Corre's youngest son, Alexandre, am I correct? Shouldn't you be inside with your father and Abe-san, or comforting your upset mother right now?

The younger man just raised his eyebrow expectedly at the detective, waiting.

Makihara looked silently over at the boy for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry 'young master', I'm not sure I should even be discussing this to you," he then smiles a bit and waves his hand dismissively. "Truthfully, I'm not sure. It's probably nothing anyway, and this isn't something you should be worried ab-"

Alexandre, almost looking entertained, cut him off. "You can't possibly think I can believe that for a second, do you?" he asked in a heavy French accent. "You're not under orders to hide anything from me so spill. This has to be important to you. So important that you might reopen a cold case it seems."

He walked over to the detective and points a finger up in a scolding manner. "Thus in conclusion, 'I'm not sure' mon cul! Be honest Detective, on a scale of 1 to 10...It's. ~"

The older man huffed in irritation but, nonetheless sighed in defeat. He pulled a box of cigarettes from his pocket and lazily lit one up. He puffed a few before answering back with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie? Yeah, that footage your folks got... I just need to be sure. I can't tell you the exact details but..." He paused for a second, unsure if he should say anymore to the young man.

"But?" Alexandre questioned. He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Let me tell you something. I was so bored with hearing my father and that other detective talk to each other earlier. To me, it was just a bunch of petty robberies and besides, it WAS my father's fault for being too careless. But with you in the equation, it makes things much more interesting. Come now Sir, my curiosity can't take it! I won't tell Father or Detective Abe. Promise."

Despite his cheerful disposition, Makihara could see something hidden in the boy's eyes, but he wasn't sure what.

"You're the stubborn type...I have a strong hunch that these recent robberies, including this one, are connected to a child abduction 8 years ago."

The younger's smile seemed to slightly fade. "Oh?"

"The case was placed in limbo when we found certain evidence to believe the child had been...but we weren't able to confirm definitively. I believe that the security footage might provide some new evidence good enough for the case to be looked at again."

"Hmmm, I see." The boy placed a hand to his chin. "You do realize it's pretty risky to reopen a case like this. And for what? A gut feeling?"

"You may be right about that," Makihara simply answered. "But be it as it may, I need to be sure... I owe it at least to the child's family."

Alexandre crossed his arms and looked off to the side in thought. Makihara waited for a bit. When the other didn't say anything else, the detective just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"It's nothing you can do, right? Well, I must be off," Makihara smiled at the boy and turned to leave. "Go back inside, Le Corre-kun. A little advice. Do keep that curiosity of yours in check."

As he made his way off the property, he heard Alexandre running towards him.

"Wait s'il vous plaît!"

"Hm, what is it?"

The young man glared at him. "Do you know how rude it is to leave someone when they are trying to come up with an idea to help you?"

"Help me?"

Alexandre just replied with a smile. "You should be grateful that I'm intrigued with this case of yours."

He moves closer to Makihara. "Now listen here," his voice now hushed in a whisper. "For the time being, Detective Abe and his crew will be staying around to investigate. They might even take the security footage along with them and it's 'bye bye evidence' for you unless you get permission. Which, if I'm correct, would take time to process. And you want to know now. "

The detective tossed his cigarette on the ground, patting it down with his shoe. "Yes, and...?"

"However," he continued. "I can get myself a copy of the footage before the feds completely take it into their custody. Give it a day or two for things to quiet down. We can meet up and I can show the videos to you."

"Really now?" Makihara looked at Alexandre skeptically. The later only grinned excitedly.

"How about we make a deal mon ami?"

* * *

Karamatsu stood leaning against a wall outside the train station. He looked at the clock on his cellphone. It was 15 minutes past noon and rush hour had begun.

He yawned and took another bite of the onigiri he had in his other hand. He was so tired and hungry.

He only had about 5 hours of sleep after work before he was due to pick up Ichimatsu from the station, and he hadn't eaten since 2am during his lunch break. He was grateful his manager allowed him to take home outdated food from work. The onigiri wasn't much but it was the most of a breakfast he could get with his ever busy schedule.

Finishing the snack, Karamatsu pulled the hem of his scarf further over his mouth. It was chilly outside and would be a matter of time until there would be snowfall in Japan.

Karamatsu shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him as the breezy wind blew at him. He glanced over at the time on his cellphone again. He remembered yesterday his mother telling him that Ichimatsu would be arriving at Tokyo Station at noon.

'His train should have arrived by now.'

Karamatsu eyes scanned the area. Various people walked in and out of the station; some were rushing to catch their train while others stood leisurely off to the side with their phones glued to their face.

Karamatsu sighed and decided to close his eyes a bit. He was still exhausted. Not just from working the graveyard shift at the convenience store, but also from the events that transpired that earlier that night. He wished he could have stayed and tried to comfort Choromatsu a little more after the argument, but he knew it wouldn't do much. Choromatsu hated people worrying over him, and for sure wouldn't have wanted his older brother doing the same.

Still, he couldn't handle it seeing his brother that way. So shut down and haunted. Everyone knew how Choromatsu would react when that personwas mentioned. Everyone. So it was utterly frustrating having Todomatsu bringing up things like that just to provoke everyone.

It was unacceptable and having to hear him speak about their mother that way... Next time, he would not stop the youngest brother from leaving and give him what for. Karamatsu would have to be more strict with him, even if he didn't want to. However, he only really wished there was a way he could somehow connect with Todomatsu.

"Hey Shittymatsu-Niisan, are you just going the stand there dreaming of La La Land, or should we get going before I catch a cold?"

...And probably Ichimatsu as well.

Karamatsu opened his eyes to see the annoyed face of his third youngest brother. Even though it was a glare he was greeted with, Karamatsu was happy to see Ichimatsu looking well.

Despite his ever ruffled hair, Ichimatsu looked relatively fit and well-fed. Unlike himself, Ichimatsu seemed like he was also getting enough sleep as Karamatsu saw no hint of tiredness or fatigue from the younger.

"Ah it's good to see you brother!" Karamatsu smiled. He stepped up to the younger, placing a hand over his shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

"You look well. How's University huh?" He could hear a disgruntled sound from the later and felt him slightly shying away from his touch.

"God, you're gross," was all the response he got.

Typical of the Ichimatsu, but that didn't make it hurt less for Karamatsu. He was very much aware that out of everyone of his brothers, even Todomatsu, Ichimatsu absolutely hated being anywhere near his brothers. He remembered when Ichimatsu got accepted to a university two hours away, it was the first time he saw his little brother grin. A pang of sadness hit him and took his arm away from Ichimatsu.

"Haha sorry sorry!"He laughed, trying his best to seem unfazed. "Didn't mean to go all Big-Brother mode, so let's get going shall we?"

Ichimatsu continued to glare before huffing in annoyance. "Fine…"

Ichimatsu shoved his suitcase over to Karamatsu and grabbed the duffle next to him. "There better be food at home," he grumbled as he already starts walking away. Karamatsu grinned, taking the suitcase and quickly followed after him.

"You hungry? I have another onigiri in my pocket if you want one?"

"Why in the world would you have onigiri in your pocket in the first place?"

"Well little brother, you see, we were planning to throw away some during my shift, so I took some. BIG SAVE!"

"...Gross."

As they started heading home, Karamatsu tried to continue making small talk with the quiet brother.

"So, everything going ok at school?"

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear. Hope you're not studying too hard. So how's your apartment? Do you get along with your roommate?

"Fine. We study together."

"Oh, I see. Have you made any other friends?"

"A few."

"Really? That's great! What do you guys-"

"Shittymatsu-Niisan."

"Yes?"

"Stop."

Karamatsu looked to Ichimatsu, the other's face giving a look of indifference. He clamped his mouth shut and coughed awkwardly, unsure what to do next.

They walked a couple of blocks in silence. If Ichimatsu didn't want to talk it was fine. Karamatsu yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't wait to go home and rest. It was a good thing he was off this afternoon.

Ichimatsu glanced over at him.

"Still working three jobs?"

Karamatsu perked up at his brother's question. "Y-yes! It's a little exhausting, but I manage. I even talked to my boss over at the music shop and he even considered giving me a pay raise."

"I see," Ichimatsu muttered. Karamatsu thought he was going to say something else about it but Ichimatsu decided to move on to the next question. "So, I heard mom and dad already left right?"

"They left late yesterday morning."

"It was to Europe correct?"

"Ah, I think it was bother Europe and America. They'll be gone for 3 weeks. They start over in Paris the city of LOVE~"

Karamatsu raised a hand in the air theatrically as the other gave a grossed-out sound in response.

"Ugh...never do that again," he said threateningly before making a curious face. "So was mom REALLY okay with being gone for that long?"

Karamatsu took a moment to think about it. He couldn't blame Ichimatsu for questioning their mother's willingness to go on a trip. He couldn't even blame Todomatsu's, albeit rude, disbelief over it either.

Ever since they were children, their mother was very protective of him and his brothers. She hated not knowing where they were or what they were doing. They couldn't blame her for why she acted that way. No one did. Everyone in the family did certain things to keep themselves grounded since that day.

So it was understandable his younger brothers were a bit skeptical when they heard that he and his father managed to convince her to take a break. Especially when she was already worried sick over Ichimatsu being away from home and Todomatsu being… well Todomatsu.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Karamatsu answered. "Of course she rejected the idea at first. You know our mom. Remember how hard it was for her to leave your apartment during move-in day."

Ichimatsu just nodded.

"Anyways," he continued. "I managed to save enough money to buy tickets for an overseas trip. Dear mother and father needed a well-deserved vacation and since we're all out of highschool, I thought it would be good for them, especially for mother, if they were out of Tokyo for awhile. I think they need to get away from the house after everything. Well, we managed to convince her. Choromatsu and I promised her that we would take care of everything while they were gone and that we'd watch over you guys."

Ichimatsu was about to say something when Karamatsu quickly put his hands up in defense. "AND I know you can take care of yourself perfectly fine! Haha but...thanks again Ichimatsu."

The younger looked over at him questioningly. "What's that suppose to mean Shithead?"

The eldest brother just smiled back. "I know you have work and are busy at school, so it must be frustrating for you to always come home every weekend in order to ease Mom's heart. Isn't it? Don't worry okay. I'll make sure to pay for your train fees as usual."

"..." Ichimatsu looked away. He pulled the scarf he was wearing closer to his face, a hint of pink growing on his cheeks. "She always calls me all worried and stuff...it would be shitty to say no to her."

"Regardless, thank you Ichima-"

"However…"

They walking slowed a bit and stopped at the side of an intersection. The crosswalk glared red in front of them. Ichimatsu turned and stared right at Karamatsu.

"It's not like I have anything against you or Choromatsu-Niisan," Ichimatsu said in a serious tone. "But obviously, I hate being here. Especially being at home. It's suffocating. Frankly, why should I be there in the first place? What's the point especially now when, I know for a fact, no one will be at home most of the time save for a shut-in Choromatsu-niisan?"

The crosswalk finally turned green, prompting the two to make their way across. Ichimatsu seemed to walk a bit faster and was now getting farther away from Karamatsu. The streets were still crowded with people as Karamatsu got bumped into by someone as he tried to quickly catch up with the third son.

When he finally made it across, he saw Ichimatsu waiting for him. He walked towards Ichimatsu, and noticed the later had his cellphone out facing towards him. He walked closer and managed to make out a message on screen.

Karamatsu exhaled and slowly nodded, beginning to understand where his younger brother was going with this.

Ichimatsu gave an irritated glare. He placed his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"Jyushimatsu texted me last night. The idiots were fighting again. No, they're always fighting. Every time the two even step foot in the same room, they have to start something. Those guys are the most pitiful bunch of bastards I've ever had to deal with."

"Ichimatsu-"

"You're as pitiful as they are."

Karamatsu was now wide awake. He looked up at the brother questioningly.

"Listen up," Ichimatsu continued. "I'm only here to do what mom says. I hate getting involved in all of you guys' drama. You and Choromatsu-Niisan 'promising' that you guys will take care of everything is as believable as mom going on this trip willingly. You can't blame Jyushimatsu for warning me."

Ichimatsu then turned away. "At least I'm not you though...Must suck being the older brother huh?"

With that, the younger continued on his way without looking back.

Karamatsu stood still as he let his younger brother's words sink in. He understood how Ichimatsu felt and he desperately wanted nothing more than to fix everything. But like how it was yesterday, he didn't know what to do.

How could he? He was just one person. All he ever did was work and did whatever he thought was helpful. However, he knew even that wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

* * *

In a crowded street full of people, a black-hooded teen was having a mental panic attack.

"I'm gonna be in so much fuckin' trouble!" He shouted, not caring for any eyes that turned his way. "Stupid truck driver! Tougou-sama is gonna be royally pissed off at me!"

Osomatsu walked down the sidewalk as he frustratingly rubbed the painful bump in the back of his head. 'Dangit, where am I? This looks like a big ? Definitely seems like it. And it's already after noon. Tougou-sama's probably back at the apartments by now. It'll take hours for me to get back. What a hassle! Ugh, where's the nearest station anyways?'

He looked around and noticed a sign pointing towards the train station a few blocks away, and decided to follow it. He felt a sudden sting coming from his head.

'God, my head hurts! How annoying...'

As he made his way towards the station, he felt the growing hunger coming from his stomach.

'Man, I'm hungry,' he thought as he jealously passed a streetside ramen shop. 'It's smells so good! Lucky fucks-'

"_... home of famous French collector, Mattieu Le Corre-san, was robbed early morning today. Police were unable to catch the culprits and two individuals, a civilian and an officer, were reported to have been injured during the incident."_

Osomatsu quickly turned his attention to the television screen hanging on the wall of the ramen shop. On screen, a woman was reporting the news; the image of the estate Tougou and him were at shown behind her.

'Ah,' Osomatsu thought, 'Seems like our handy work is on the news again~'

Osomatsu smirked. Unlike Tougou, Osomatsu found himself giddy with glee whenever he and Tougou's robberies got attention from the media. He found a sense of pride knowing that they were like mysterious thieves lurking in the shadows- scaring the public while the police couldn't do anything to catch them. They were people others couldn't mess with.

Although, it didn't feel good to be reminded that he assaulted an officer. Osomatsu facepalmed in embarrassment. 'When Tougou-sama hears about this, he's gonna flip.'

"_It's suspected that there were two individuals responsible for the crime. One of them being male in his late teens or early twenties, last seen wearing a black hoodie. Police have suspected this person is also responsible for the recent Knifepoint Robberies in the Kinki and Chubu Regions."_

That wasn't good. Osomatsu figured, sooner or later, witnesses would start picking out his description. Maybe Tougou was right about doing steals too often.

Osomatsu pondered nervously. 'I'm sure they still haven't gotten my face. But seriously, is the hoodie too obvious? I mean it's a common black jacket for god's sake! Every guy would have one, right? Maybe I should change up my clothes? Would red look good? No way! Scratch that! I like this hoodie! Besides, anything other than black would totally be bad at night. Hmmm maybe I should dye my hair? Wait a minute, that's not the point!''

Osomatsu stopped his train of thought and focused his attention back at the television screen.

"Authorities are currently reviewing security footage found at the crime scene for further clues to ascertain the culprits, but have refused to show it publicly for the time being. They have also found a backpack at the crime that could belong to one of the suspects.'

Osomatsu's eyes widened.

'Eh?' Osomatsu could feel his heart beginning to beat a bit faster.

The security footage was one thing, but he completely forgot that he dropped his backpack when he was helping Tougou get up the wall during their escape. He knew for a fact that all that was in there was the crowbar and duct tape, but even when he handled the objects inside and the backpack itself with gloves, there would still be the possibility that the police could somehow get their DNA from it. How could he be so stupid?!

He wanted to scream in frustration when the news lady spoke again.

"We have also received information that the police was given a tip of the supposed location where the suspected robbers live."

The screen then changed and showed a shot of their dingy apartment building; policemen walking in and out of their one-room apartment.

Osomatsu's heart froze.

"_While they are not allowed to reveal any possible clues to the robbery nor say the suspected identities of the culprits as of now; according to the police, they were given this location in Osaka from an anonymous caller. The caller told the police that one of his neighbors had carried a similar description to the ones given about the young culprit in these robberies. The caller has also stated that the other accomplice is possibly a man in his 40s, and that he and the other robber live together here in these apartments."_

The 18 year old wanted to shake his head in denial; wanted to scream out. Was this really happening? Now, he suddenly hated hearing about himself in the news. He wished he could just break the TV in front of him and get that news lady to shut up.

"Shit...Shit. Shit. Shit!" Osomatsu whispered under his breath. 'I fucked up. I really fucked up this time. They found our apartment. Tougou-sama! I told him to go back home. The police...no...No! Does that mean-'

" _Unfortunately, when Police went to search the location, they found the property to be empty. The landlord has confirmed there were two individuals living here for the past four years. It is speculated that whoever lived there packed up quickly and left. Authorities will continue to investigate for-"_

That was all Osomatsu could watch when he noticed the ramen shop owner beginning to eye at him curiously. Pulling his hood further down, Osomatsu quietly left.

When he got a few blocks away, the young man turned into the nearest alley. Once away from public eye, his knees began to buckle under him. He leaned his back against the wall to help support himself; his breath began to increase.

"Ha...Ha...oh my god...," He gulped. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it at all. His body wouldn't stop shaking. He couldn't take it anymore.

He laughed.

"Hahaha oh my god hell yeah!" he roared, his fist pumping up into the air. He chuckled a bit more before allowing his legs to give out; sliding down until he was sitting on the ground.

'Amazing! Tougou-sama was able to get away. He's amazing! Did he know that the police would come? Either way, the police don't have him. He's gonna be so angry that we have to move again but still…'

He took a few minutes to calm down before smiling. A huge wave of relief came at him.

"Thank goodness..." he whispered happily. "Tougou-sama's safe. I'm so glad."

With his moral back up, Osomatsu got himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Alright!" He rubbed his nose with the back of his index finger and grinned. "Now that I know Tougou-sama is safe, I need to think of a plan."

He exited the alleyway and walked back to the main street. With no real direction in mind, he walked casually among the crowds of people and observed his surroundings.

"Tokyo sure is crazy busy," he mused. "It been awhile since I've been here. It looks totally different now. "

Osomatsu tried to recall the last time he'd been to Tokyo. He believed he was 10 years old at the time.

With this, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Osomatsu's eyes widened in surprise before making a face that seemed to be a mix between confusion and disgust. He quickly shook the thought down and sighed in slight annoyance.

'Focus Osomatsu. Even though Tougou-sama is safe, there's still the issue of us being separated. Now that going back home is a no go, I have no idea where Tougou-sama is and I've got no means of contacting him.'

"Should have given me a phone when I asked for one Tougou-sama…" he groaned. 'If I try to go back to Osaka, there's a higher chance the police would find me. I'm guessing Tougou-sama also knew this if he packed up our stuff from home. This sucks. Why did we never come up with a second rendezvous point in case of something like this?

Osomatsu felt his headache coming on again. He pressed his fingers hard against his forehead and rubbed between his eyes in a circular motion.

'In any case, maybe it would be best if I lay low around here in Tokyo. This place is always full of people, and the police wouldn't think of coming here yet since the robbery was located a couple hours away. So I guess I'll have to find a place to chill at in the meantime. Hmmm...I should also get myself some late breakfast too. Now, all that's left is to figure out how to get back to Tougou-sama.'

Osomatsu stopped at a busy intersection; watching the cars go by as the walking sign blared red. He thought for a moment before a light bulb seemed to light up in Osomatsu's mind.

'Huh? Now that I think about it...If I remember correctly, wasn't one of Tougou-sama's friends living here in Tokyo. Jo-san I think? I wonder if he still works at that shady ass bar? Maybe with the right motivation, he might be able to help me get in contact with Tougou-sama. Perfect! Now I've got something to work with."

He looked up to see the crosswalk now green and noticed a large crowd of people from the other side of the street walking towards him.

A devilish grin crept onto his face.

He crossed the street, slightly bumping into people without them thinking anything suspicious of it. He kept his head down, making sure he made no eye contact with anyone. With every bump of a random person, he swiftly moved his hand into the stranger's' pocket and felt for a wallet; quickly yanking them out and stuffing them into his pocket without the poor sucker ever noticing.

If there was one thing Osomatsu was easily able to do with confidence, it was pickpocketing.

By the time he made it to the end of the crosswalk, he had managed to successfully steal from five people. He smirked and darted off into a less populated walkway.

'Those poor saps!' Osomatsu giggled. 'I wish I could see their faces when they find out their wallets are missing. How hilarious would it be to see them scrambling about on the streets freaking out and shit. Now then, time to see what we've got~'

He digged his hands into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out the stolen goods.

'Heh, not bad. Three wallets, a couple of loose bills, and...WHAT TH-'

Osomatsu face contorted to a baffled look.

"Who the fuck keeps an onigiri in their pocket?" He looked down in disgust at the slightly warm and mushy food in his hand. "Gross!"

Despite this, it didn't stop Osomatsu from eating it soon after.


	8. If It's Not One Thing, It's Another

**Disclaimer: i can't come up with anything different to say...**

* * *

**If It's Not One Thing, It's Another**

Osomatsu goes to a bar for help.

* * *

As the afternoon began to darken into night, the perfect opportunity to attack arose.

A elder gentleman in a purple suit and coat, with bobbed hair and a large overbite happened to be the chosen target for this said opportunity.

"Ah, what a nice day it's been!" Iyami said, talking to himself. "Me thinks treating myself to something nice is in order zansu~"

Walking along the side streets, Iyami was mindlessly making his way home. He was humming happily to himself as he twirled his cane around in circles.

All the while, being blissfully unaware of the eyes that followed him.

Iyami turned the corner into a neighborhood. It was a less populated area; even more so as the city life had begun to quiet down. Many people had already returned back to their warm homes to get away from the cold winter's night. Iyami, from what he saw around him, was the only one outside. The man, although, paid no mind to it, pulling his coat further around him.

"It's freezing zansu! Me believes this calls for some hot sake. Hmm, maybe I should invite Chibita along? I'm sure he-"

The elder man's words were cut off when he suddenly found himself on the ground with a growing pain on the side of his cheek.

"Wha-?!"

Confused and slightly dazed, he looked up to see a hooded figure standing above him. For a split second he was able to see his attacker's face before he was given a hard kick to his stomach. Iyami doubled over in pain, the air escaping out of him.

"Better be something good on you," the injured man thought he heard his attacker say as he felt hands on his clothes.

Frozen in fear, Iyami could not stop the hooded person as they took his wallet and began to run away from the scene. Iyami slowly tried to get up, watching the figure's silhouette grow smaller and smaller.

In the blink of an eye, Iyami was alone on the streets once more. He clutched his stomach in pain and tasted iron in his mouth. As he struggled to breathe, he tried to make sense of what just happened. However, he definitely recognized the face of his assailant.

"...To-...Todomatsu?"

In the dirty and dangerous back alleys of Tokyo, Osomatsu stretched his arms above his head in slight exhaustion. A satisfied expression plastered on his face.

"Whew! Man, I'm exhausted." Osomatsu pulled out the most recent wallet he stole and smiled as he found about 7,000 yen inside. "Oooooh, nice~"

'After this, I think I'll have enough for Jo-san. Shame I had to get a bit physical...but it can't be helped!' He rubbed his knuckles showing barely any remorse. 'How else was I gonna get the upper hand on them?'

He knew once nightfall came and the streets would be less packed, Osomatsu had to change his pickpocketing plan to a more...confrontational tactic.

Opting for a surprise attack on his targets was a better solution for his lack of weapon. 'Hehehe, wait til Tougou-sama hears this then he'll have to change his mind once and for all.'

Osomatsu recalled something a few years ago.

It was by the time they had already moved to Osaka. They were laying low and mostly stole in order to pay for rent and groceries. Back then,Tougou did his usual scheme of using his knife to scare the victims into giving them their belongings. Osomatsu remembered how annoyed he was especially since Tougou mostly used empty threats. Tougou never actually used the knife on their prey. Not even the blunt part of it. Sure, there was a bit of pushing and shoving involved, but that was pretty much it. For the most part, Tougou often relied on Osomatsu to stay behind the target and make sure they didn't run away while the older robber dealt with the target.

Because of this, sometimes the person was too frozen in fear to meet their demands. Either that, or they would be screaming and begging at the top of their lungs for them to stop. The commotion would be long enough to have witnesses show up and call the police. Other times, some people caught on and quickly escaped by turning around and getting past Osomatsu. More frustratingly, some stupidly(or bravely) tried to defend themselves and even attacked Tougou. This prompted Osomatsu to fight back, which often led to some messy situations. Of course, this also got Tougou angry with him afterwards.

He remembered suggesting to Tougou about changing their tactic to both of them beating the victim up and grabbing the money; making things quicker.

He also remembered the slap the man gave him and their heated argument immediately after.

"_And that's why you're an idiot. That's the worst possible thing you can do."_

"_Geez, that really hurts! I'm telling you, threats are too simple! We need- OW!"_

"_For the last time, do as I say and I won't have beat the shit out of you, you hear me."_

He really fucked up that time. Following that fight, Tougou had given him so many boring rules to follow. He wasn't even allowed pickpocket during that time because Tougou couldn't trust him.

It took many months for him to convince the older man into letting him do something more useful than being a little helper. Unfortunately, all he was stuck with was duct taping cameras, crowbar usage, and lookout for the next three years. It wasn't until the incident 3 months ago that forced Tougou to letting him steal for him with the usual scheme, and even after over three years this method still annoyed the boy.

Osomatsu sighed at the memory. He hoped that with today's success, that would convince Tougou to admit defeat and do things his way once they reunite.

He took the cash and stuffed it into his pants pocket with the rest of the stolen cash. Adding his recent target's money, Osomatsu had made over 50,000 yen total after stealing from about 16 people. 12 from pickpocketing and 4 by sneak attack. In all, it wasn't a bad turnout.

With no more use for the wallet, Osomatsu was about to to toss it on the ground when he noticed the picture of his target's face on the I.D. card.

"This guy...Do I know him?"

Osomatsu never really paid much attention to the people he stole from. He usually looked to see if whoever he decided to pick out were 3 things: alone, looked to have some cash on them, and seemed physically weaker than him. Not to mention, most of the time, he would have to work fast resulting in his target's face to be a complete blur to him.

But now, looking carefully at the picture, Osomatsu could see something familiar about his last prey. The boy thought for a moment, trying to recall what the man looked like when he was stalking him from behind earlier. He specifically remembered the man wearing a purple suit.

He scanned the picture for a long time. After of few moments, he stuffed the wallet back into his hoodie pocket. For a moment, he felt dizzy; stumbling a bit as he walked down the alleyway.

As he went deeper into the alley, the shadier it got. Homeless men were sitting against the walls, occasionally asking him for money or a cigarette. Yakuza looking men eyed him down as he passed them by; one hand slipped into their clothing ready to pounce if necessary. Drug dealers were around making a few transactions and even tried to beckon him to come over. Prostitutes- males and females- cooed and blew kisses in his direction. However, once he came across several drunkards staggering past him, Osomatsu knew he was going the right direction.

Osomatsu kept walking until he approached what seemed to be a graffiti-covered door with a bright pink and green neon sign above the door frame. The sign itself hung from the wall with the word JOEY'S printed on with the outline of a beer bottle and lit cigar next to it. Without any hesitation, he opened the heavy door and walked down the concrete stairs to another door that led to an underground bar.

Entering, Osomatsu took a moment to survey the decor. The walls were painted red with framed vintage photos with no underlying theme to them arranged all over. The furniture looked incredibly outdated. The fake mahogany wood of the tables and bar itself were chipped and scratched with random carvings of previous customers. The couches and cushions were applied with an red velvet fabric and every light source that wasn't attached to the ceiling were ugly, mismatched lamps with the shades painted like Tiffany lamps. Cigarette buds were scattered all around the place, ignored by the already full ashtrays; the room itself was filled with it's toxic smells. The bar looked like it was trying desperately to be some old, vintage bar.

Many of the patrons in here were similar to the ones he had just seen outside. Some were rowdy and boisterous while some were angry or sad. Some people clearly had too much of something. Whether it was being drunk, high, or a combination of both Osomatsu couldn't tell. He glanced in slight disgust as he saw the booths holding some prostitutes feeling up their unattractive customers from under the tables.

Osomatsu turned away, not wishing to look any further, and walked over to the bar that stood along the back wall. The bartender looked almost as ridiculous as the bar's decoration.

He was a dark-skinned man and looked to be in his 40s. He wore green cargo pants with a pink polo shirt with a rose printed on the side on the chest. Accompanying them, was a leather jacket as if stolen from a wannabe biker from the movies, and sunglasses despite it being nighttime and indoors. Half of his hair was dyed blonde with it being combed over to the side while the dark-haired part was completely shaven off. He seemed to have a lax air to him.

The man gave a sleazy grin as he watched Osomatsu making his way towards him.

"Well I'll be damned," the man said in flirty manner. "If it isn't the puppy. It's been...what, eight years since you've last visited my bar? Well, what do you think? Decided to classy the place up a bit. Nice right?"

The man laughed to himself and put his hand up in dismiss.

"Wait! No need to say anything I already know the answer," he spoke with confidence.

'Same as ever I see.' Osomatsu glared at the man, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

The cheerful man grabbed a bottle of shochu and two shot glasses from under the bar. He placed them in front of Osomatsu and spoke again.

"Oh Jo-san, you certainly outdid yourself! Right? I know, I try my best with what I have. Anyways, my, you've certainly grown since we last saw each other. Four years ago maybe? Well, it's nice of you to come visit me here in Tokyo. You're so swee-"

"Eat a dick Jo, this shitty place is even worse than what I remembered," Osomatsu spoke back, pulling his hood down. "And that's an accomplishment."

Osomatsu recalled living at this bar for a year when he first started living with Tougou. Jo was one of Tougou's old time buddies who lived in Shinjuku. When Osomatsu was younger, he was always wondering as to how Jo was Japanese when he didn't look or act Japanese at all. However, as time went on, all Osomatsu ever wondered about Jo was why he always made things so goddamn frustrating with his constant teasing and never shutting up about his bar.

The said bartender just replied with a chuckle."Heh, and apparently you've gained other things besides a few centimeters. What would your master say if he heard his little dog speaking with such a…"

He poured the bottle of alcohol into the shot glass in front of him. He took one in the air and smirked at the boy.

"...colorful vocabulary huh? Hmm, I wonder where he is?" He took the shot in one gulp and poured some into Osomatsu's glass.

"Fuck you, you already know that's why I'm here," Osomatsu hissed, pushing the glass way from him.

Jo mouthed the word 'rude' as he took Osomatsu's shot glass and drank it for him. He sighed in satisfaction as the shochu went down his throat.

"Yeah, I heard... Looks to me that you and your master have become overnight stars. You two make me so jealous. I've always wanted to be on TV."

"In your dreams," Osomatsu said mockingly. "No one would ever want to see your dirty, ugly ass mug anywhere let alone on public television."

"Um excuse you, I am beau-ti-ful!" Jo said in great emphasis. "The definition of fashion and style. I'm basically the charismatic dark knight the entire population of Japan needs to gaze upon." Jo lifted his arms in the air to relish in his self-delusional fantasy. He then eyes Osomatsu up and down.

"You," he smirked. "You on the other hand, look like shit."

Growing annoyed, the teen rolled his eyes before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the stolen money. "Damn it you old man, let's just cut to the chase."

He stood up and slammed the cash onto the bar with a loud thud.

"50,000 yen. Cash. I want to get in contact with Tougou-sama."

Osomatsu stared down at the man with a serious expression. Despite his irritating personality, he knew Jo was a man skilled in obtaining any intel. If anyone knew where and what Tougou was doing, the first one to know would undoubtedly be Jo.

He watched as Jo raised his eyebrows at the money before him. For a while, his gazed at the cash intriguingly before giving another chuckle and shaking his head. He reached his hand out not for the money but instead for his shot glass, pouring himself more alcohol.

"Aw, that's cute," he laughed and took the shot. Osomatsu, confused, barked back.

"Um well? You gonna take the money or not? I can assure you it's real so hurry the fuck up and let's get to business!"

"Oh man," he grinned shaking his head again. "Sorry to break it to you ya little pooch, but I can't help you."

Now Osomatsu was not only confused, but angry. "What do you mean you can't help me?"

"Unfortunately, you're a couple years too late. Ya see, I kinda left the information trading business due to… let's just say a pest. There's been word of a hacker around these parts that's been giving police helpful info. Made some successful arrests this last year even. Given the circumstances these day, I solely focus my time on my beautiful bar. You understand right? I mean, I would love to help you but with you guys being involved with the police, I just can't see myself-"

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"You think I'm a liar puppy?"

Becoming exasperated by the man, Osomatsu looked pointedly at him.

"I ain't stupid," he replied. He got up from his stool and leaned over the bar. He propped his elbow on the counter and pointed at the man accusingly.

"Scared of some cyber rat? Don't make me laugh. You don't give a shit about that when money is involve. I know you've been in way more riskier jobs for lesser money. A request like this is simple child's play. Plus, I already know how you work from Tougou-sama and how much of a slut you are for information. You couldn't quit even if you tried."

To finish his argument, Osomatsu picked up the money and forcefully shoved it in front of the bartender's face.

"So when I am requesting that you get me in contact with Tougou-sama," Osomatsu growled. "I know you can do it easily. Now..."

He then slammed the money back onto the counter.

"Do we have a deal or not?!"

Jo crossed his arms and stared at the money; looking as if he is pondering his decision. He then looked up at Osomatsu with a greasy smile.

"Hmm, well when you put it that way…" The man reached and placed a hand on the money. For a moment, Osomatsu felt a rush of satisfaction and relief. However, the feeling is quickly shattered as Jo slid the money back towards him. "Nope! I told you already, I'm not an informant anymore."

"And I say you're lying!"

Osomatsu shouted as he clenched his hand into a fist and hits the counter- the force reverberating the whole bar table. By this point, a few curious eyes sitting nearby have made their way on his and Jo's conversation. However, Osomatsu didn't pay any mind and continued to go off on his tirade.

"You're definitely still an informant! You can't afford this poor excuse of a bar or the alcohol without your real job. You need to make your dough some way or another and it's definitely not by pouring cheap drinks to these pathetic asswipes," he said this as he gestured to the customers behind him. Some of whom are ready to start a fight after hearing themselves getting insulted by the teen. "Also, we both know you're too much of a coward and a weakling to get your hands dirty like Tougou-sama does."

"Ouch," Jo winced slightly at the retort but recovers soon after; waving a carefree hand. "Though a bit true but sorry pup, still won't do it."

The younger felt as though he was going to rip his hair out in frustration

"Why the fuck not?!" he screamed out, his voice almost sounding desperate. "Urgh, fine! Okay, I know he has a cell so how about a phone number? Or a possible location he might be at? Can you at least give me that? Work with me here! Just tell me something!"

"So stubborn. You're wasting your breath buddy." Jo grabbed the bottle to pour himself more shochu. "Like I said already, my answer is 'No' so why don't you run along and forget about that master of-"

The man was unable to say anymore as Osomatsu roughly grabbed the front of the bartender's shirt and pulled him up close to his face. The bottle slipped out of Jo's hand and fell to the ground. The bottle shattered with an ear piercing cry as glass and shochu spread onto the floor.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING INFO OR ELSE YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!"

The bar was completely still. The rest of the customers whose minds were preoccupied elsewhere now all had their undivided attention to the scene before them. Everyone was quiet save for a heavy breathing Osomatsu.

The older man looked at the boy a little surprised before his composure slowly warped into a frighteningly calm demeanor.

"Careful Mutt," the man said in a cold voice. "You shouldn't threaten me if I were you."

"You-!" Osomatsu became speechless as he felt cold metal pressed gently to forehead. Still pointing the gun at him, Jo removed Osomatsu's fingers from his shirt collar.

"You and your master may enjoy using petty scares and empty threats to protect your behinds," Jo said. "But I, on the other hand, have a little more something stronger packing." He nudges the gun closer to Osomatsu. He looks past the boy towards the audience watching them.

"Also," he added. "These customers of mine...They won't bat an eye if something were to happen to a down-on-his-luck brat like you."

Osomatsu stood still staring wide-eyed at the gun; his mouth clamped shut and bits of sweat forming on his brow. They stood like this for a while, waiting cautiously to see if one were to make any sudden movements. After about a minute or two passed, Jo sighed and shook his head. Casually, he lifted the gun from Osomatsu's face and used his free hand to wave dismissively at the customers. Most get the idea and slowly resume to what they were doing beforehand.

As he watched Jo stuff his gun back into his leather jacket, the tension in Osomatsu body began to slowly dissipate. He let out a shaky breath. He sat back down on the stool and ran his fingers through his hair. He kept his head down from Jo who still stood there staring down at him; his expression seem to have returned to his carefree manner.

"Geez, that shouldn't have escalated that quickly I admit," Jo said almost teasingly. "I kept telling you, I'm not in that business anymore. I seriously have no idea where the guy is." Osomatsu opened his mouth as if to say something but then changed his mind, opting to stay quiet. "But seriously," the elder continued "That anger of yours is like wild animal. I'd keep that in check if you don't wanna bullet in your brain."

The later didn't respond, focusing more on glaring at the cravings on the counter.

Jo laughed and turned around to grab the broom that was leaning against the wall. He proceeded to sweep up the broken glass off the floor. After cleaning up, he left Osomatsu to tend to the other customers at the bar; chatting and laughing it up with them as he makes them their drinks. After a few minutes, he returned to where Osomatsu is seated.

"So have you calmed down now?" the bartender said with a smug grin. Osomatsu still refused to look at the man and turned away with a huff.

"Fuck you."

Seeing that as a answer, the man clapped his hands together and gave a toothy smile."Great! Anyways, since you came all this way to visit, why don't you stay in the back room for the night. I'll set you up on the couch and get you dinner. How bout it?"

Osomatsu glared even further. He quickly turned around to face the bar owner and opened his mouth.

"You've got a problem asshole!"

Before he could say anything, the two turned their heads to the source of the yelling.

"Yeah, how about you get your disgusting self and that whore of yours out of my face!"

"You better not mess with me you moron!"

"Eat shit!"

At the corner of the bar, groups of cheering drunkards began to form around the fight that was starting to brew. While the two men who were fighting were blocked from view, the sound of 'oomph's, cries, and groans were heard among the excited yelling of the crowd. Jo shook his head in disapproval.

"Man, I can't catch a break tonight." He sighed, then points at Osomatsu. "Stay put while I deal with this."

Jo walked over to the group. Nonchalantly, he cuts his way through the intoxicated men to the two aggressors; roughly shoving them apart.

"Alright, break it up!" He shouts. "Do you all have short attention spans? Quit messing around in my bar. If any of you break any furniture, it's on your bill. So if you're gonna fight, do it outside!"

The men ignored the bartender and continued to shout accusations and insults at each other. Jo rolled his eyes. He made a quick glance over at the bar to see the seat Osomatsu sat at empty; the money gone with him. He looked around to see the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Just my luck."

Suddenly, the phone hanging on the wall in the office behind the bar began ring. Jo turned away from the rowdy customers and walked over to the bar; picking the phone up and answering.

"Hello, Joey speaking."

He paused for a moment and smiled; greeting the caller in a friendly attitude.

"Ah, Masafumi, good to hear from you. A pleasure doing business with you as always. Got the information you wanted."

The caller on the other line seemed to be asking him a question.

"What?" Jo shouted over the loudness of the bar patron. "Oh, just a bar fight. Yeah, hold on." He covers the telephone with his hand and yells out in frustration. "Shut the hell up all of you!"

Being ignored again, he gave up and closed the office door.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, he came to see me actually."

Jo giggled, lowering himself onto the stained couch.

"Came in tail between his legs begging to find his owner. As instructed, I didn't tell him jack. Oh yeah, the kid's pissed I can tell you. It was hilarious to watch."

Jo listened to the caller and made a face as if looking almost guilty.

"Well…I tried to get him stay so I could learn some more from him but he ran away when I wasn't looking."

"What? Nah, not my style. Too dirty you know? Just scared him a little hehe. Probably left because he was butt-hurt that I refused his money. I'm sure he'll be back."

"Yeah, yeah. My apologizes."

"Hmm? Yup, 50,000 yen. Good thing your offer was more. So anyways..."

The man got up and walked over to his desk; leaning against it. He rummaged around the messy table and picked up a few papers; reviewing them.

"At the moment," he started, speaking in a serious and almost professional-like voice. "We know he's now in Tokyo. By the fact he was willing to pay me, he's done a bit of stealing to get by so far. I would assume he's keeping a low profile to hide from the police, but knowing him he'll probably do a shit job at it. He's pretty desperate and stupid you see."

The caller spoke again.

"No," the bartender answered back. "It doesn't seem like he has yet, but if he stays around the the area long enough he might."

"Now, here's the big one." Jo read over his papers. "There's a detective who, for three months now, has been trying to get info on him. From what I found, he started looking into those robberies, sticking his nose in the investigations. He even went to the crime scene at that French guy's place for evidence."

He paused for a moment before placing the papers down at his side.

"This detective also claims his reason for doing so is because he links the robberies with a specific missing child's case he was in charge of in the past. You can guess where I'm going with this. There's also another important matter to discuss but I'll hold that off until I get the second half of my payment."

"Now now in any case, I'm not sure how the pup is gonna manage on his own given all that. It'd sure be helpful if his owner were there to handle it but like I told the kid, I have no idea where he might be."

Jo then made a sadistic smile.

"But that's not a problem for you, right Masafumi?"

"That lying piece of shit!"

An infuriated Osomatsu stormed the desolate streets. By this point, it was reaching late into the night. There was barely any people around and the temperature had dropped tremendously. The vapor of breath Osomatsu exhaled could be easily seen almost two feet in front of him. He rubbed his arms for warmth to no avail, making him even more angry.

"Urgh! I hate him!" He shouted, kicking a nearby trashcan causing it fall on its side; the contents scattered around him. Hastily, he ducked into a dimly lit alleyway. Trying to calm himself, he sat himself down.

'What now?' Osomatsu thought dejectedly, pulling his hood up further to cover his face. 'Jo-san is an asshole and won't tell me anything.'

The boy sighed to himself, inhaling the cold air.

He hated to admit that he was a little worried. With the police having ransacked their home and getting no luck with Jo, Osomatsu was unsure of what to do. It had already been such a long and exhausting day, he took a moment to just rest his head.

His mind drifted to yesterday's events; wondering if it would have been better had he just took Tougou's hand and climb over the wall with him. While he was glad that Tougou was able to escape with the money (maybe even the car), he only had himself to blame for both their current predicament. Shivering, Osomatsu pulled himself closer into his body. His sweater was obviously not enough to keep himself warm and he contemplated whether he should go back to JOEY'S.

'I wonder how Tougou-sama's doing? Hopefully he's okay. If only I didn't decide to split up.'

He stopped and shook his head in annoyance. He rubbed his tired eyes and slowly blinked up to the cloudy, night sky.

'Stop being a fucking baby Osomatsu,' he berated himself. 'You know very well it's too early to give up. What would Tougou-sama say if he saw you like this?'

Despite his disappointment, he had to remember what was important. He couldn't allow a bad day stop him from what he had to do.

"I need to find him," he muttered under his breath. "I need to keep my promise."

Osomatsu tucked his head between his knees. He put hand in his pocket, double checking to make sure his money was in there.

'Guess I'll try again with Jo-san tomorrow. I wonder what else I could bribe him with...' He absolutely could agree with the jerk on one thing: he was stubborn if not outright persistent.

He closed his eyes. For now, he just needed a few minutes to rest.

It was about an hour until midnight and Chibita was kind enough to keep his family's oden stand open for a downhearted, mildly drunk Karamatsu. The shorter man sighed as he poured a small glass of beer and laid it in front of his childhood friend.

"This is your last one for the night," he told the eldest brother. "Seriously, I can't be doing this every time you come crying and begging to me. I swear, if you become an alcoholic before you're 20, THIS..." He gestured exaggeratedly to all of Karamatsu. "Is all on you, got it? You're a paying customer, you look somewhat legal, what do I know? I don't know any better. We are COMPLETE strangers. I'm just doing my job and serving a customer. It's NOT my fault. At All."

"Yeah, yeah I know I know," the later waved his hand dismissively. "Stop worrying. You know I won't tell tell your folks or anyone." He chuckled slightly. "Thanks again, Chibita, I needed this."

"Sheesh," Chibita shook his head. "Just finish up, eat your oden, and get home already. It's getting late. I'm sure ya don't want to be late for work in the morning."

To this, Karamatsu frowned. He grabbed the glass and took a few gulps. A deep audible breath escape his mouth.

"Work, work, work" he whined. "That's all I do, isn't it Chibita?"

He brought his palm to cover his face in shame.

"I shouldn't focus on work when I promised Mom to take care of things. But no matter what I do, I seem to be doing it all wrong. I can't even keep my brothers civil with each other let alone stay in the same room together."

He shoves some food into his mouth. Karamatsu looked to be in such a pitiful state- face flushed, mouthed stuffed, and damp cheeks from hours of crying.

Chibita grimaced at Karamatsu disgusting display of sadness but said nothing as he allowed the man to continue.

"And to think my younger brothers have been texting each other."

"Texting each other? Woooww." Chibita replied sarcastically.

"Warnings Chibita!" Karamatsu cried. "Texting warnings about every fight that goes on at home."

"Yikes. Also as usual, you certainly have a lot on your plate"

Karamatsu looked up teary eyed at his childhood friend. "Chibitaaaa, what should I doooooo?"

Chibita looked taken aback at being called out. "Huh?! Why ask me?"

"Pleeeeease Chibita, I need your advice! You're usually good with advice" Karamatsu took another gulp of his drink and then groan. "Urh, I don't feel so good..."

"Dammit, pull yourself together ya Idjit!" Chibita said annoyed. He took another glass and poured some water into it. He handed it to Karamatsu who accepted it hungrily.

"For your information, I do give you advice." Chibita scolded, waving his ladle at the young man. "Every time you complain to me in fact. You just don't seem to listen. As always, stop thinking you have to do something about it."

"But," Karamatsu sniffed; looking up from his empty water glass. "Mom and Dad….they-"

"Yes, I'm very aware of how your mother feels," Chibita responded. "But after a while, this shouldn't be your problem anymore. We're all out of high school now. Choromatsu and the others can do whatever they want. YOU, despite using me as you're free alcohol dispenser to help drown your sorrows, can do whatever you want! Don't feel responsible for their behavior. I mean come on! Like I've told you already, you just got to focus on yourself."

Karamatsu sat there quietly. He sighed; burying his face in his arms.

"I know," he muttered sadly; words slightly slurred. "I know you're right, my good friend."

Karamatsu took a bite of his oden. Then he threw his hand in the air. "Ah, if only God above could bestow me the answers I desire~"

Chibita rolled his eyes."You're being dramatic again."

"Hush," the later grumbled, taking a swig of his beer much to Chibita's displeasure. "I know I should just focus on work. I've been doing really well. I might even get a manager position! Isn't that great? But still...but still, no matter how much you're right, I can't help but think otherwise. I just have to get closer with them. I just want everyone to be happy."

The man sighed and finished the last bit of his drink.

"I'm the eldest brother after all."

Chibita looked at him with concerned, sympathetic eyes. "Karamatsu, I-"

"MATSUNO KARAMATSU!"

A high-pitched wail brought Chibita and Karamatsu's attention to Iyami who was storming over towards them. Despite it being dark, the two could see that the elder man was clearly upset about something.

"Iyami?"

"I thought you might be here," the later replied angrily. "That brother of yours needs to pay for what he's done zansu!"

By the time Iyami made it to the stand, Chibita eyes widened as he spotted a large bandage over the man's cheek.

"Oi, what happened to your face ya Idjit? And keep your voice down. You're gonna disturb the neighbors."

"The neighborhood should be disturbed zansu," Iyami fumed. "Especially after they hear what Todomatsu did to me!"

Karamatsu shook his head, sobering up. He looked up at the man confused.

"Todomatsu?" Now noticing Iyami's face, Karamatsu felt a sense of unease. "Wait… what happened Iyami? What did Todomatsu do?"

"That brother of yours is a menace!" Iyami answered. "I was having a nice day when suddenly I got assaulted by him."

He began unbuttoning his suit jacket. "I was walking home when out of nowhere he punched me in the face and kick me in the stomach!" He pulled up his shirt to reveal an big, ugly purple bruise on his stomach. The sight made Chibita sick to look at.

"Look at want he did? I even almost lost a tooth because of him." Iyami began re-buttoning his clothes. "But you know what that devil did next zansu?" Not giving the two to respond, he roughly shoved his hands into his pant's pocket and pulled out the pocket's fabric. "He stole my wallet!"

Chibita was absolutely shocked hearing this news.

"No way!" he said in disbelief. "I mean we know Todomatsu has been a troublemaker these days but to hurt you Iyami?"

"Me knows who they saw!" Iyami yelled, turning to the smaller man. "He had Matsuno-ani's face and he wore black clothes. Who else fits the description than that troublesome youngest brother?! He attacked me, stole my money, and ran off to who knows where!" He then turned to Karamatsu expectedly. "Matsuno, you need to do something about this!"

Chibita looked nervously at the man in question.

Karamatsu was quiet throughout Iyami explanation. His face was cast downwards with his pale fists clenched tightly.

"Uh, Matsuno?" Iyami asked, his anger slightly deflating.

Chibita watched as the teen slowly got up onto his feet and turned to Iyami. The two stared wide-eyed as Karamatsu got on his hands and knees; bowing his head to the ground.

"I am deeply sorry for my brother's actions. I can't express how ashamed I am for his actions."

The two stood in shock; tensed up at the sight before him. All three were silent for awhile before Chibita began eyeing at Iyami, nudging him to say something. Trying to regain his composure at the uncomfortable situation, the elder crossed his arms, clearing his throat. "I-it's fine zansu! Just stop doing that. Like I said, just fix the problem."

Karamatsu stood up back up and nodded.

"How much did he take from you Iyami-san?" His voice was threateningly low and devoid of any buzzed manner he displayed not too long go. It got both Chibita and Iyami slightly unnerved.

"Um," Iyami said, feeling a little lost for words. "Around 7,000 yen."

The later proceeded to pull out his wallet and grabbed 10,000 yen; handing it to Iyami.

"Sheeh?!" Iyami screeched, a mix of confusion and offendedness. "Karamatsu-kun, when I said do something about Todomatsu, I didn't mean for you to pay me back with your money."

"Don't worry," Karamatsu replied looking at Iyami straight in the eye. His voice seeping with indignation. "What he did was unforgivable."

Now getting a better look, Chibita stared worriedly at the absolute rage on Karamatsu's face.

"He is going to return what he stole and apologize for the violence he inflicted on you."

Karamatsu took Iyami's hand and placed the money into his palm. He then pulled out a couple of more bills and set it down on the oden stand.

Chibita and Iyami looked at each other with uncertainty as they watched Karamatsu walk away.


	9. Adding Insult to Injury

**WARNING!**: Violence(somewhat graphic) and a whole lot more swearing than the previous chapters

* * *

**Adding Insult to Injury**

Osomatsu really can't catch a break and smoking isn't good for you kids

* * *

_His body felt heavy._

_It felt hard to breathe._

_He tried moving around, but every movement was met with a sharp pain._

_He noticed he was lying down. His ears picked up the high-pitched cry of cicadas from outside._

_He slowly turned his head to the side. His eyes hurt from the bright surroundings and white haze all around. He couldn't see where he was._

_However, a few feet away from him, he could clearly see Tougou. He was talking to someone on the phone._

_He seemed really angry._

_Tougou's voice sounded muffled and was going in and out. He couldn't comprehend what the man was saying. He tried making out some words._

_Jo-san? Price?...Him?_

_Tougou was swearing a lot; pacing about the white space. His movements and gestures were tense and aggressive._

_It made him feel really nervous._

_Now Tougou stood there looking at him. Glaring down at him. He felt so small._

_He blinked sluggishly. Tougou was saying something to him but no sound came out._

_Despite this… it scared him._

_His body began to tremble._

_Tougou started moving again._

_He was scared._

_He tried to get up but it hurt._

_It hurt so much._

_Tougou._

_He tried to scream but he couldn't._

_Tougou._

_He didn't like this._

_No._

_Tougou._

_Stop._

"_No!"_

Osomatsu slowly blinked awake.

He was still sitting in the alleyway with his head in his knees. God, he must have been exhausted.

He was shivering like crazy and there was this painful pounding in his head.

'Shit…' he thought annoyed. 'When did I fall aslee-'

Osomatsu stopped his train of thought once he realized the feeling of soft nudges and pulling on his clothes.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

He stayed still and pretended to sleep as he heard the arguing of two hushed voices in front of him. He could feel the warm breathing of one of them on him as he was being patted down.

"Bro, hurry the fuck up. He's gonna wake up if you don't move your ass!" One whispered voice said.

"Shut up and gimme a sec." Another, the one closest to him, replied.

"He better have something on him. Shit, it's cold!"

"Quick you're whining. I'm almost done."

Osomatsu wanted to roll his eyes.

'Idiots.'

He felt a hand on his sweater; the sound of the money crumpling around the stranger's grip.

"Jackpot!"

As the stranger pulled the money out of his pocket, Osomatsu's body moved automatically; grabbing the unsuspecting man's shirt collar and pulling him forward.

Despite his throbbing head, Osomatsu felt the growing smirk on his face as he slammed his forehead hard against the ametuer thief's head.

"Fuck!"

Osomatsu finally got to his feet and watched as a tall, scruffy-haired man looking to be a random thug in his early 20s- stumble back clutching his head tightly.

"Ouch," Osomatsu rubbed his forehead before walking over to the injured man on the ground. "You know, if you wanted to steal from a sleeping person, you should make sure they ain't a light sleeper."

He grabbed the stolen money back before kicking the man in the stomach. "Argh!"

"Or...y'know," Osomatsu exhaled a bored sigh. "Make sure they're not me."

Osomatsu wanted to give the man another kick for good measure, but was stopped short when the man's friend, a shorter guy with a mullet, trying to rush in from behind; a fist raised towards him.

The teen turned and side stepped away. The later stumbled and Osomatsu took the opportunity to get behind him and give him a swift kick to his left side.

The thief managed to keep himself grounded; turning back and aiming his fist at Osomatsu's face. Osomatsu smirked.

"To slow," he mocked. He dodged the oncoming attacked and planted his knee hard into the thief's gut. Giving the man no chance to catch his breath, he gave a hook to the man's chin.

The flushed teen smiled watching as the thief groaned at his feet. To be honest, he was far from happy with this current predicament but he was certainly pleased with himself.

He didn't like to brag (actually he did), but Osomatsu always prided himself at being stronger than any of the fellow lowlifes he and Tougou encountered. If they had moved passed pickpocketing chump change and actually doing some real damage, they would probably be at the top of the hierarchy with Tougou as the brains and him as the brawn. If he couldn't beat up some simple lowly thieves, he would be ashamed to call himself Tougou's partner.

"You fucker!"

Osomatsu quickly moved away, feeling the strong wind from narrowly missing the downward swing of a metal pipe. The first thief had already got up and managed to get himself a weapon to fight with.

"Tch," Osomatsu whispered under his breath. "Well that ain't fair."

Unfortunately for the boy, despite his mind being absolutely sure he could take on these two easily, Osomatsu could feel his body doing an awful job at displaying that same confidence.

He already felt out of breath. His body felt hot and tired, and his eyes kept focusing in and out like they were lenses on a camera. Not to mention waves of nausea hit him with every move he had made since waking up.

'Oh for fuck's sake, of all the times to-'

Osomatsu ducked down, dodging another swing of the scruffy-haired guy's pipe. Quickly, he charged head first at the man's torso; wrapping his arms around him. With all his strength, he lifted the thief and flipped him over his head. The man fell on his back; the back of his head making a small thump as he collided to the ground. Oso stumbled a bit backwards from the momentum as he noticed mullet guy was up and ready for more.

Osomatsu's headache was getting worse and he felt his knees begging to give under him. He didn't know how long he could keep this up, but he'd be damned to show any weakness in front of these bozos

"You want some more Mudflap?" Osomatsu goaded. "Come and get it."

The already offended thief ran up, trying to land a few jabs at Osomatsu; one managing to hit their mark as Osomatsu's right cheek forced back in reaction. In return, the teen swung around and elbowed the man's nose. The other thief soon joined in on the onslaught.

'1 vs 2? Now that's really unfair,' Osomatsu thought annoyed as he dodged another jab.

He grabbed the mullet thief's arm and pulled it backwards; pinning the arm to his back. He gave the thief's arm a good twist before roughly shoving him a few feet away before quickly missing another swing of the other's pipe. In retaliation, Osomatsu returned the other man a blow to the cheek. Now the two were grappling onto each other struggling to force the other to the started to take a few steps back.

"C'mon guys," Osomatsu taunted between heavy pants. "Quit making this so difficult. You tried to steal from me first. It's only fair for you guys to stay still like good little boys and take the punishment."

From his peripheral view, Osomatsu can see the mullet guy looking beyond rage. With blood falling from his nose and a bruise forming on his face, the man roared in annoyance. He charged at Osomatsu with full force.

Osomatsu quickly pivoted to the side, causing the taller man to move where he once was. In a hurried motion,Osomatsu let the man go, backing away and watching as the charging thief collided into his friend.

"Urgh!"

"Oof!"

The two thieves were now both on the ground. Their limbs were tangled together as they were both struggling to get back up; screaming at each other in a mix of confusion, anger, and embarrassment.

Osomatsu would have laughed at their pathetic display if it weren't for another pang of dizziness hitting him.

'I gotta get out of here.'

He needed to make sure the two thieves didn't get up. Scanning around, he saw the lead pipe that the taller thief had dropped was a few inches away from them.

He ran over and crouched down to grab the pipe. Focusing over at the two thieves still on the ground, he took the pipe ready to knock the men out. However, as he was about to stand up, Osomatsu felt movement behind him.

Before he could turn around, Osomatsu felt something hard and metal hit the side of his face. He tried to process what just happened but was struck once again to the back of his head, sending a shock through his whole body.

The next thing Osomatsu knew, he was on the ground; his vision all fuzzy and a sharp ringing in his ears.

'What the hell?'

"Shit man, you guys ok!" Osomatsu heard a new, almost distant, voice yell out. "C'mon let's get outta here!"

"Hell no! Help me teach this punk a lesson." He thought he heard scruffy-haired guy snarl.

'Fuck, something's not right here. I shouldn't...why am I...'

Osomatsu could feel something warm trickle down his face. For a second, he thought he could see red in the corner of his eye.

He tried to push himself up but was met with a kick to his stomach and a pipe to the side.

"You're dead now bitch."

As the strike of a metal bat made contact with his arm, Osomatsu couldn't help suddenly feeling a sense of growing fear and confusion. Something that seemed familiar to him.

He clenched his teeth tightly and allowed his body go limp; his mind trying to leave all that was happening at that very moment and escape deep into the corners of his mind.

It felt like hours begun to pass as Osomatsu lied there accepting blow after agonizing blow. He stayed like this until the pain started to become dull and the voices of the men grew quiet.

Soon, everything was silent. Everything was so cold.

He didn't know it was even over until soft kisses of iciness pressed against his cheek, prompting him to slowly blink his eyes open. Through the blurry vision, he noticed the thieves were nowhere to be seen.

Osomatsu noticed he was still on the ground; his face and stomach planted onto the dirty cement. Miraculously, he pushed himself until he managed to stand up; a soft, thin layer of white somewhat falling off his hoodie.

'When did it start snowing?' he questioned.

He leaned himself against a nearby wall, managing to stop himself from throwing up from the forced movement.

He shoved a trembling, bruised hand into his pocket. The money was gone. He glanced down and saw his bandanna and the wallet he stole earlier on the ground.

'Figures.'

The teen gave a subdued exhale. He was honestly surprised he had managed to stay conscious after all that.

He didn't even bother to check the wounds he got. He already knew something was probably sprained, broken, or worse if the continued throbbing in his head and the metallic taste in his mouth gave any indication of his current state. He also found himself having a very difficult time breathing and his body couldn't stop shivering.

Luckily, for the most part, he still felt somewhat numb from the suffering of his pathetic beatdown. However, Osomatsu knew it would be a matter of time before all the adrenaline left him and that pain would ultimately come back ten folds.

"Fuck...fuck me." He wheezed out. He coughed up a bit of blood; spitting it out on the ground. "Shit, was that a tooth?"

With a grunt, he pulled himself off the wall. He carefully knelt to the ground, picking up his bandanna, and gingerly placing it into his pocket.

Painstakingly trying to suppress any whimpers, Osomatsu slowly tried to limped off to somewhere away from the scene(fearing someone might have called the police due to the noise).

He only was able to move only a few blocks away before his body landed on the ground with a thud. Osomatsu grimaced in response and looked up to see a nearby trash dump. He dragged his body over to a wall by there and place himself against it; ignoring the smell of mold and piss. He was thankful that there were no streetlight over the trash dump and there were stacks of unfolded boxes left large enough for him to hide behind. Hopefully, with it being so late out, he would be able to stay there for bit without notice.

He didn't bother getting up or even wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. Instead, he clenched his eyes shut and prepared himself as new waves of pain slowly made its way throughout his entire being.

It felt so intense that Osomatsu felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His body spasmed with every cough he made and his mind was begging for him to just give in and pass out.

'Don't you dare you Fucker,' he demanded to himself. 'You can handle this. Don't let those assholes think they won.'

Osomatsu did his best to ignore the pain and the coldness by thinking of something else.

He tried to focus on being angry. How he would beat and kill the living shit out of those weaklings if he ever saw them again. How he would go back to Jo-san and smack that smug face of his to oblivion.

He thought numerous excuses in this mind on why he ended up like this.

He thought about Tougou-sama and how he would be saying to him now if he saw him this way. The older man would probably be disappointed. He would call him a idiot again and go off telling him a bunch of "I told you so"s and "It's your fault"s.

He imagined he would yell back at Tougou. He would come up and tell him that they had cheated and he could have taken their asses to kingdom come with no sweat. Tougou would likely smack him upside the head for talking back at him.

'Yeah,' Osomatsu thought dazedly. 'That's probably how it would go.'

Osomatsu frowned.

'Don't worry. I'm-I'm okay... I'll definitely find you...I-I'll apologize for screwing things up again. And I'll promise I'll make it up. I'll promise to get bette-'

There was a gasp.

Osomatsu's tensed up but tried to keep himself from moving a muscle despite his shaking and the occasionally cough escaping.

He heard that, right?

There was someone with him? How come he didn't hear them approach him? Or realize how close they were now? Was he mistaken and the area wasn't empty? Was it just a homeless bum?

From the corner of this closed eyelids, he vaguely felt a white light pointed at him. Did the stranger have a flashlight on them? Were they a policeman?!

Multiple questions continued to race through Osomatsu's head; not even realizing the person was trying to talk to him.

"Hey...poster, are you okay?…hurt pretty bad." The voice spoke. He tried to focus on making out what they were saying but it felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton.

"...innocence. Here, let's..face-...FUCK!?..."

It was like his hearing was going in and out. It sounded like they were panicking.

"T-this...-going on?...me...god...Calm...hospital...sh-...call...police?..."

Osomatsu's eyes shot open.

He was met with the rectangular, bright light of a cell phone. It was still too blurry to see pass the light, but he could make out the black silhouette of the cell phone holder kneeling over him.

In a quick motion, Osomatsu got up. Ignoring the hurt; ignoring his body's relentless screaming for him to stop, he pushed the silhouette to the ground and wrapped his fingers around his neck.

Breathing wildly and heart beating like crazy, Osomatsu started squeezing.

"Don't," Osomatsu wheezed out in a guttural voice. "Don't call the police or the hospital."

The silhouette was struggling, having dropped their phone and was now clawing at Osomatsu. Gasping for air, the silhouette tried desperately to remove the hands off his neck.

But Osomatsu squeezed harder and harder.

"No police or hospitals…Or I will kill you… I-I...will kill...you...Y-you...hear...me..."

Suddenly, everything was was beginning to spin. He felt heavy.

"...dammit…"

He couldn't resist as his body and mind finally succumbed to the cold blackness around him.

* * *

"I'll take these and give me four packs of cigarettes. Two Six Stars, one Harlboro, and one Cevius. Give me the best one from each of those brands."

"Uh...um, I'm sorry Sir, but could I see an ID plea-"

"*Sigh* Are we gonna have a problem here?"

"W-well, i-it-it's just you don't look-"

"Are you assuming my age? You do realize that's pretty rude right?"

"No! No Sir! I-I mean…Yes b-but my manager says we ne-"

"Your manager isn't here and I don't think my friends, you know...those guys hanging outside RIGHT now, would be very pleased to hear how you're treating your customers."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"And if you're thinking about calling an officer over keep in mind that it would probably take them a while to get here."

"..."

"Do you really want to cause so much trouble over a lame part-time job?"

"..."

"All of this and the four packs of cigarettes. Got it?"

"...I apologize...Sir...That will be 5900 yen..."

Todomatsu walked out of the convenience store chuckling to himself.

"What a loser," he commented as he gave a smug look at the stuffed plastic bag.

"Yo Todo! You got 'em?"

Todomatsu turned to the small group huddled closely together. They were all dressed up similarly to himself and some already looked pretty drunk. They were all looking at him impatiently.

"Well?" Eijiro, a bulky looking guy with a sour expression and a buzzcut, asked.

Todomatsu held out a long scowl before sighing and giving the man a forced smile.

"Here."

He threw to bag at him to which the later was caught off guard; fumbling a bit as he caught the bag.

"Fuck!" The older man shouted. "You little shit, you trying to break something in here?!"

"Pfft," Todomatsu huffed, walking to his designated spot; leaning himself against the store window. "No worries, there's no glass in there. Besides, I still got the stuff you wanted, didn't I?"

"Damn straight!" Eijiro grumbled, opening the bag up to a bunch of various snacks, cans of beer, and cigarettes.

"Nice Matsuno!" Masao, a tall, well-built guy with dyed blonde hair, grinned enthusiastically. "Hey, throw me a can over here!"

"You better not spill any on my bike ya Asswipe!" Go, a muscular guy in a leather jacket seated with his girlfriend (a rather busty girl with a tight shirt and even tighter pants) and already lighting up a cig, yelled out. "Do you even know how much the paint job and the decals cost?"

"Probably fuck-all! I have a better ride than this piece of junk. Oh! And hand me one of the Six Stars!"

Another guy about a year older than Todomatsu wearing a bunch of chains and jewelry, turned to him.

"Matsuno, you're not having one?"

Todomatsu dismissively waved at him, pulling out a different pack of smokes from his pocket.

"Nah," he said boredly. "I've got my own. Knock yourself out."

"Really?" The boy scoffed in disbelief. "Come on, what is that? Your Grandmother's shit?"

"Forget him Reiji," Go replied. "He thinks that the cheap tobacco he has tastes better."

"How gross," his girlfriend commented.

"Yeah, probably because his family's too poor for the good stuff," Masao jeered. "He's probably used to the crap he inhales."

Todomatsu rolled his eyes. "Shut up Jackwads."

"Awww, he's mad."

"No worries Todo," Eijiro laughed. "We're just playin'. It's your money. You can buy whatever brand ya want."

'Asshole...,' Todomatsu retorted back in his mind. 'You say that and you're the one that makes me buy the expensive stuff."

He clicked his tongue and gives the man a teasing grin. "Whatever it's cool," he said as he lights his cigarette.

Taking a few deep puffs, he pulled out his cellphone. He sighed and scrolled over random blog posts on his screen; not really paying attention what he was actually seeing.

At the moment, Todomatsu felt himself pushed into a tight spot.

With that latest purchase, he was pretty low on cash. Now that his parents are gone and he had no way of getting any income from his mom, he predicted that he probably had relatively three or four days of money left to spend if he managed it correctly.

Todomatsu tried to calculate the numbers in his head for a way to to give himself another day or two because there was no way he would to back home and ask Karamatsu for money. Especially if that meant giving Choromatsu the any satisfaction.

"Oh look," a buzzed Reiji called out. "Matsuno's looking at porn on his phone again!"

Todomatsu snapped his head up and looked at the other with a disgusted look. "Dude, that's nasty! Get your head out of the gutter!"

"Well, what do you expect us to think when you're staring at that screen so seriously instead of having a good time like us?"

"Yeah," Masao chided. "You're always looking on your phone. Must be interesting. Come on, give us the name of the pornsite."

"It's called 'How-About-You-Shut-Up-and-Mind-Your-Own-Business dot Screw You!" Todomatsu shouted out frustratingly.

"Yikes, touchy~"

"Boo! You're no fun Todomatsu!"

"I got it!" Eijiro added, ignoring Todomatsu. "You have a girlfriend or something, don't you? Better give us her friends' number, will ya!"

"A girlfriend? Nah, maybe he writes his own blogs with haikus justifying his taste for cheap cigs," Go suggested.

"Oooh, like a personal diary?"

"Yo lame, you're only scratching the surface there. He's like a part of a bunch of clones right? What if he and his brothers are secret science experiments and they're all trying to spread to the masses that his cheap cigs are the better ones?"

"Wrong, he's just a straight up alien. He's probably just trying to make contact with his techno alien brethren that's ready to invade Earth."

"Dude no, he's totally a secret agent partnered WITH said techno aliens fighting other techno aliens."

"You mean like the movie 'Guys in Black?'"

"Aliens?" The girlfriend giggled. "I don't think so. If anything, Masao and Reiji are. Oh but hey! Maybe he's secretly that Nousagi guy that's all over the forums?"

"Bwahaha, yeah right! A dropout punk like Todo here? That's too funny."

Todomatsu shook his head. "Ha ha very funny indeed," he said in a monotone voice. "Just laugh it up and enjoy your conspiracies theories."

He turned back to his phone; trying to drown out and ignore his drunken peers.

Todomatsu shivered and pulled his hood up over his hat; further covering his ears. He regretted not bringing a coat or something with him. He had left home so quickly after his fight with Choromatsu, that he was unable to grab himself some extra clothes. Now, he was gonna be stuck with wearing the same clothes for the next few weeks.

'Geez, it's freezing,' his mind complained. 'Why are we even out here instead of a karaoke bar or something?'

It had been snowing for a while and the temperature had been dropping earlier that night. He looked at the time on the corner of his screen.

'12:21 AM. It's getting late. I'm gonna need to head out soon and find a place to stay tonight. Home is out of the question and I'm DEFINITELY not planning to spend the night at one of these drunk idiots' place. Maybe I'll ask Hatabo or Totoko this time.'

As Todomatsu went through his contact numbers, he and the group glanced over at three men walking up towards the entrance of the convenience store. Two of them happened to look pretty worse for wear; like a train ran them over and reversed back for good measure.

It seemed that Masao knew them as he waved them over.

"Yo Eita, what the hell happened to you and Koji? You guys look like absolute shit."

"Nothing," the tall man grumbled, cradling his arm in pain.

The uninjured friend gave a chortle. Todomatsu noticed he had a baseball bat in his hand.

"Nothing?!" the friend replied back mockingly. "Masao, get fucking idiots tried to rob some kid and got themselves pummeled instead."

"A kid did that to you?" Eijiro questioned, turning his attention to the three strangers. "Man, that's just sad."

"What a bunch of idiots, right?" the man said amusedly. "I had to save their sorry asses before they became completes clowns of themselves. Now, they own me some drinks."

"Alright shut it Tatsuji!" The man with a mullet and large dark bruise on his face, presumably Koji, shouted. "We still managed to fuck him up in the end. And don't act like you wouldn't have joined Eita and I. You're just as happy that the kid had a shitload of cash on him! Probably also stolen given the wallet we foun-"

Before the man finished what he was saying, his eyes seemed to stop at Todomatsu with a wide look on his face. Todomatsu was confused at suddenly being glared at so intensely.

'What the hell?' Todomatsu thought questionly. 'He's looking at me like I killed his dog or something.'

The other injured person seemed to stare at him with wide eyes as well.

"Um excuse you," Todomatsu spoke somewhat offended. "Is there something on my face?"

Todomatsu was surprised when the man walked up to him; looking like he was ready for a fight.

"Hey Kid," the man said threateningly. "You got a brother or something?"

'Well that's a random thing to ask?!' Todomatsu was taken aback by the question. He didn't know why this beat up stranger was asking about his brothers or why he was being interrogated all of a sudden. He highly doubted any of his brothers knew the guy.

Todomatsu frowned at the man. Trying to look as uninterested or unbothered by the hostile aura he felt emitting from the man, he calmly pressed his cigarette to his lips, taking a long inhale before answering.

"Uh if by brother you mean the walking definition of a stick-up-the-ass or a stuttering weakling, than you're out of luck," Todomatsu said in a somewhat impertinent drawl.

He didn't even bother stating the other two given that one doesn't live at home while the other doesn't even step outside their door.

Luckily, the uninjured friend came over trying to pull his friend back with his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Dude," Tatsuji said in an annoyed but careful manner. "Leave the guy alone. It probably was someone who just looks like him. Let's just go and get the ice and beer."

The other seemed unwilling to move. He looked as if he was contemplating on whether to listen to his friend or not while still glaring down at Todomatsu. After a few seconds, he roughly shrugged off his friend's hand and stalked off into the store with the other two following suit.

Todomatsu scoffed. 'Weirdo.'

"Hey Todo, what did you do?" Masao asked with less concern and more with amused curiosity.

"No clue," he answered, turning back to his phone.

"Maybe one of your clones did something," Go commented.

Todomatsu glared harder at his screen.

"Heck if I know," Todomatsu said repulsed. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't give a damn with what they do anyways."

"But man Masao," Eijiro spoke out. "You know some weakass friends."

"Hey says you! We're buddies with Matsuno here y'know.

"Oh right," Eijiro sniggered. "Hey Matsuno, let's get some barbeque later. We got to pack you with some meat!"

Reiji looked up excitingly. "Oooh we should order some ribeye steak and the wagyu!"

"Hey Todo," Eijiro called out; letting out a thick cloud of smoke at Todomatsu direction. "You'll still be able to cover for me right?"

The later paused his scrolling for a second before quickly turning to Eijiro with a smirk. "Sure sure. No prob~"

Todomatsu was still trying to shrug off the bizarre encounter. He was used to people mistaking him for his brothers or asking him if he had any siblings. But the way the man looked at him with such anger definitely made him curious. Especially with the fact that out of all the brothers, everyone usually expected him to be the one to cause trouble.

'Speaking of trouble...'

Todomatsu's phone began to silently vibrate with an incoming call. Choromatsu's name was on the caller ID.

He rolled his eye. 'Of course it's Choromatsu. Ready to complain about something else I see.'

He shoved the phone in his pocket and let it ring; focusing on finishing his cigarette and counting the falling snowflakes instead.

However, his phone kept ringing...over and over.

Todomatsu pulled out his phone again. 'Just go to voicemail already.' At this point it, his screen was already showing 5 miss calls and texts from Choromatsu in all caps.

**The Hypocrite:** I SWEAR TO GOD TODOMATSU! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO IYAMI-SAN!

Subsequently, a text message from Karamatsu suddenly popped up.

**Stick-Up-The-Ass:** Todomatsu, I know you are seeing this. Stop with what you are doing and come home right now.

As if he didn't receive even more confusion, even Ichimatsu sent him a text.

**Actual Shittymatsu: **You've done it this time, you idiot.

"What the heck?" Todomatsu muttered. Bewilderment and concern forming on his face. Karamatsu could get equally mad as Choromatsu whenever he did anything wrong, but Ichimatsu...ICHIMATSU of all people bothered to send HIM something.

And what did Iyami have to do with all of this?

Todomatsu pinched the bridge of his nose; he made a groan of frustration.

"Problem Todo?" Eijirou asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

Todomatsu shook his head. He threw his cigarette to the ground and smothered it out with his foot. "Nah, it's nothing. Just my brothers again."

Casually, he turned to the others and gave a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Sorry guys," he said giving a bashful grin; tucking his hands into his pockets. "But I'll have catch up with you later."

"Aw what the fuck, man! The night just sta-"

Todomatsu didn't give his friends anytime to speak. Gripping the phone in his hand- not bothering to look at it despite it still continuing to buzz- he walked off away from the bright lights of the convenience store.

With no direction in mind, he continued walking until he made his way to a more quieter place to collect his thoughts. He was in an alleyway a few blocks away from the busier streets of the city.

Todomatsu stopped and took a deep breath; looking at the remaining unread texts from Choromatsu.

**The Hypocrite: **YOU BRAT, I KNOW UR SEEING THIS. IT SAY READ ON MY TEXTS!

**The Hypocrite: **HOW IN THE WORLD DID U THINK U CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?

**The Hypocrite: **YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE ONCE KARAMATSU NII-SAN AND I GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!

Todomatsu clicked his tongue in annoyance; furiously typing back a response:

"_UM EXCUSE U? First off, I have no idea what you are even talking about."_

"_Second, I haven't even seen Monsieur Buck Teeth for two weeks now."_

"_And third, I didn't even do anything to him that would warrant a stupid angry mob at me!"_

**The Hypocrite: **Stop making excuses Todomatsu! Iyami told Karamatsu already that you assaulted him. Are u not ashamed of yourself?!

"_Im not because it wasn't me! Iyami was prob drunk or something bc he saw the wrong person. I was hanging out with friends the entire day"_

**The Hypocrite: **Oh rly? Than how do I know you weren't doing that while you were with them huh? Given those people you hang out with, I wouldnt be surprised that all of you would do something like this.

**The Hypocrite: **What would mom think of this huh? You r to come home right now and apologize!

"_Wwww yeah right. Go screw urself brother dearest (-‿◦)"_

Todomatsu closed his phone; ignoring anymore responses from Choromatsu. The snow or the freezing temperatures weren't even bothering him anymore. Rather he felt hot with rage; his blood beginning to boil.

He threw his head back in anger; feeling nothing but insulted with his brothers' accusations. He begun to punch the wall next to him and continued to take his anger out on the concrete surface until he was out of breath.

'Just forget those losers,' Todomatsu thought to himself, leaning his arm on the wall and glaring at the ground. 'Just let them think what they want the heck is on me?'

He removed his arm from the wall and noticed something wet and dark was staining his sleeve. Disgusted, Todomatsu shot himself away from the wall looking at his hoodie sleeve in panic.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Grroooosssss!"

As he backed away he felt himself almost trip on something. As his foot hit it, it made a metallic clank as it rolled on the ground. Todomatsu turned around and looked down to see a lead pipe.

He would have paid no mind to it, that is, if he didn't noticed something trailing off the pipe and onto the thin patches of snow that covered the ground's surface.

Something looking suspiciously red.

Todomatsu looked at the object before moving his eyes around the partially white ground. Interestingly, there were drops and small, thin smears of dark reds and browns within the vicinity of the discarded pipe.

'Probably just another fight.' Todomatsu figured before he paused; looking at his sleeve with irritation. 'Oh come on, I only have this sweater to wear right now!"

Crossing his arms together and clicking his tongue, he examined at the blood with a scrutinized look. He noticed a very tiny puddle of blood collect on one place.

Poking it with his shoe, it was still in the process of drying up.

"Well either way someone had a shitty time," Todomatsu said somewhat intrigued but overall unperturbed. 'Hopefully no one got killed. That would be annoying.'

He was about to walk away until he noticed something else on the ground.

An opened wallet.

Tempted, he picked up the wallet. Any cash was already long gone but surprising there were still a few cards left that were sticking out of the pockets. Curiously, he pulled out what seemed to be a driver's license from the first pocket.

'Better just drop it off at the koban and-'

His eyes widened in shock.

Why was he staring down at a picture of Iyami's face?

Todomatsu stared at the picture incredulously. He placed the wallet into his pants pocket. He opened up his phone and scrolled to Ichimatsu's name on his contacts. Quickly, he begun to type.

"_Kwsk?"_

It was about a minute or two before the elder brother answered back.

**Actual Shittymatsu: **Are you serious?

_"Awww Ichimatsu, just answer will u pretty please__（￣__ε__￣）"_

Another minute.

**Actual Shittymatsu: **Shittymatsu nii-san came home ready to murder you.

**Actual Shittymatsu: **He said that Iyami came to him screaming that YOU attacked him and stole his wallet.

_"Ohhhh…."_

_"And how bad was Buck Teeth beaten up pray tell?"_

**Actual Shittymatsu: **Well, from what Shittymatsu nii-san said, Iyami was hit in the face and the stomach. He's got pretty bad bruises from that.

There seemed to be a long pause before Ichimatsu answered; almost hesitating.

**Actual Shittymatsu:** Hey you idiot, normally I wouldn't care what you or the others do but if you actually did this, this is really damn pathetic.

Todomatsu bit his lip, typing.

"_Was that all that happened to Iyami?"_

There seemed to be another pause.

**Actual Shittymatsu: **Todomatsu, what is going on?

Todomatsu didn't bother replying back.

Closing his phone, he casually walked out of the alley; pulling his cap further down his head. As he walked, Todomatsu made sure to keep his eyes scanning the ground. When he spotted footprints and drops of blood on the snow, he knew he was going the right way.

'Now, if I were a bloody mess after being jumped by a bunch of assholes…'

Todomatsu scoured around the areas; finding himself in the rundown, darker parts of the city. He steeled his breath. He didn't like to go around here by himself especially late at night. A lot of yakuza, homeless, and other troublesome people tended to live here. If Todomatsu wasn't careful, he could be jumped or w-...what was that?

Todomatsu could faintly hear the sound of whimpers and groans coming from his right. He turned his head to see that there was an overcrowded garbage collection spot by a closed business building.

'Don't go towards the dark and suspicious looking trash dump Todomatsu.'

Despite the nagging and reasonable voice in his head, Todomatsu started taking a few steps towards the sounds; slowly pulling out his phone and opening up the built-in flashlight. He pinched his nose in repulsion from the smell.

As he moved the light over the piles of garbage bags, Todomatsu gave a startled gasp and took a step back in reaction. It didn't take him long to find what he had heard as he saw a lump of a person hurdled by the side of a wall hidden amongst stacks of cardboard. Todomatsu, keeping his distance, examined the mystery man.

The black hooded man laid there with his body curled inward and back facing towards him. However, Todomatsu could tell right away that the man was not in the best shape. The haggard breathing of the man sounded painful and full of wheezing and coughing. Although Todomatsu was a good feet away, he could easily tell that the man's body was shaking as if he was having a seizure. The path on the floor where the man probably dragged himself on also had a thin hand-smear of blood.

If the teen couldn't already tell the mystery man was alive, or at the very least still breathing, he would have mistaken the scene before him as murder. Which, then again, was already debatable.

Hearing another painful cough coming from the hooded figure, Todomatsu sighed.

"Hey there Mr. Imposter, are you okay? You're the punk those weirdos earlier mugged right? Seriously man, you're hurt pretty bad." Todomatsu puts a hand on his hip; scanning the man's body up and down with condescending amusement.

"Though, can't say you don't DESERVE it~ Because of you, my idiot brothers think I stole from a guy we know."

He crept over and lowered himself down to the man's side; still cautiously watching the man's movements with the help of the flashlight. He could tell the person seemed to be a boy maybe his age.

'Hmm, I mean...from the looks of it he DOES have a similar build and complexion to me. Maybe I can give Iyami a pass since he was probably drunk.'

The stranger's body continued to convulse with every strained cough. Todomatsu frowned.

"Well whatever…let's get you help before you die so you can help prove my innocence."

Todomatsu carefully reached his hands out to the boy. Slowly, he took the stranger's hood and pulled it down see the back of the his head. Todomatsu was sickened to figured what the punks earlier used the bat for. The stranger's hair was matted with fresh blood, having seeped through the hood's fabric and onto Todomatsu's hand.

"Shit! Did they crack open your skull?" Todomatsu said slightly panicked and concerned. He tried pulling the man's body away from the wall and facing towards him. The teen seemed limp and unresponsive. "Hey can you hear me Mr. Imposter? Stay alive ok?"

Todomatsu shined his flashlight on the man's covered face. "Here, let's get your hair out of your face-WHAT THE FUCK!?"

As he brushed the stranger's sweaty bangs away, Todomatsu wasn't prepared to see his own face reflected back at him. He pulled himself back; heart beating rapidly.

"T-this...K-Karamatsu?...no wait...your not...no...NO...What's going on?"

This wasn't Karamatsu. He could tell it wasn't. It wasn't Choromatsu or Ichimatsu or Jyushimatsu either. The stranger, though the blood and bruises, look exactly like all of them but he also seemed different.

But he wasn't them. He couldn't be them. But Todomatsu couldn't help the gut-clawing feeling the injured person before him was too similar...way too familiar. He couldn't be...was he...but that means-

"This can't be happening to me," Todomatsu's voice quicken. He felt like he was hyperventilating. "It's not possible! It has to be a mistake! Oh god! Oh my god! Fuck calm down Todomatsu! Calm down- SHIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

'Look again Todomatsu!' He tried to rationalize. 'Double check and you'll see you got it wrong. You're brain is just playing tricks on you! That's it!'

However,no matter how hard he tried, Todomatsu could only see him and his brother's face on the person currently bleeding on the ground. The look-alike needed some medical attention. The teen started to dial numbers on his cellphone.

"Right...Hospital...I should call a hospital or...or maybe the police? I-I don't know-"

Before he could press the call button, Todomatsu suddenly felt his back forced to the ground and something wrapping around his neck.

He gasped out in shock only to find no air coming in. He couldn't breath. Why couldn't he breath? His eyes opened slightly, making out the look-alike now on top of him; choking him.

"Don't," The look-alike said in low clear, threatening voice . "Don't call the police or the hospital."

'Stop!' Todomatsu wanted to scream. 'Somebody help!' He let go of his phone and tried to remove the hands off his neck.

He began to desperately scratch, hit, and kick the man but to no avail; feeling the hands going tighter and tighter around his neck. Todomatsu head was pounding, begging for oxygen. His body was going weak and his hands slowly stopped resisting. His vision was getting dark and the threatening voice continued to talk.

"No police or hospitals…Or I will kill you…"

Suddenly, as if by miracle, the man's hands begun to loosen enough for Todomatsu to taking a shaky, hungry gasp of air. He gasped and coughed, greedily taking deep breaths of the cold air around him; clutching his bruising neck. Still aware of what was happening, Todomatsu fearfully looked up to the man pinning him down only to see the crazy look-alike's eyes were unfocused. His voice weakened.

"...I-I...will kill...you...Y-you...hear...me ...dammit…"

The teen felt the extra weight as the look-alike's body gave way on top of him.

It was silent save for the shaky breathing of both men. Todomatsu stayed absolutely still; unable to move or even think. Looking at the look-alike, he had a pained, tired expression on his unconscious face.

Todomatsu, still caressing his neck, cautiously pushed the surprising light body off him before frantically crawling backwards away from the unconscious man. Todomatsu was wide-eyed, looking down to see his clothes were stained with sweat and blood. The snow continued to fall, covering both men slowly as Todomatsu stayed where he was; watching the other in fear he would get up any second.

He coughed a few more times, trying to catch his breath and calm down his rapidly beating heart.

After a few moments, Todomatsu reached out a trembling hand and pick up his phone. He steadily got to his feet and started dialing. The teen placed the phone to his ear as it started to ring; eyes like a hawk at the injured man.

After the fifth ring, the the person on the other side answered.

"Ojisan wake up," Todomatsu tried to hide the quivering in his voice. "I'm coming over right now and I'm going to need your medical help."

"Huh?" Dekapan's voice yawned, sounding confused. "Oya? Todomatsu-kun, it's late. What is the matter?"

"Just do as I say alright? Have your first aid stuff out."

Todomatsu walked towards the look-alike's body, nudging his foot on the man's leg. There was no response besides low, shallow breathing.

"Be ready when I get there and...don't freak out."

With that, Todomatsu hung up. Gripping his phone tightly around his fingers, he glared down at the mysterious boy.

"Please don't let this be him."


	10. Crossing the Bridge

Pretty short chapter, this one. Meh... **WARNING(?): Mention of s****omewhat graphic injuries.**

* * *

**Crossing the bridge**

Todomatsu and Dekapan talk about the mysterious boy.

* * *

It didn't take long for Todomatsu to arrive at Dekapan's place.

After the phone call, the shaken teen dialed a taxi cab and dragged the unconscious man inside. Thankfully, the driver didn't notice the blood stains on their dark clothes and Todomatsu was able to fool him, claiming his 'buddy' was just passed out and drunk.

Unsurprisingly, Dekapan was bewildered when the two knocked on his door around 2 am.

"Todomatsu-kun! What happened? Who is-"

"Questions later. Help him first." Was all Todomatsu said.

They set the injured man up on a futon in the upstairs guest room and Dekapan got to working; Todomatsu at his side.

"Is he dying?" Todomatsu questioned. He watched the man's chest move up and down with each labored breath. He wiped the crusted blood and sweat from the man's face; his expression full of pain and discomfort.

"He looks flushed." Dekapan pressed a gloved hand to the on the boy's forehead. "He might have passed out from a fever."

"Here," Dekapan ordered. "Help me remove his sweater."

Now with lights on, they could see the damage done in full, clear view.

As they carefully removed the black sweater, Todomatsu noticed ugly purple and black bruises along the other teen's arms and stomach which could be seen through his white t-shirt that was damp with sweat. He had a few scraps and cuts as well, especially on his hands and palms. His face and head seemed to be where most of the blood, thankfully drying up, came from: a trickle seen from the corner of his lip, a broken nose, and obviously the wound on the back of his head. Todomatsu couldn't help staring all over the stranger's figure.

He was pale aside from the reddened cheeks. He height and slender frame was like his and Choromatsu's, but he was a bit on the scrawny side. There was a large bruise on the side of his face, but it was still like staring into a mirror. It bothered Todomatsu.

Dekapan turned the man's head to the side to get a better look at the gash.

"Well the wound is beginning to stop bleeding," Dekapan examined. "But he'll need some stitches." Dekapan then lightly pressed his hands around the boy's chest. "Some bruised ribs but thankfully not broken. We'll focus on the stitches and the fever."

"Right," Todomatsu quickly rushed to the bathroom; grabbing towels and a basin of cold water.

He stopped for a moment, looking at the mirror. He recoiled in disgust to see his neck was starting to form the purplish color of a bruise.

A reminder of what happened barely an hour ago.

With an irritated growl, he pulled the drawstrings of his jacket away from him. Subsequently, the hood of the jacket shrunk and scrunched up; tightly wrapping around his neck like a scarf and covering the blemish as best as it could.

When he came back, Dekapan was preparing a syringe of Lidocaine.

"I'll place those towels on him after I stitch and bandage the wound," Dekapan noted. "If he's needs a transfusion, hopefully one of us has the same blood-type."

Dekapan said this as he gently injects the perimeter of the head wound with the numbing fluid. "But overall, I think he'll be fine."

Todomatsu noticed Dekapan had pulled a thin blanket up to the stranger's chest. There was creases on Dekapan's furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Dekapan voiced hitched. "It's nothing."

The later wanted to roll his eyes. "I don't believe you."

The elder sighed, clearing his throat. "As you said earlier Todomatsu-kun, questions later."

For the next 30 minutes, Todomatsu cradled the stranger's head; keeping it steady and blotting any trickles of blood away with a clean cloth as Dekapan painstakingly stitched up the wound. The whole process was uncomfortable and awkward with Todomatsu trying to carefully prompt the limp body up from the floor.

"I'm almost done," the doctor announced as he grabbed his scissors and snipped the rest of the thread off.

The older man then walked over to the desk of supplies and put away the thread and needle; grabbing some gauze. Todomatsu continued to keep as still as possible for Dekapan while the man wrapped the roll of gauze around the unconscious boy's head.

If felt like the young teen was holding his breath for a long time, staring down at the man before him until Dekapan tapped at his arm signalling him that he was finished.

As Todomatsu carefully set the stranger's head to side onto the pillow, he looked at the older gentleman questioningly.

"Do you need anything else?"

"It's alright, I have everything handled from here." The later grabbed a towel and placed them under the cold water.

He then turned to the young teen. "I'm just going to check on his fever and then bandage up those cuts and bruises. Thank you for your assistance Todomatsu-kun. Why don't you go downstairs to the family room and wait? You could also sleep on the couch if you want."

Despite his exhausted mind, Todomatsu sensed the feeling that he was being pushed away. He shook his head. "It's okay. I'm not tired."

Still, without arguing, he slowly walked to the door, pulling out his cellphone. Before leaving, he turned his gaze to the look-alike and then back at Dekapan.

"Call me when you're done or if you need me."

* * *

Dekapan's doorbell began to ring. There was a high-pitched female voice on the other side.

"Dekapan Ojisan! It's Totoko! I'm here for the ointment for my father's muscle pain."

Dekapan opened the door, letting in the cold morning air and greeting his visitor with a welcoming smile. "Ah Yowai-kun, good morning!"

He handed the girl a bag with the ointment. "Here you go, just as promised. Be sure he doesn't apply too much of it in one go. A thin layer is more than enough."

"Thank you," the young woman bowed gratefully. However, her expression morphed into worry when she noticed his tired eyes and pale face. "Oji-san, are you okay? Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oya?" Dekapan paused. His eyes widened in realization and shook his hands in front of her defensively. "O-Oh! Yes yes! I'm fine! I slept plenty. Thank you for your concern though."

Totoko looked confused but didn't say anything. "Hey Ojisan, sorry to bother you, but have you also heard from Todomatsu-kun recently? Choromatsu-kun and Karamatsu-kun has been trying to get in contact with him but he won't answer."

"Ah... ah no, I haven't. Tell his brothers I said sorry. I'm sure he'll turn up soon. You know how he is." Dekapan gave a small laugh.

"I see," Totoko then sighed and shook her head. "Humph! Honestly, I swear those boys will be the death of me. Well, I'll be off now. Thank you again Ojisan!"

"Have a nice day and stay warm!" The older man beamed as the girl walked off. When she was out of sight, he let out a long breath; closing the door behind him.

"You're a terrible liar," Todomatsu said nonchalantly as Dekapan walked into the kitchen. "Seriously, you sounded so unconvincing." The boy took off his hat and pressed his hands against his face. "Well, it's Totoko so I highly doubt she suspected anything," he commented almost mockingly.

"I feel bad," The old man answered back; grabbing a kettle of hot water from the counter. "She seems worried about you. She said your brothers have been looking for you."

"Don't care." Todomatsu said bluntly, rubbing his eyes. He then looked up at Dekapan. "Anyways, thanks again, Oji-san."

It had been five hours since Todomatsu arrived with the mysterious teenager. Dekapan worked tirelessly through the night: closing and wrapping the boy's wound, cleaning and bandaging the cuts, icing the swelling bruises, and bringing down the boy's fever. Around 4 am, he had to call a barely awake Todomatsu over to check his blood for a transfusion.

He had the same blood type as the the boy. Todomatsu and Dekapan both refused to comment about it.

Needless to say, the strange individual was now asleep and healing up in the room above them.

"I must say, I was quite shocked to see you come to me for this. It's...it's been awhile since I've done work like that as a doctor," Dekapan laughed quietly. "I prefer doing medicinal work these days."

"Sorry," Todomatsu looked at him somewhat apologetically. "He- I didn't know where else to go. I thought you could help."

Dekapan nodded as he poured hot tea into two empty cups. "Amazing that you found him when you did. Ignoring his physical wounds, there was a higher chance for him to freeze to death instead. Thank goodness it'll stop snowing for the next few days."

He gave one of the cups to the teen and sat down opposite from him. "I believe I'm right when I say that the boy upstairs isn't Karamatsu or the others, are they?"

"Yeah…." Todomatsu continued staring down at the steaming tea in his hands. "You could tell?"

"Not at first," the older man said blowing on his tea0. "But I couldn't help but feel this familiar aura coming from him."

"Aura?" The younger questioned, looking at him incredulously.

"He's also been through a lot even before you found him like this. Hasn't bathed, slightly malnourished, blisters on his hands, old scars..."

The younger observed how Dekapan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Todomatsu-kun," Dekapan said; his tone a mixture of excitement and wonder. "Is he Osomatsu-kun?"

Todomatsu bit the bottom of his lip. He didn't answer, watching Dekapan instead chuckle in disbelief, almost like some revelation was finally sinking in the old man's mind. "I can't believe it...It's...It's jarring. A miracle really! Ha ha! He was missing for all these years. They said it was possible he might have been...To think he's still-"

"That's what I would like to find out," Todomatsu cut the man off; clenching his cup tightly. He looked up at the doctor with a stoned expression. "Frankly, it would be better if he wasn't. So if he truly is the eldest son, I want to be sure."

"Todomatsu-kun?"

"I want you to use mine and his blood for a dna test. You have plenty from both of us to use for your samples don't you?"

The later scratched the back of his head in contemplation. "Do you really think that's necessary? You already gave him some of your blood from the transfusion. That proves you both have the same blood-type like how identical twins do."

"Yeah and so do complete strangers," the teen retorted. "Blood type doesn't matter."

He picked up his tea and took a few sips. "I want to be sure. Test and all. I want it done soon or even now. Before he wakes up preferably."

"It wouldn't be consensual," Dekapan argued. "Why not ask him when he wakes up?"

Todomatsu scoffed. He leaned the palm of his hand against his cheek. "He can't do anything to argue about it. Besides, we don't know how long it'll be until he wakes up and we're both dying to know now...but we each want different results."

He glared downwards as his hand moved down to neck, caressing scrunched up fabric of his hood. "In any case, he owes me for making me do things the hard way."

Dekapan looked at him addled but Todomatsu just turned and gave the elder an innocent smirk.

"He doesn't need to know. Simple as that."

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes. The two just continued to stay seated until they finished up their drinks. As he took his last gulp, Dekapan spoke in a solemn voice.

"So Todomatsu-kun… Are you sure that's what you want?"

The way he said it almost startled Todomatsu, but immediately shook it off.

"Yes," the teen answered. He stared at the man with a determined look in his eyes.

Dekapan hummed in thought for awhile before shaking his head. "I see now," he sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. It only seems reasonable and fair to do so. However…"

Todomatsu gave a puzzled look as Dekapan got up from his chair and walked up in front of him. The man placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked at the boy with a concerned frown.

"What is it?"

"What happens if this person is your brother?" The small old man asked, prompting the boy to look back up at him in confusion.

Dekapan's voice was careful, serious, but kind. "It'll be alright wouldn't it? Easier? If he wasn't him, that is?" For some reason, Todomatsu couldn't help but flinch at the remark.

"You and him then wouldn't have to talk or see each other after this. But what if it's not what you hoped for and this person is actually Osomatsu-kun?"

The teen felt the wrinkled hand tighten. "What will you do? Will you tell your family? Matsuyo? Your brothers? You need to prepare for both results Boya."

"And of course, I will too," he flashed him a sincere smile. "So I apologize for being inconsiderate and getting too excited."

Todomatsu turned away quickly and swatted the hand off his shoulder. He gritted his teeth; face pensive in thought.

There was a pause before the young man took a long, deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Fine…" he relented. "Just get it done soon."

Dekapan nodded in acknowledgement before giving a long tired yawn.

"Yosh! Leave it to me."

His mannerisms went back to his usual laid-back self; almost as if the atmosphere wasn't so tense a minute ago.

"I'm pretty tired so you don't mind if I do it later after I take a nap?" He rubs the back of his neck. "What a shame. I was supposed to meet with Dayon for lunch today."

With another yawn, the older man trotted back into the hallway and towards the stairs; Todomatsu got up and followed behind. As he went up the stairs, he looked back at the young man. "Will you be staying?"

The later shrugged, placing his hands in his pocket. "Guess so, got nowhere else to go until the test results."

"That's fine. Feel free to get some sleep as well. If you're hungry, you can leave the door unlocked if you want to go grab something and come back."

Todomatsu simply nodded in return. "Thanks." His eyes gestured to upstairs. "And what about him?"

Dekapan hummed. He crossed his arms, uncertain. "Well, it's a little hard to guess. I believe he'll be out for a few more hours due to his fever. Probably go in and out of consciousness at times."

He gave the boy a reassuring smile. "I'll check up on him in an hour or two. But in the meantime, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"See you later," Todomatsu said simply, waving to the old man as he disappeared up the stairs. The swish sounds of a door opening and closing was heard. Then silence.

Todomatsu was left alone.

Stretching and yawning, he ambled towards the couch and threw himself on it. He took relief in the soft comfort of the cushions especially after a night such as this. He just wanted to sleep the whole day away.

Unfortunately, he couldn't help stop the still lingering feelings that kept haunting his mind. He couldn't stop it last night and he certainly couldn't stop it now.

'Ah, Oji-san...that stupidly naive, old fool.'

His eyes drew themselves to the hallway that led up the stairs.


	11. Watershed

Holy crap, this took forever to write. Enjoy~

* * *

**Watershed**

People really need to use their indoor voices

* * *

Ichimatsu gave a tired yawn as he turned to the next page; his eyes engrossed with the textbook sitting on his lap.

"Here you go, Nii-chan!"

He looked up to see Jyushimatsu smiling as he placed the hot cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks."

He watched the younger brother curiously shift his gaze downwards to the book and then to his laptop on the table. A word document was opened up and he noticed it was full of nothing but English words. Jyushimatsu scanned the text trying to mouth the first sentence in broken English.

"Gu-Gyuritins, todai Ibu wirr bi paresentin mai-"

"Do you need anything?" Ichimatsu said boredly, leaning his head on his palm.

Jyshimatau pulled his head back quickly and asked in a meek voice.

"Big exam?"

"Mm, I have a presentation tomorrow."

Ichimatsu took a sip of his tea before turning back to his book. "I am required to say it entirely in English."

"Oh... do you need to read this out in front of the class?" the younger said this gesturing at the laptop.

"No, fully memorized," he answered in a dry tone. "Afterwards, I have to answer questions and debate my argument in English as well. The whole point is to prepare us as if we're in a board meeting with foreigners."

Jyushimatsu's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Wow, that's really impressive Nii-chan!"

"Huh, really." His voice seeped of sarcasm, but unfortunately went unnoticed by the younger's enthusiasm.

"Of course! Learning another language to its fullest is such an accomplishment. Especially when you're older it's really difficult. I mean, what your class has to do is nothing compared to what we learned back in highschool." Jyushimatsu crossed his arms with a disappointed grin. "I could never really get the hang of it. Too hard for me I guess."

"Well, it's to be expected," Ichimatsu said with a raised eyebrow. He took a pencil and marked a note on the page. "Seriously, it's no big deal."

"Ah… haha right," Jyushimatsu chuckled nervously now showing embarrassment. He averted his eyes away, scratching his chin absentmindedly. "Still, I think it would really help to speak another language for certain situations. English is only considered an extracurricular in my field area. You and Karamatsu Nii-san could-"

Ichimatsu glared. "Could what?"

"...Nevermind."

"I'M GONNA THROTTLE HIM!"

Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu both turned their attention to the kitchen where their older brother was screaming into his cellphone, texting furiously on the screen.

"Choromatsu Nii-san," Jyushimatsu called out worriedly. "Are you alright?"

The elder turned to them. With angry, heavy steps, Choromatsu stormed into the room they were in. "It's been a day and a half already and I still can't get a hold of that irresponsible, selfish brother of ours. Where in the world is that good-for-nothing?!"

Jyushimatsu walked over to Choromatsu, gently patting his shoulder. "Choromatsu Nii-san, you should calm down."

Ichimatsu groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you STILL on about that? Give it a rest already. This isn't the first time Todomatsu went dark." He growled. "Even Shittymatsu quit his whining and stopped his insistent calling."

"Karamatsu had no choice," the second son retorted. "He had to go to work."

"My god, you two shitheads are making such a big deal out of this," Ichimatsu shook his head. "It's Todomatsu we're talking about. Besides, Iyami's doing fine now."

Choromatsu took umbrage at his remark and glared scoldingly at him. "Honestly Ichimatsu, this is serious," he argued. "Iyami has been nothing but a good friend to our family. This action, this CRIME, is something that brings nothing but shame. At this point, Todomatsu will become..."

For a split second, the eldest's eyes darkened. With a grunt of frustration, Choromatsu shrugged off Jyushimatsu's hand and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Fine! It you want me to stop talking about it, since you're both home and Karamatsu Nii-san is off tonight, I say that before you leave we can have dinner together."

Ichimatsu cringed with displeasure. "Gross."

"Hush. Might as well spite Todomatsu and make some hot pot for everyone. So I need you two to go to the store and buy these ingredients."

"Can we do this another time? I have a presentation to-"

"Dad said we should have dinner together while they're gone," Choromatsu countered. "It would ease Mom to do so. Besides, you'll do fine like you always do."

Ichimatsu frowned, wanting to say something, but instead silently clicked his tongue. "...Of course."

"Here you go," Choromatsu said handing the paper to Jyushimatsu. He then stretched his arms up in the air and moved his head from side to side; the sound of soft, short cracking coming from his stiff upper body. If Ichimatsu guessed, he figured the older brother must have spent a lot of hours bend down on his laptop again.

"If you need me," Choromatsu added. "I'll be upstairs for a bit. Call me down when you get back."

He waved them off before walking out the door and heading up the stairs; grumbling the whole way up.

Once it got quiet, Jyushimatsu sighed out a long held breath and walked back to Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu scoffed. "What a joke," he muttered to himself. "A good friend? If I remember correctly, Iyami was nothing but a greedy pain in the ass when we were kids."

"Come on Nii-chan. Let's get going."

With no point arguing anymore, Ichimatsu closed his laptop and followed his brother out the door.

* * *

"Thank you! Please come again!"

The female clerk waved goodbye as Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu exited the grocery store. Both of them were carrying a large bag filled with various meats, vegetables, and other toppings.

"Haha he went overboard with the list didn't he?" Jyushimatsu stared at the copious amount of food. "Though he shouldn't have decided on such a big dinner so soon. But what can we do. It's Choromatsu Nii-san after all."

Ichimatsu kept staring at his cellphone screen as they walked the streets of the city. His expression sullen as he tapped over to his messages.

'What is he thinking?' He thought to himself.

It was a fairly cloudy, mid-afternoon. It was still pretty chilly, overpowering the patches of warm sunshine that escaped out of the grayish clouds. The snow had settled since yesterday morning, but the sidewalks were still covered with a thin layer of ice; making it somewhat difficult to walk on.

Although they were overall forced to go outside; on the way to the store, both of them felt good to get away from the stuffiness of the house. Mostly away from Choromatsu's wrath.

Jyushimatsu took a slow long inhale; enjoying the cool freshness of the winter air despite it giving him a slight pinch on the nose.

"He looked kind of scary back there didn't he," Jyushimatsu noted. "Well, we better get home before the fish cakes spoil."

'I don't get it at all.'

"Nii-chan?"

'Damn those idiots...'

Jyushjimatsu raised a curious eyebrow to Ichimatsu. A brooding air seemed to be releasing out of the latter as he eyed his phone with odd intensity.

"Nii-chan, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Ichimatsu snapped his head up, finally acknowledging his concerned-looking younger brother.

"You seem upset. Since yesterday actually. Are you stressed about your presentation?"

"Mm," the young man hummed in response. "Something like that."

"Ah...okay then. I don't think you will have to worry though. You always do really well after all."

Ichimatsu glanced over to his brother's face. The younger was biting his bottom lip nervously as if there was something waiting to come out. "Hey," he spoke. "If you got something to say, say it."

The latter turned to him and then after a few seconds nodded; grateful for the permission given.

"Could Todo really have done something like this to Oji-san?" Jyushimatsu asked carefully.

His words filled with genuine honesty but Ichimatsu could sense a hint of fear present; as if the younger was worried he was saying something wrong.

"I mean, I remember how many times he got into fights in high school but...this?"

"It's not surprising really," Ichimatsu replied. "He barely graduated highschool, which is a miracle to be honest, and he hangs out with those dropouts all the time."

At that, he took a moment to remember their high school years when Todomatsu began to change. At first they thought it was just a phase. First, he would just ignore or complain when someone told him to do something, or say a snide comment when he was in disagreement. Then he started skipping school for days on end without telling anyone. Afterwards, he got worse; failing in his classes and spending time with other problematic people. He remembered one night when Todomatsu came home late with bruises on his knuckles and the putrid smell of cigarette smoke clinging to his clothes.

When their parents finally found out, their mother was crying for hours, heartbroken over what had happened to her 'sweet little baby boy.' Their father and Karamatsu were furious, but no matter the scolding and the punishments, no one was able to stop him. Not to mention, their mother would never dare to cut him off from money, their home, or anything drastic. As time passed and the youngest continued to act up, how he was now became the norm for the family.

Ichimatsu continued.

"Plus, he and Iyami hate each other. Have for years. It was bound to escalate at one point or another."

Jyushimatsu looked back at him expectedly. "I feel like there's a 'But' in there."

"It's nothing."

When Karamatsu had asked Todomatsu why he did these things, the boy laughed in his face like it was the most funniest question in the world.

_"Because I want to, that's why. Doing what all you simpletons do is no fun anyways~"_

Choromatsu had taken the most offense to this statement and ever since then, the second son would always be the one to call out on everything Todomatsu did and make a big issue over any wrong doings that would occur.

To Ichimatsu, it all seemed so pointless and tedious.

If Todomatsu wasn't going to change or listen to anyone, even to their own mother, than it was just a lost cause. However, it was especially annoying how Choromatsu always wanted him to help back him up alongside Karamatsu.

He wanted to refuse outright, but of course, their mother was very supportive of Choromatsu. She encouraged Ichimatsu to help him out whenever needed, worried that Choromatsu would be too stressed if by himself.

So Ichimatsu did, and forced himself to act like another concerned older brother if only to please and ease her mind.

He absolutely despised it all; having to be dragged into this inane predicament. He just wanted everyone to mind their own business. If he had the choice and courage, he would tell his mother that Todomatsu could do fuck all for all he cared.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time...

Ichimatsu looked back at the recent messages he received once more. He hated to admit it, but Jyushimatsu was right.

This was something he couldn't understand. Couldn't let go.

_"Todomatsu, what is going on?"_

_8:13am_

_**Todomatsu: **"Haha oh yeah now I remember (^^") Oopie poopsie!"_

_**Todomatsu: **"But really, Buck Teeth deserved it."_

_**Todomatsu: **"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stay away from Karamatsu and Brother dearest for a while"_

_**Todomatsu: **"Thx again Ichimatsu~"_

Todomatsu had sent him these texts the following morning after Iyami's attack. Despite everything he knew and told Jyushimatsu otherwise, Ichimatsu couldn't help but be pulled with such disbelief. He was perplexed.

'There was no way Todomatsu would admit to doing it would he?'

He wasn't lying when he honestly believed the younger could do such a thing and he really didn't care. Todomatsu has already done such shameful things so there was no doubt he would go further if given the opportunity.

'Even still, would he really risk it with jumping Iyami of all people? Why not a random stranger? And why even text me this in the first place?'

That conversation was nothing but a nuisance since then. Todomatsu's behavior was even more strange that he couldn't help but try to dissect and analyze each text with intense scrutiny. This whole thing was taking up all his concentration and making Ichimatsu even more frustrated.

There was the sound of a soft cough and Ichimatsu was suddenly reminded of the company he had walking beside him.

'Oh, yeah.'

He pulled back his unkempt hair; taking a deep breath.

"Anyways don't bother with it. You have a game in a couple of days right? Focus on that. Don't bother with this. Whatever they do, it's none of our concern. "

The corners of Jyushimatsu tugged slightly upwards. He turned to stare at the ground in front of him.

"Right...sorry for asking."

Ichimatsu nodded back in confirmation. 'That's right,' he thought. He couldn't let Jyushimatsu know how bothered he was about all this. 'Focus on your life and I'll focus on mine. Just stop this train of thought right now.'

'This is not your problem.'

The two continued walking; making there way to the crosswalk. Ichimatsu tried to concentrate his attention on the signal lights; trying his best to distract himself. It was short lived as he looked back at Jyushimatsu; a worried expression still on his face. Looking at him made Ichimatsu even more annoyed and angry Todomatsu.

'Dammit, why does that idiot have to always cause trouble?'

"Thank god I'm leaving tonight," he muttered, "Nothing good ever happens around here."

Jyushimatsu turned to him and quietly chuckled. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Just for a second, Ichimatsu could have sworn he saw something in the younger's expression but quickly brushed it off as nothing.

If there was one positive whenever he came back home, it was that Jyushimatsu was the most tolerable of all his brothers.

He was polite, never caused trouble, and never tried to get involved in their family's constant drama (or at least Ichimatsu made sure he stayed uninvolved). The elder often questioned about the younger's mild temperament at times but he guessed he was always like that. He enjoyed that about Jyushimatsu. If there was one thing he expected every time he visited home, it was that he had nothing to worry about when it came to his younger brother.

"Well still," he yawned out. "If anything happens, be sure to text me alright?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks Nii-chan!"

"You're not sticking your nose into anything unnecessary right?"

"Hehe, you don't have to worry about that. I normally just hang out with my teammates or classmates if anything happens."

"Hm, good."

Suddenly, Ichimatsu felt a tap on his shoulder. The two turned around to see it was Totoko; a warm, energetic smile greeted them.

"Ichimatsu-kun! Jyushimatsu-kun!" she said, voice full of pep.

"Ah, Yowai-san," Ichimatsu bowed slightly.

"So formal!" She pouted. "Visiting home I see. Hehe, went shopping as well huh? I just finished my class. Do you mind if I walk home with you two?"

"Not at all!" Jyushimatsu with a friendly grin. "You look lovely today."

"Oh you're so sweet," she blushed. Totoko moved up next to Ichimatsu with curious, invested eyes. "Sooooo how's your classes been if you don't mind me asking?"

Without much thought, he answered in a disinterested tone. "It's alright. Some classes are harder than others, but that's to be expected. I quite enjoy it there. Plus my roommate isn't annoying."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"A few with my classmates. We often eat together during study groups. They're pleasant people as well."

"That's good to hear," Totoko said relieved. "I was a bit worried since you have never been away from home before. I thought you might be a bit lonely."

Ichimatsu wanted to snort in reply. As if he'd miss this shithole.

"Not really," he answered instead. "It's refreshing actually. I was able to adapt pretty easily to the environment. Especially being surrounded by others with the same goal as me."

"Hehe, I know what you mean." she glanced over at Jyushimatsu. "Jyushimatsu-kun and I share a couple of classes and we often work together on assignments. It's nice when you go through something together than on your own, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"By the way, still haven't heard from Todomatsu-kun?" Totoko gave a concerned frown. "Chibita-kun told me what happened, but I still can't believe it."

Ichimatsu wanted to rip his hair out.

'This again?' he yelled in his head. 'Can everyone just stop talking about it already?'

"No, not yet sadly," Jyushimatsu answered. "Choromatsu Nii-san was still trying earlier. He's been in such a bad mood since then."

"Aww the poor thing," she said with a sympathetic look. "Honestly, that boy shouldn't be stressing out his family like this."

Ichimatsu wanted to agree but kept his mouth shut. He really didn't want to confirm it to himself how much this whole thing was eating him.

The young woman then hummed in disappointment. She huffed out a sigh.

"Well, I was hoping that Todomatsu-kun would show up on his own but... I think I know where he might be at."

Ichimatsu perked his ears up. "You do?"

Totoko nodded. The three of them stopped walking and went over to the side to prevent themselves from blocking any pedestrians.

"So you guys know how Todomatsu-kun wears those black scuffed combat boots right?" Totoko questioned. Ichimatsu was unsure. He never really bothered to look at what shoes the idiot was wearing, but nodded anyways.

Jyushimatsu shrugged. "I guess. What about it?"

"Well I saw them when I went over to Dekapan Ojisan's place yesterday morning."

"Dekapan-san?"

That was interesting. According to Karamatsu, he called Dekapan yesterday and the former medical doctor stated he hadn't heard from Todomatsu since two weeks ago. Ichimatsu looked at the girl confused.

"Yup it was definitely Todomatsu-kun's boots." Totoko nodded confidently. "I even asked him if he had seen him but he said no."

"Huh?" Jyushimatsu chimed in puzzlement. "Really?"

"Dekapan Ojisan was also acting pretty strange. When I saw him, he looked like he didn't even sleep that night. He looked exhausted and pretty shaken up about something."

Totoko then gave a worried frown.

"I don't think he noticed it."

"Noticed what?" Ichimatsu asked.

"He said he was fine but I don't know. I...I THINK I saw blood on his clothes."

"Blood?" Jyushimatsu's eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you sure Yowai-chan?"

"I'm not sure really. I only talked with him for a short time because I was only there to pick up Papa's ointment. I could have just been seeing thing... I hope..."

She shook her head and smiled at the two.

"This is a predicament isn't it?" she tried speaking back with a playful manner. "I mean it could have been red paint for all I know. Maybe Ojisan was taking up a hobby in art recently. Or tomato sauce if he was cooking? But it seems all so suspicious."

"Yeah, it is." Ichimatsu said. Not wanting to hear anymore of this, he turned his head to Tokoto.

"Uh...Still, Yowai-san, I really have to apologize that you had to worry about us. Todomatsu isn't your problem and you shouldn't have to stress yourself so much over what's probably nothing. I'm sure both he and Dekapan are fine. So please, forget what's going on and let us deal with it."

Totoko's smile widened.

Jyushimatsu shied away, knowing better not to get in her way as she walked in front of Ichimatsu and flicked him hard on the forehead.

"Excuse you, Matsuno-san! Maybe I was just seeing things, but don't brush off my concern for you boys unless you want a hook to the eye." Totoko glared, lifting her fist threateningly.

"Ow." Ichimatsu flinched in pain and rubbed his throbbing forehead. 'I rather not. Geez your flicks always feel like punches.'

The childhood friend then gently patted him on the head. "I swear, what am I going to do with all of you?"

Totoko started walking past them. "Well, I think I'll walk home by myself now. Ichimatsu put me in a sour mood after all!"

"I'm sorry?" Ichimatsu looked confused.

She turned around one more time to the two brothers, waving with a smile. "I'll see you in class Jyushimatsu-kun! Do keep me updated with Todomatsu-kun will you?"

With that, she crossed the street and went on her way; leaving the two alone once more.

Ichimatsu sometimes couldn't understand that girl. He glanced over at Jyushimatsu who just shrugged in reply. "Well, you made her mad pretty fast."

"I was only telling her the truth. I can't believe even she got dragged into this."

"Yeah, I understand. But Yowai-chan is Yowai-chan I guess."

"Damn, this whole weekend has been extra shitty. Todomatsu always has to fuck something up."

"It'll be alright Nii-chan. I'm sure everyone will get over it soon. Whatever Todomatsu is up to, it has nothing to do with any of us. Like you said, right?"

Ichimatsu wanted to just nod in agreement but he couldn't help clenching the grocery bag tightly in his fist.

He tried to control himself and stay calm.

"Right."

He needed to take a few long breaths, that's all. He was too stressed for this.

"Right..."

_"Yup it was definitely Todomatsu-kun's boots. I even asked him if he had seen him but he said no."_

_"Dekapan Ojisan was also acting pretty strange. When I saw him, he looked like he didn't even sleep that night. He looked exhausted and pretty shaken up about something."_

...Right?

_**Todomatsu: **"And how bad was Buck Teeth beaten up pray tell?"_

_**Todomatsu: **"Was that all that happened to Iyami?"_

_"He said he was fine but I don't know. I...I THINK I saw blood on his clothes."_

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?"

_**Todomatsu: **"Haha oh yeah now I remember (^^") Oopie poopsie!"_

_**Todomatsu: **"But really, Buck Teeth deserved it."_

_**Todomatsu: **"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stay away from Karamatsu and Brother dearest for a while."_

_**Todomatsu: **"Thx again Ichimatsu~_

_._

.

.

.

.

Fuck it.

"Jyushimatsu," Ichimatsu asked. "Remind me. Shittymatsu is getting out of work soon correct?"

"Eh?" The younger was startled at the commanding tone coming from his brother. "Um yeah," he answered looking over at his phone. "In 15 minutes or so."

"Where?"

"I think he is working at the music shop right now."

Ichimatsu gave a curt nod, turning his heels and walking the opposite direction from home. "Alright, I'm going to regret this. Come on."

"Wha- Where are we going?" Jyushimatsu hurried behind him, bewildered.

"We're going to pick Shittymatsu up and head over to Dekapan's."

Jyushimatsu was taken aback, surprised at what Ichimatsu was possibly thinking.

"Wait Nii-chan, are you-"

"Yeah."

"But you said-"

"I'm making it my problem. Let's go get the little idiot."

* * *

It had been almost 48 hours since Todomatsu brought in the Matsuno lookalike to Dekapan's home.

The unknown boy was still unconscious upstairs. His fever decreased considerably since then but Dekapan had to place an IV on him to keep him nourished as he showed no signs of waking up. As promised, the DNA test was currently going underway. Once Dekapan got the results, he would let Todomatsu know and both of them could decide on what to do next.

Dekapan gave a concerned look over at Todomatsu who was lounging on the couch, playing around on his cellphone.

He was wearing some spare clothes Dekapan had lent him; the teen's clothes currently being washed due to the snow, sweat, and blood from night before. Todomatsu had specifically asked for something with a turtleneck, and when Dekapan asked, the young man just shrugged saying it was because of a cold. He offered the boy some medicine but he refused, which worried the doctor further.

Beside that, the elder had also been wondering whether Todomatsu would be curious and check up on the stranger's well being. He had been anxious of Todomatsu reacting negatively to everything going on. However, that did not seem to be the case.

Todomatsu had been quiet. Strangely quiet.

After Dekapan finished his nap the other day, Todomatsu stayed silent. He didn't ask any further questions over the lookalike or even step foot upstairs. He almost didn't seem interested or caring at all. He acted as though the person in the room above wasn't even there.

All the time spent in his home, the teen just stayed on the couch and fiddle with his phone; only going up to use the bathroom or head outside to get food.

"Todomatsu-kun?"

"Leave me alone Ojisan," the boy spoke bluntly. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Dekapan strode over to Todomatsu, about to brush a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Boya, but I must ask again, is everything alright? How is your cold? Are you feeling any better?"

The latter swatted the hand away with a grunt. "I'm fine," he said before trying to resume with what he was doing on his phone.

Undeterred, Dekapan continued questionly. "You can tell me what is bothering you if you wish. It's not good to keep it all in."

Todomatsu sat up, turning around and glaring up at the older gentleman.

"I said I am fine! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I am just quite concerned. You have been very quiet so-"

"Quit your babying will you? Gosh, you're so annoying."

Normally, if it was anyone else, they would have reprimanded the young man's behavior and kicked him out. Fortunately, Dekapan was used to Todomatsu's attitude, having let the boy stay many times in his home, especially when the youngest Matsuno had nowhere else to go. With sadly, was pretty often.

However, this time it was different. Todomatsu had been acting incredibly defensive every time the doctor tried to talk to him. He noticed that the more he engaged, the more the latter would get visibly upset and lash out easily.

"Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"I swear to...Can we please stop talking old man?"

"I'm just concerned as to why you've been acting like this."

"I'm perfectly normal. YOU are the one acting all weird! Like I said, I'm in a terrible mood because of a cold. That's all!"

"There's something bothering you, I know it. Are you worried about the boy upstairs?

Todomatsu tensed up.

"It has to be about him right? Perhaps you are worried about the DNA test?"

For a second, Todomatsu had this fearful expression on his face before baring his teeth angrily at the doctor.

"Urgh...No! I told you it's nothing!"

He suddenly got up from the couch and stormed to the front door.

"Oiya?" Dekapan quickly followed. "Todomatsu-kun?!"

"Heh, you know what?" Todomatsu said, struggling to put on his boots. "I'm gonna get some fresh air. Maybe when I come back, I won't be bombarded with stupid questions."

"Wait, Todomatsu-kun! I didn't mean to-"

However, as Todomatsu pulled the door wide open, both he and Dekapan were startled to see Ichimatsu, Karamatsu, and Jyushimatsu standing outside; Jyushimatsu's outstretched hand in the air as if ready to knock.

"So...you were here." Jyushimatsu muttered hesitantly, more confirming to himself than anyone.

All five stood there for a moment completely shocked.

Todomatsu was the first to snap out of it, glaring at the three older brothers.

"Are you kidding me?" Todomatsu took a step back revulsion. "Why are you guys here?"

He was met with a scornful look. "I should ask you the same," Ichimatsu retorted. "By the way, what was up with those texts you sent huh?"

"Texts? What are-"

Before Todomatsu could say anything else, Karamatsu pushed past Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu, and entered through the door.

"I apologize for intruding Dekapan-san."

In a flash, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Dekapan watched in horror as the eldest son grabbed Todomatsu by the collar and punching him square in the jaw.

"Nii-san!?"

"Oi, Shittymatsu!"

The two middle brothers followed inside with their backs against the wall; alarmed and unsure of what to do.

The recipient was thrown back with force, stumbling over in surprise. No one moved.

Karamatsu stood over the younger but said nothing, fists still clenched tightly to his sides.

Todomatsu blinked a few times. He slowly rubbed his increasingly sore jaw, before gasping out what almost sounded like a snigger. He looked up at Karamatsu with a smirk of disbelief.

"Todomatsu-kun, are you alright?" Dekapan knelt over to the boy but was harshly shoved off.

The younger sibling got up, amazed when he noticed wiped up blood from his hand.

"Well," he huffed out. "I certainly didn't expect that hehe…WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL KARAMATSU! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Karamatsu grabbed Todomatsu turtleneck again while the latter grappled his shoulders in response.

"No, actually," Karamatsu spoke in a scarily calm manner. His deep, threatening voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. Anger seemed to seep out from the eldest brother; his eyes dark and menacing.

"I can't believe you."

His grip tightened. "You coward. Hiding and taking advantage of Dekapan."

It honestly scared everyone with how Karamatsu spoke. However, Todomatsu tried to stay unfazed; seizing his fingernails further into the older's shoulders and glared daggers at him.

"Get your hands off me! You're crazy you know that!"

"How could you continue to act like nothing's wrong after what you did to Iyami-san?"

"Iyami-san? What do you-...S-s-shut up alright?!" The other shouted, almost nervous. "It's none of your business Karamatsu! You shouldn't be here. How dare you show your faces here! All of you just leave!"

"No. I've had enough with you." Karamatsu shoved Todomatsu back and glared at him with equal force. "How dare I? I've been patient and hoped you wouldn't go this far, but I was wrong." His voice now boomed in a loud growl. "This behavior of your's is ending now. You are coming home. You will meet with Iyami-san. Return his wallet. And apologize to him for everything!"

"Get out of here!"

Todomatsu rushed forward and tried to push Karamatsu back out the door. However, the other stood his ground, grabbing Todomatsu by the wrist. "I won't leave until you come with us."

The youngest tried to pull away but was unable to resist the strong grip on him. He turned to Dekapan. "Ojisan, do something! Kick them out now!"

"Urrgh, that is it."

"A-ah Nii-chan!"

"Hold on Shittymatsu," Ichimatsu joined; walking up in front of Todomatsu's face. His voice had escalated with growing frustration. "Not until this idiot talks. Frankly, I have some questions for you to answer Todomatsu because the whole Iyami thing isn't the only thing you were up to that night was it?"

"Why do you care Mr. I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Involved-Like-EVER?" Todomatsu spatted out the last word. "Go back to your happy little university life will you. It was way better when you were away. Why don't you go off and study til you drop dead!"

"You…"

"E-everyone, please calm down!" Dekapan hesitantly called out but was left unheard as the three continued to scream at each other. "Oh dear...All of you, please behave yourselves!"

Standing by the hallway, Jyushimatsu watched nervously in the background, being ignored by the chaos within the household. He couldn't help but feel scared and helpless of the situation. How did this get so messed up?

He stood there just holding onto the grocery bags as they made soft crinkle sounds from his shaky hands. He wanted to help Dekapan calm his brothers down, but his body refused to move. He knew things were getting way out of hand. He had to do something. Anything. Just move-

_*Creak*_

He heard something by the stairs.

The fourth brother turned and was surprised to see someone clumsily make their way down the steps. The thin figure had his face tilted downwards and was clutching their head as if they were in pain.

"Ughhh...so noisy...Why-"

Jyushimatsu heart started to race as the figure loses his grip on the railing. He couldn't really understand it, but it felt as though his body was possessed, moving on its own and screaming at him.

_'You need to get to them. Now.'_

With fast reflexes, Jyushimatsu dropped the bags. Running over, he quickly caught the injured figure before they could fall and hit their head on the corner of a step. Jyushimatsu braced himself as they both tumbled down the stairs with a loud thump, still wrapping his arms around the figure protectively.

Jyushimatsu slowly opened his eyes and looked down on the fallen person with worry. He noticed the person was curled inwards still clutching their bandaged head which was stained with red. "A-Are you alright?! You- you're bleeding!"

"Jyushimatsu wait!"

Because of the commotion, the others had stopped their arguing and ran over to see what happened. Dekapan and Todomatsu tried pushing past them; Todomatsu rounded the corner in a full on panic.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The figure groaned and looked up at his savior.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy-..."

Jyushimatsu eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything was still.

Even the slightest shift of a heel, a flinch of a finger, or the blink of an eye would have been deafening.

With bated breath, Dekapan and Todomatsu watched Jyushimatsu and the two other brothers carefully.

The older brothers were stunned. All sense of anger gone from their faces and now drained of color. They couldn't move. Could not speak. They didn't even want to breathe in fear that what they were seeing now would shatter in front of them.

But what exactly were they seeing?

This was a trick, right? A hallucination.

This person that Jyushimatsu was currently steadying in his arms; beaten and bandaged up. This couldn't be...

"O-...Osomatsu...Nii-san?"

"..." The person slowly turned his head around, stopping at each of their faces with an uncanny gaze. His face mirrored all four of the brothers.

Finally, he answered.

"Who the hell are you guys?"


	12. Playing Possum

Oh boy, I get anxious every time I post a chapter x(

* * *

**Playing ****Possum**

Someone is not particularly thrilled about all of this.

* * *

"That certainly was unplanned, right Todomatsu-kun?"

Todomatsu scowled. Rather than reply, he focused on reaching for a random bottle of pills on the shelf and examining its contents.

Todomatsu had went with Dekapan to get his cut-up lip(courtesy of Karamatsu) fixed up, and now they were currently gathering some medical supplies from the scientist/doctor's workshop. They had left the other three Matsunos to help bring the mysterious boy back to the guest room, which Todomatsu questioned whether that was even a good idea or not. Especially with what had transpired not even 20 minutes ago.

To describe the earlier situation as awkward would be nothing but an understatement. There was already such a tense air around the household for the past two days. The two of them could have handled the stranger fair enough. However, with the addition of the other three in the picture, the air was so thick with this heavy anxiety that one could see, touch, and possibly choke on it if not careful.

Even worse, the mysterious person was now awake. Fully conscious and having stumbled (no pun intended) on his brothers in the worst way possible. It certainly did not help when Jyushimatsu called him by 'Osomatsu'.

_'Who the hell are you guys?'_

Todomatsu rubbed his face, tired. 'Why did they have to show up?'

There was no way Karamatsu and the others were going to leave now. Not when they probably have a million questions running through their heads. Hell, even Todomatsu had questions he needed answered.

Still, this really shouldn't have happened. Now there was nothing he could do about his brothers but take the supplies up to the room and find out what will unfold there.

'It'll be alright,' he thought determinedly. 'I can figure something out. I just need to think.'

"Well," he heard Dekapan continue talking with an awkward smile; trying to make light of the current event. "At least now all of you will be here when we get the results of the test tomorrow."

'First things first...'

"Forget about it Ojisan."

"Eh?" Dekapan looked up at Todomatsu surprised. He could tell from the elder's face that he thought he was hearing things or searching for some kind of joke. Todomatsu's eyes told him otherwise, and Dekapan felt as though whiplashed from those words alone. "M-may I ask why? Didn't you say you wanted to be sure?"

The teen gave an annoyed sigh and placed the bottle in his hand down onto the counter with a soft clatter.

"Yeah, about that...I changed my mind. I don't wanna know anymore."

"Todomatsu-kun," Dekapan spoke; an utterly confused but serious expression on his face. "Remember what we talked about? You can't deny this person if-"

"Can't deny anything if I never find out the results of the test now, can I?"

In a huff, Todomatsu picked up a few rolls of gauze and started walking towards the exit of the room.

"So forget about it. If you decide to still do it, don't bother telling me." He turned his head to glare at the man with a stern frown. "And DON'T mention any of what we discussed to them," he said gesturing his head upwards.

Dekapan looked at the boy silently, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I really don't believe that is a wise decision Todomatsu-kun."

The younger wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned away from him. "I don't care. Just keep your mouth shut."

Before walking out the door, he pulled his turtleneck up over his chin. Steeling himself, he and Dekapan headed to the guest room to meet the others.

* * *

Todomatsu was right.

Scanning the room, his brothers sat there silently; stunned confusion on the faces despite trying hard to remain composed. He glanced over at Karamatsu. The elder kept staring at the lookalike who was sitting on the floor getting patched up by Dekapan. He had an expression that Todomatsu was sure he did not like.

Todomatsu decided to turn his head to the window in the corner of the room; crossing his arms over his chest tightly. The same worried frown plastered on him since he entered the room.

"Let me wrap this one more time and...there," Dekapan said, tapping the gauze and cutting off the remaining excess with scissors. "How does that feel Boya? Is it too tight?"

The mysterious young man,… Osomatsu(?), felt around the bandages on his head, moving his neck around to see if the wrapping could come loose.

"S'okay I guess."

"And how is your body feeling overall?"

The latter responded by trying to roll his shoulders, making a pained noise in discomfort. "Like I've been hit by a train," he whined. "Everythin' is killin' me."

"That's to be expected. Your nose is also broken so try not to touch there so much." Dekapan opened a bottle, dropping two oval-shaped pills into his palm. "Here," he said handing it to the stranger who looked at them warily.

"Don't worry," the doctor quickly reassured. "It's not poison or anything like that. Just your average painkillers."

"Ooki-uh thanks Sensei." The boy put the pills into his mouth, trying to swallow them dry. When he succeeded, he noticed the doctor had this startled look on his face.

"Um..." Osomatsu(?) stuttered out, unsure. "You are a doctor right?"

"Y-yes, it is." Dekapan nodded curiously. "How did you-"

The stranger's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Oh no, I-I just assumed that you were with the coat and all." He glanced nervously to the side looking at the four brothers. "Also, I ah kinda heard the fight downstairs. One of those guys addressed you as such…"

He trailed off looking at each of the brothers one by one.

"On that note…"

Todomatsu shifted his eyes to the boy and his brothers carefully. The older Matsunos didn't seem to want to speak out; most likely still trying to recover from their first encounter with the lookalike. When Osomatsu(?) had turned his attention on them, they tried to avert their eyes away. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu, especially, who remained tight-lipped; looking anywhere but him.

Karamatsu slowly walked up and approached the man on the futon. He almost looked... possessed. Todomatsu could tell from the serious look in his brother's face, it was quite worrisome. Karamatsu locked eyes on the lookalike but said nothing. Likewise, the stranger stared back waiting; not anxious but more with curiosity and wonder.

Looking at it now, he could really see the strong resemblance between Karamatsu and the other guy. Not just so much in appearance, but the likeness was still there. Although, Karamatsu was definitely taller, less paler, and more well-built than the man.

However, it was perhaps a similar feeling around them. Both of them had this certain conflicted gaze on each other. They held a somewhat authoritative air despite one of them looking, well, not the best at the moment. It was almost as if they were looking at an obstacle in their way, and none of them were willing to back out.

Karamatsu bit his bottom lip and spoke first. "I need to confirm with you."

The stranger tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"You really don't know any of us, do you?"

Osomatsu(?) pursed his lips together. He took a moment to look around the room at each individual before going back to Karamatsu. He bowed his head slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry man, I don't."

The injured teen brushed his index finger against his nose in embarrassment, but winced in pain, having forgotten what Dekapan said earlier. "Ouch… Anyways, I'll be honest," he continued. "I'm kinda freakin' out here. You guys look a lot like me. Like A LOT, and it's pretty weird. Are you all brothers or something?"

While it sounded like a simple innocent question, it didn't help the brothers feel taken aback by it. However, Karamatsu pressed on.

"Your name is Osomatsu correct?"

"Oh yeah! And that's also creepin' me out." The boy became agitated and pointed at him defensively. "How do you know my name?"

Todomatsu gritted his teeth.

"Well, let's start with this." Karamatsu gestured a hand at himself. "You already know Dekapan, but my name is Matsuno Karamatsu." Then he turned to the others. "And you are correct. These are my brothers. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and that's Todomatsu."

Osomatsu looked all of them and slowly nodded. "Okay...Where are you going with this?"

"You really don't get it?" Ichimatsu interjected less rude, but more in a confused way. "Are you blind?"

Osomatsu just shrugged as Karamatsu knelt down in front of him. "Aside from one of us that's not here, his name is Choromatsu, we...we actually had another brother. He was the oldest and his name was Matsuno Osomatsu."

"Matsuno Osomatsu?" Osomatsu looked up with cynical frown as he slowly realized what the other was implying. "Nandeyanen? Chau ch- *cough cough* I mean...Look, I think you got the wrong person here. I'm not your brother."

"Are...you sure?"

"Yeah positive." He answered, nodding his head. "I don't have any siblings."

Osomatsu said these words in such a nonchalant and confident manner. It was honestly upsetting for the brothers hearing this, especially with how uncanny the boy's presence felt despite him saying otherwise.

"But then," Karamatsu countered. "Why do we have the same face?"

For some reason, the rest of the brothers couldn't help but feel something was off about Karamatsu. He definitely was surprisingly scary when he punched Todomatsu, but this was different.

It was unsettling to say the least.

They watched Osomatsu turned his attention back on his body and casually checked around at his wounds.

"Well, plenty of people look the same." Osomatsu shrugged "I mean, I can see we have SOME physical similarities but it's probably just a coincidence, y'know? Maybe seeing another person aside from your bros is just new for you."

Karamatsu still looked unconvinced. He got up and paced a little bit about the room, hand to his chin. He glanced over at Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu who looked uncertainly at him. The was an unreadable expression on his face. He shook his head and turned back to Osomatsu.

"That is fair I guess."

"Right?" The injured man nodded in agreement, prodding at a bandaged bruise on his arm.

"Yes it makes sense," Karamatsu crossed his arms looking up and down at him. "You seem pretty young. You're 18 aren't you?

"Uh yeah?" Osomatsu raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you guess?"

"Because my other brothers and I are 18 as well."

"Oh shit...really?"

"Our birthday was on May 24th. When your's?"

"My birthday?"

"If you don't mind me asking."

"My birthday? Ummm, I don't...uh…"

"Osomatsu-san?"

The latter frowned, fidgeting his legs slightly. "..."

"Tell me, why do we know your name?"

"...Maybe I said it at one point?"

"The moment we met you, we had just gotten there. As you remember, we were arguing so we didn't see you. Jyushimatsu addressed you as Osomatsu, and you didn't deny it."

"Maybe...ummm..." He waved his hand in defeat. "Okay yeah, I'm not sure either."

"Hey Karamatsu," Dekapan tried interrupting the conversation. "I think you should st-"

"Osomatsu-san, please think about it a bit carefully." As Karamatsu spoke, there was a subtle hint of desperation in his voice. His movements becoming more agitated. "Do you really think what I said are just coincidences?"

"Yes." The boy pressed and rubbed his temple in a circular motion, clearly getting annoyed. "No? Can you gimme a sec?"

"You're birthday is May 24th, isn't it? It has to be. You have the same face as us and you're name is Osomatsu." Karamatsu couldn't stop the shaking in his voice. "Are you really telling the truth? Is this a joke?"

"Hey wait, I-"

"Please, if this is a misunderstanding, tell us something else about you. Anything at all that shows you are different. I...I need to know!"

"Hold up a minute! Seriously, you...This is all crazy right now. Urgh...why is this happening to me?...Please just stop."

"Shittymatsu, that's enough." Ichimatsu scolded. "Look at him."

Osomatsu had bent down, pulling his legs closer to him and pressing his face into the blanket. His shaking hands went to grip at the covers tightly, his knuckles going pale.

"Oh dear, you'll irritate your injuries if you do that." Dekapan rushed to Osomatsu's side.

Finally, as if a spell had been lifted, reason and concern bloomed in Karamatsu. "O-Oh god! Osomatsu-san are you okay?"

The boy didn't answer, and just continued to hide his face. Dekapan slowly rubbed circles around his back in comfort.

Karamatsu took a step back and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked down ashamed.

Todomatsu rolled his eyes. 'What a joke.'

Ichimatsu looked at Karamatsu with a mixture of anger and worry. "Karamatsu…"

"I'm so stupid,"Karamatsu berated himself. He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry Osomatsu-san. I didn't mean to upset you."

Osomatsu continued to keep his head down.

"I don't know what made me act like that towards you, especially in your current state. It's...It's just for some reason...you remind us of him. He, our eldest brother, he was someone we had lost. Someone who dear and precious to us. We loved him deeply and he was taken away from us a long time ago. They had told us that we probably would never see him again. I..."

"...I miss him everyday."

Karamatsu had sounded so heartbroken that it was kind of painful to watch. Todomatsu glanced at the other two brothers who shifted uncomfortably in their spots; sorrow-filled eyes glued to the floor.

"I know you said you weren't him but you...you just look so much like him. When I saw you, I couldn't help but feel...I thought that if you were him,...we-..."

He bowed his head deeper.

"It doesn't excuse my behavior. I greatly apologize."

Osomatsu took a sharp intake of air and finally lifted his head up. However, it troubled Todomatsu when he saw Osomatsu's eyes.

Confusion and...fear?

"I-I'm sorry...Karamatsu-san," Osomatsu stuttered out. "I really am. I feel for you, but I really don't know who you or you or any of you are."

The teen almost appeared to have lost that confidence he had earlier which was perplexing to Todomatsu.

"I-…I..." He closed and opened his mouth a few times, having difficulty trying to say something as he stared down at Karamatsu's bowed head. It was quiet for a while before Osomatsu was able to say what he wanted to say.

"Y-you're right that my name is definitely Osomatsu... at least I know I'm sure... A-and I'm not gonna deny that I look like all of you. But when you asked about my birthday, I wasn't trying to avoid the question. Really. I...I couldn't answer you because...because I couldn't."

Karamatsu stood straight up again with a confused look. "'At least?' 'Couldn't?' What do you mean?"

"I don't know when my birthday is."

Everyone looked at Osomatsu baffled.

"Haha…" Osomatsu chuckled anxiously, scratching at his neck. "C-crazy right? Every time I try thinking of a date, my mind just goes blank. It's kinda scaring me."

Suddenly, Todomatsu left his spot by the window, walking past Karamatsu until he was at Osomatsu's side; staring him down with morose. "Hey."

The teen looked up nervously; full attention on Todomatsu.

"I'm just gonna ask. Do you remember anything?"

"Oh?...Like what?"

"What do you remember the last few days?"

"Um, hmmm..." Osomatsu bent his head in deep thought. Then, his breath hitched. "Huh?... I don't know."

"Really? Well what IS the last thing you remember?"

"I...don't remember that either."

"Alright, what about your family then. Friends? Where you live? Where you work? Go to school?"

As Todomatsu asked in a condescending tone, Osomatsu's breathing gradually increased.

"You last name?...Anything at all?"

"I….I...I don't-...I don't know. That's strange. W-what's going on?" Osomatsu instinctively grabbed a hold of his head. He clutched it tightly as he slowly shook his head back and forth. His eyes closed shut in pain.

"Todomatsu stop," Karamatsu pushed Todomatsu aside and knelt back to Osomatsu in a calm, reassuring voice. "Hey, it's alright. Take it easy." He looked over at Dekapan. "Dekapan is something the matter with him?"

Dekapan had this hesitant expression. He glimpsed over at Todomatsu and then back at the oldest brother. "When Todomatsu brought him to me, he had suffered some blows to the head. It's possible he could have suffered some memory loss." He turned to Osomatsu. "Are you ok Boya?"

"Tch!" Todomatsu avoided looking at Karamatsu who glared at him.

"I'm...fine…" Osomatsu answered, opening his eyes and nodded. "Um okay...so memory loss? Really? I mean, I don't really remember anything besides my name and age...maybe? Please tell me, is this temporary or...?"

Jyushimatsu, having been quiet the entire time, spoke out. "Well, we won't know for sure until you start remembering things again." He looked down and blushed in embarrassment as everyone's attention went to him. "I-it could take a few hours to several days, weeks, or even months if it's severe..."

"Months?" Dekapan shook his head. "I don't think it was that severe but it could have resulted in a concussion. That might have caused temporary memory loss. Since you did need stitches when you came here, I would perhaps give it a few days for your memory to return."

"Oh," Osomatsu frowned, looking unsure at what to do. He took a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself and regain his composure. He nervously chuckled and gave a shy grin at the old man. "Well man, I can't recall but I must have been wrecked pretty bad then huh? Thanks Todomatsu for helping me out."

Todomatsu stared indifferently at Osomatsu. "Yeah."

Karamatsu walked back up and sat down on the edge of the futon; a hopeful look on his face as he spoke again to Osomatsu.

"If you really don't remember anything, there is still a possibility..."

'Shit.'

"Dekapan, is there a way to be sure?"

Dekapan tensed up, wrung his hands and peered over at the youngest Matsuno. "Uh...well…"

Todomatsu shook his head; mouthing the word 'Don't' at the scientist.

"Yes?" Karamatsu waited patiently.

"N-no, nevermind. It's nothing."

Karamatsu, confused, looked worried at Dekapan's sudden skittish manner. "There's something on your mind Dekapan? Is everything alright? What is it?"

The old man continued shifting his gaze from Todomatsu and Karamatsu. "I...you see-"

Growing irritated, Todomatsu whispered at Dekapan harshly. "Don't you dare-"

"Todomatsu shut up."

Todomatsu turned around to see Ichimatsu glaring daggers at him.

"Dekapan," Karamatsu said. "Please? There is a way to know, isn't there?"

"Yes," Dekapan finally answered, nodding confidently. "I was actually already in the process of analyzing a DNA test using samples of him and Todomatsu-kun."

Todomatsu growled. "Ojisan!"

"When will you know the results?"

"Oi! Both of you! This is ridiculous! "

"It'll be sometime tomorrow. I can let you all know once I get the results."

Todomatsu glared at the two of them. He grumbled in disapproval and aggressively moved back to his spot by the window.

"Uh hey," Osomatsu raised a hand, trying to get everyone's focus. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Ah right! I'm so sorry. Of course you do." Karamatsu smile somewhat eagerly. "So what do you think? Would you like to have a test Osomatsu-san? It wouldn't hurt to try?

The teen shrugged. "I guess?"

"Since you lost your memory, we can try to see if we can find more about who you are. And...There might actually be a chance you could really be...our Osomatsu."

Osomatsu paused at the thought of that. He looked at Karamatsu with a doubtful smile. "I'm still not sure. Rather, I'm more worried about my memory right now. I mean...the idea of being your guys' brother? Wow, this is all a lot to take in."

"Oi hold up Shittymatsu, we-"

"Ah everyone," Dekapan announced, clapping his hands together. "Osomatsu-kun is still really tired and must be hungry since waking up. "I think it's about time we leave the conversation for later. Why don't we all let Osomatsu-kun rest."

Karamatsu looked like he want to disagree and but quickly understood. It was getting late, everyone was stressed, and Osomatsu was still recovering.

"Yes, we understand. "We're sorry again for intruding. Really Dekapan-san, I am truly sorry for today and thank you for taking care of Todomatsu here." He looked at Osomatsu one more time. "And we're sorry for bombarding you with so many questions Osomatsu-san, especially with how I behaved earlier. Just focus on getting better."

"S'fine," Osomatsu said giving Karamatsu a reassuring smile which somewhat comforted the latter. "I think we both just need some sleep. This was a wild day after all."

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Karamatsu asked hopefully. "I know this is selfish for me to ask. I know this must be unfair, but if you can… please consider again about...you know. Please?"

Osomatsu took a long sigh. Then he nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you, Osomatsu-san." Karamatsu looked at his younger brothers. "Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, don't forget your stuff in the fridge."

Karamatsu started walking; an annoyed Ichimatsu and a hesitant Jyushimatsu followed closely behind him. He suddenly stopped and turned around, eyeing over at Todomatsu who didn't move.

"Let's go."

Then the three walked out.

Before Todomatsu coul begrudgingly follow suit, Dekapan looked at him timidly.

"Todomatsu-kun, I-"

"Save it," Todomatsu cut him off, shooting a look of exasperation. He stared at Osomatsu one last time before looking back at Dekapan. "Thanks for letting me crash here. You take care of yourself, okay?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked to the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm pretty sure I have to attend a little family meeting now."

* * *

Makihara was looking through a bunch of dusty files when he heard a knock at the door.

He stretched his arms out and got up from his spot on the old, sunken couch. He took the cigarette in his mouth and put it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. Sauntering up to the door, he brushed a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to fix himself up.

When he finally opened the door, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, good evening Detective Hiroki-san!"

"Heh, color me shocked. I didn't think you would show up."

"What?" Alexandre looked at the man with an offended expression. "And break our little deal? Non non non, I've even brought cake to enjoy while we have our little movie night."

He said this as he waved a large, fancy-designed box in front of his face. The young Frenchman giggled with excitement.

"Come now," he smiled at Makihara as he pulled out a USB from his coat pocket. "Let us see if that hypothesis of yours is correct."

Alexandre cheerfully moved past the older man; placing the box on the table and plopping comfortably onto the couch. He seemed to already make himself at home.

"Shall we?"

Makihara shook his head in both disbelief and amusement. "Oh boy, I think I might have made a big mistake with this one."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

The doctor had left him alone to go grab him some food.

He was fretted over how he had been unconscious for 2 days with a fever, and that he needed to regain energy and nutrition.

Whatever the old man was talking to him about, it didn't really concern Osomatsu. There was more pressing matters he needed to deal with.

Osomatsu sat in the futon. He was really not feeling well. The encounter he had from early left him confused and with a piercing headache(or was that already from his injury?). It didn't help that his body stung whenever he moved, or that he felt as though he was on the verge of a panic attack.

'What the hell was going on back there?' He thought worriedly.

He couldn't believe this bizarre meeting. The men he saw had the same face as him.

'Those guys…'

Osomatsu frowned.

'Right...those guys. The guy, Karamatsu...He said I could be their 'dear and precious' brother. Why did he have to...'

His mind was wondering with so many questions and concerns; striking the inner parts of his head in rapid succession.

'Urgh! Man, I can't think straight? My brain is all jumbled up right now. Why is this even happening to me? OH YEAH! And let's not forget the amnesia part! That's just great. How? How could this even happen?'

He buried his face into his hands, trying to muffle his shouts of frustration. 'Urhhhh, what am I gonna do? I can't believe this. Of all things...'

This whole situation was strange.

It was all so jarring...so crazy…

So…

Fucking inconvenient.

Osomatsu brought his head back up.

"Tch, how damn annoying. To think I'd be put in a situation like this." He glared down and threw his fist down onto lap, ignoring the jolt of pain it gave him.

"This is the absolute worse."

He glanced over to the side and noticed his sweater left abandoned on the desk where Dekapan had his medical supplies. Slowly, he pulled off the blanket covers and shakily got to his feet.

He bit down the pain as he limped over to the desk and took the sweater into his hands.

The sweater smelled really bad, and was still slightly damp. It was hard to see them but he could make out some crusty stains of dried-up blood. He was particularly irritated when he noticed a ripped hole on the sleeve. He really wanted to wash it and stitch it up badly.

_"I...don't know when my birthday is. Haha…C-crazy right? Every time I try thinking of a date, my mind just goes blank."_

If he could go back in time, he would shut himself up and rip him to shreds..

'Goddammit, why...WHY did you have to say that? Why did you have to go so overboard? Now, they think you're sick or something. Now they'll never leave you alone.'

His body shook with rage; pulling at the sweater's fabric. "Then again, they probably were gonna stay close regardless of that test or not. Shit, I'm so fucking stupid. What was I thinking? Goddamn that guy. It's all his fault!'

He wanted to scream out. To curse up a storm and destroy everything him his path. To-

No, he had to stay calm. He couldn't let the man downstairs hear his mental breakdown. Osomatsu tried to take deep breaths and somehow thought back to that entire conversation.

'He was already so convinced. Man, it was really bad from the start.'

Osomatsu sighed a long-winded sigh.

He's done it. Now, he has to deal with it.

The teen looked back down at his sweater and carefully pulled out the bandanna from the pocket; staring at it for a long time.

'Haha, it's been 8 years huh?'

_(Has it really been that long?)_

He placed the sweater back on the table and put the bandanna in his pants pocket.

'Dammit,' he cursed at himself again as went back to sit cross-legged on the futon. 'It would have been better if I had never seen them again.'

Osomatsu really didn't have time for this.

But…

"There's no point now. If I can't get outta this,...hmmm..."

Gradually, a determined smirk slowly formed on his face.

'...then I just gotta make it into an opportunity.'

As that thought came to mind, Dekapan had returned with a tray of soft food and a bowl of soup.

Osomatsu hadn't gotten much food for the past few days. He happily thanked the man and proceeded to eat the whole spread with vigor despite the ache in his arms; savoring the fresh-cooked meal with delight.

'Karamatsu missed his older brother, right? Let's see if I can take advantage of that.'

When he finished eating, Osomatsu told Dekapan he was going to sleep now. He was relieved when the old man didn't make a fuss over it, leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

As he laid under the covers, his headache decreased and the pain numbed. He had exhausted himself enough for the day. But luckily, Osomatsu had stopped worrying. He now had a plan.

'Guess I'm stuck in Akatsuka Ward for awhile.'

He knew the test was going to come out positive. He just needed to prepare for afterwards.

'I'm so sorry, Tougou-sama.'

He pulled the bandanna out and held it tightly to his chest.

'I'll be sure to keep my promise.'

_(I just…)_


	13. Counting One's Chickens

Very very short chapter this time.

* * *

**Counting One's Chickens**

Oh boy, a family meeting!

* * *

The park was quiet and empty; devoid of anyone as the cold evening air whistled through the steel fixtures of the playground.

Only by the swing set, four individuals hung around. Each of them with a different emotion on their face. One had a worried gaze, one looked vacantly at the ground with indifference, and the other…

"What was that? Are you crazy Karamatsu?!"

...was red with anger.

Ichimatsu glared at the eldest brother who was sitting firmly on the swing.

"Not really," Karamatsu shrugged absently. "Do you think I am?"

"Are you-What were you doing?" Ichimatsu shouted, baffled. Generally, even with how easily annoyed Ichimatsu gets, he would rarely raise his voice at Karamatsu, much less yell. However, when he did, it was probably for a good reason or in the right situation to do so.

"Telling this stranger we barely know, an injured stranger mind you, that he might be our brother after he had just woken up?"

The elder gave a slight flinch at being chastised, but nonetheless answered back with earnest.

"Didn't you think so too when you first saw him? It's not like he's just some random person with slight similarities. He LOOKS exactly like us. His NAME is Osomatsu."

"Guys, calm down." Jyushimatsu spoke out; trying his best to placate the situation. However, his voice fell on deaf ears.

"Aren't you jumping in to this idea way too fast Shittymastu?"

"I just wanted him to consider it. He lost his memory. That's got to be more than a coincidence."

"That doesn't mean you can take advantage of the situation an-"

"And pray tell," Todomatsu spoke up; voice bleeding with disdain and irritated inquisitiveness. "What if that's just it huh? A coincidence."

"Well," Karamatsu turned his head away slightly. "At least we'll know for sure once the DNA test is confirmed."

Ichimatsu made a frustrated noise, brushing and gripping his hair back. "T-this is insane. This whole thing..."

"Yeah," Jyushimatsu nodded in agreement. "I don't know about this Nii-san."

Karamatsu looked at the others in confusion. "Why are you all so hesitant on giving this a try?"

Todomatsu gave a bout of laughter, looking at the eldest mockingly.

"It's not that hard to believe," he answered. "We don't know him. If the DNA test proves wrong, then you would have been going on with this false hope. Not only to you, but to us and the guy as well."

The younger shook his head at Karamatsu. "Man, and I thought this was all over with years ago."

Karamatsu turned to Todomatsu with a raised eyebrow. He got up from the swing and walked up to Todomatsu, looking at him square in the eyes.

"You say that, but then what was all that prying and questioning on him earlier?" Todomatsu stiffened. "Not to mention, you were the one who apparently provided Dekapan the sample for the test that, if I'm not mistaken, he said he was already working on."

Todomatsu tried to avert his gaze from Karamatsu. "That was nothing."

"Y-you still haven't told us how all of this even happened Todomatsu." Jyushimatsu commented.

"Ah, that's right," Ichimatsu added along. "Dekapan said that YOU were the one who brought him. Where did you find him? Why was he hurt anyway? I think it's time for you to do some explaining."

The youngest brother quickly turned to Ichimatsu; annoyance and anger flaring in his eyes.

"And why should I explain anything to any of you? You weren't supposed to even know about the guy, but you all just had to barge in didn't you?" Todomatsu waved his hands in a disbelieving gesture. "And this all started over Buck Teeth, who might I add, dealt with worse crap before. This was none of your business!"

"Yes, that reminds me," Karamatsu's face darkened. "Regardless if it wasn't our business initially, that still doesn't make it right. What you're doing now and what you did to Iyami. Don't think you're off the hook on that."

"Heh, trying to be scary again?" Todomatsu grinned; tapping his finger idly at his bruised chin before returning a scowl. "Not gonna work. And what am I doing now if I may ask?"

"He means stop being so damn difficult you idiot and tell us what's going on?" Ichimatsu replied annoyed. "I swear, you are some piece of work Todomatsu."

"Oh and you're one to talk, huh Ichimatsu?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone please just stop."

Everyone's attention moved to Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu meekly walked over and stared at Todomatsu with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Todomatsu," the fourth son spoke again. "Please just tell us."

"…"

"A-at least about what happened. After everything today, I think we deserve to know that much. We were all shocked when we heard about Iyami Oji-san and then you stopped answering your phone. And I-... we were really worried about you..."

The two youngest brothers stood there staring at each other. After a moment, Todomatsu clicked his tongue.

"Fine," Todomatsu relented. "I'll talk."

"Thank you, Todomatsu."

"Tsk, whatever." The younger crossed his arms together while avoiding everyone's waiting eyes.

"It was after the whole Buck Teeth thing. I was hanging out with my friends. We were getting a bit too drunk, so I don't specifically remember exactly what happened. Some punks- I don't know their faces, showed up freaking out how they had killed someone or something. We thought they were lying and ignored them. Anyways, next thing I remember I was planning on heading to Hatabo's place for the night and that's when I saw him on the ground. Passed out in a bloody mess."

"T-that's horrible! Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Jyushimatsu asked. "O-or call the police about the guys that did it? They could have killed him-"

"What part of 'I don't remember what they looked like' don't you understand you stupid gnat?" Ichimatsu and Karamatsu glared at the insult, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Besides," Todomatsu continued. "I was like you guys. Freaking out that the guy had the same face as me, thinking it was one of you. I took him to Ojisan's place because it was close by. And sure, might have been a dumb decision but it doesn't matter anymore since he's alive and well and whatnot."

Jyushimatsu wanted to retort back on his younger brother's comment about the stranger's well-being, but decided it would be best to continue listening. As Todomatsu begrudgingly spoke, Jyushimatsu noticed that the younger seemed to grow more uncomfortable. Todomatsu tightened his arms closer to his chest; a hand fiddling with the turtleneck of his jacket.

"Plus… Plus I was also drunk. And I didn't want to be questioned by any doctors. If I called the police they would have thought I had something to do with this since he looks like me. It would be all so annoying but I couldn't just leave him there."

Todomatsu didn't say anything else.

"And?" Karamatsu asked, wanting to hear more.

Todomatsu rolled his eyes. "And that's it. Ojisan took care of him for the next couple days until you guys rudely showed up."

The three older brothers looked at Todomatsu, and then to each other not quite sure what to say about what they had heard. Ichimatsu turned back with skepticism.

"Is that what really happened?"

For but a brief moment, Todomatsu just stared at them. He then spoke with a serious look on his face.

"….Yes. What I've said is what I remember from that night."

Todomatsu finally relaxed his shoulders, dropping his arms and shoving them into his pockets. He then gave a long winded sigh as if he had just dealt with an annoying chore.

"I still don't believe he's our Osomatsu. That's also why I didn't say anything to you all."

Karamatsu continued surveying him questioningly. "But you still helped him?"

The latter shrugged.

"Like what you said. He looks like Osomatsu. That's pretty much the only reason why I bothered. But once he gets better, I'm forgetting about this incident. I don't want anything to do with him and you should all do the same."

"But he has amnesia," Jyushimatsu remarked. "What if he gets his memory back and he actually is-"

"He's not."

Ichimatsu raised an eyebrow at the boy's adamant reply. "How are you so sure?"

Todomatsu scanned each of his brothers one by one. His eyes devoid of any amusement, glaring. He specifically held his eyes at Karamatsu.  
"Because he's gone," he answered matter-of-factly. "Some of you morons still haven't accepted that fact."

Feeling the directed anger towards him, Karamatsu spoke out.

"But we don't know that! They never found-"

"REGARDLESS," Todomatsu interrupted before Karamatsu could finish his statement. "Our Osomatsu Nii-chan is dead."

Despite all of these years, the brothers still stiffened at the way Todomatsu said those words with such ease and confidence.

Despite being the shortest of the two, Karamatsu felt Todomatsu looking down at him condescendingly.

"You expect something good to happen with all of this don't you?" Todomatsu whispered into his ear. "A happily ever after correct?"

Karamatsu flinched slightly at the question which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by the younger.

"Don't be so stupidly naive you useless dolt."

Todomatsu then suddenly turned his heels away from the others; rubbing his arms together as he shivered.

"Shit, it's cold!" He complained before pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it to Karamatsu. "Anyyyyyways, here."

Karamatsu, slightly caught off guard, fumbled as he caught the object in his hands.

It was Iyami's wallet.

"I spent all the money on supplies for that clone," Todomatsu said. "But I'm assuming we're not gonna speak to anyone outside this group so I guess you can tell Iyami I spent it on beer and cigarettes."

Todomatsu started casually walking away, prompting Ichimatsu to yell out. "And where are you going now?"

"Hatabo's," the brother answered simply.

Karamatsu's anger seemed to return looking at the empty wallet, shouting back at the fifth son. "Absolutely not! I said it before, and I meant it. You are coming home with us! It's time Choromatsu and I had a serious conversation with yo-"

"Ah! Speaking of…"

Todomatsu strode back to the group, arms crossed behind his back with an unreadable smile.

"It should be obvious that calling our dear Mummy and Daddy while they're on their trip and telling them all about this wouldn't be a smart decision, would it?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

That's right. How could they forget?

The possibility of a stranger being their long lost, dead older brother was one thing. It's another thing about how they should go about this entire situation to their parents especially.

"I mean," Todomatsu smirked at his brothers' sudden realization. "After all these years, poor frail Mom is finally getting better. Moving on to enjoy herself for once. We certainly wouldn't want to ruin all that progress now would we?"

The youngest son then pulled out his cellphone and tapped to the Contacts Menu. A wide, wicked smile grew on Todomatsu's face as he showed everyone Choromatsu's name and number on the screen.

"Choromatsu Nii-san however… Now that's a different story~"


	14. A Second Bite at the Cherry

**I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**

* * *

**A Second Bite at the Cherry**

A movie and late night discussions.

* * *

Makihara gave a long exhausted yawn.

The sun had set about an hour ago. The inside of the small apartment was dimly lit aside from the blinding, static light coming from the laptop computer on the coffee table.

"Twenty one~"

Makihara turned his head to the voice. He had almost forgotten that the young man sitting next to him was even there for a while.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

Alexandre took a rather large bite of an oddly pink strawberry shortcake. Trying to glance inside the cake box, it seemed that the man had already gone through five out of the ten different cakes slices he had brought. The cakes were all in various shapes, sizes, and colors of flavor; one of them looking strangely Western with shiny neon blue frosting.

'I know stuff like that exists,' the older gentleman thought. 'But seriously, is that even edible?'

The fact that Alexandre was devouring these cakes with ease had both impressed and disgusted Makihara at the same time.

"In the past hour of rewinding the footage, about three times now, you have yawned twenty one times." The Parisian said, cheeks slightly puffed up as he chewed. He then looked over at him and gave a mildly displeased look, but lacked any anger or irritation. "What? Was my choice of film not to your liking? Too boring? I personally think the action scenes were quite engaging in my opinion."

Alexandre set the empty plate on his lap. "Or perhaps that is your character? You're one of those brooding old age detectives who never get enough sleep due to some traumatic event that haunts them every night." He shook his head and giggled to himself. "Then again, that sounds horribly fictional. Plus I must add Detective, you are quite the terrible host."

"Look kid," Makihara shrugged simply. "You're the one who wanted to stay remember? I have to make sure I don't miss anything. But if you find this all not to your liking, you're welcome to leave."

"Oh Hiroki-san," Alexandre pouted, putting a slice of chocolate cake this time on his plate. "You know I kid. But in all seriousness, you've been quiet for a long time. Perhaps, now is the time you make good on your part of the deal hmm? It is only fair after all."

'Oh right,' Makihara thought, biting his lower lip.

The only reason he was even able to view this security footage without permission in the first place was all thanks to Alexandre. However, he wouldn't have been able to if he didn't agree to the boy's demands.

"_This eight year cold case you wish to go back to. If you want the evidence, you will have to tell me about it. Come on, I could just taste the impatience and desperation wafting off of you, and I am willing to help. Do we have a deal?"_

Speaking to Alexandre Le Corre for the first time a few days before was certainly something he had not expected. The foreign young man was a strange, eccentric individual. Not that he even minded that. However, he was buoyant and theatrical in the way he spoke despite the rather dismal situation they had met in. He definitely wasn't afraid to speak his mind, break the rules, and like a spoiled prince, he seemed to want more. In this case, oddly, he wanted to make an already large scale robbery investigation much more 'interesting.' All for the sake of his curiosity.

The private investigator had hoped ignoring the kid for an hour would have bored the man long enough for him to leave. He should have quickly known the younger was way too nosy for his own good. Granted, he was grateful that the boy was easily willing to sneak around Detective Abe's and his father's back to help him. However, it definitely wouldn't be good to have him involved. It was too risky.

One, he could easily lose his license and all the progress he had made if Alexandre, a civilian, spilled the beans. Then again, getting this case back up and running was going to be difficult already given the only thing he had that he could present was legally obtained. And two, Alexandre himself.

To him, the Frenchman's intentions were questionable at best, and trusting him with any confidential and private info was something he wasn't really keen on doing. Especially in this case.

Makihara clenched his fists on his lap and turned back to the boy who just stared patiently at him. If he were to guess, the young man was already aware of his apprehension.

Makihara just had to be careful with what he said.

"Eight years ago," he started with a sigh of defeat. "A family took in a lodger to help support them and their home. Around the same time, the neighborhood was experiencing a bunch of break-ins and burglaries by a masked individual by knife point. You can probably guess that the burglar and the family's lodger were one in the same. Anyways, according to the reports, this had been going on for a couple of months with no one having suspected a thing. That is until...until the family's oldest child,...the victim, found out."

The older man looked over at Alexandre who had stopped eating and was just listening intently.

"The suspect knew that the victim found out their identity and kept the victim from telling. Most likely via force or violence from the witness accounts of the victim's siblings."

"Siblings…" Alexandre mouthed. For a moment, Makihara could see a sad expression form on the boy's face before returning back to a serious composure with a wave of his hand. "Continue."

"It's unknown for how long," he continued. "But the family had noticed the victim's behavior was off maybe a few days prior to when I came into the picture. Eventually, the suspect revealed themselves to the family when the rest of the siblings found out. The family was taken hostage and they tried to drug the suspect so that they could get away and contact the authorities. Unfortunately, the suspect caught on and fled, taking the victim with him. That's when I was called in as I was in charge of missing children and abductions during my time with the Tokyo Police."

As he spoke, Makihara's memories of that investigation began to resurface. He had dealt with many cases like this, and failed a few as well sadly. It was a difficult job and witnessing the loss and grief many families had to go through was never easy. However, that case was probably one of his harder ones to let go.

"I'll try to make this next part as short as possible," he said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "I was tasked to find clues of the victim's whereabouts and, of course, bring them home. The suspect, we figured, had been going under a different name. We tried finding their real identity to perhaps come up with possible locations they might have taken the victim. We had tried with the DNA found all over the house, but we didn't really have the tech nor the means for more thorough investigations during that time. There were also no records of the collected DNA in our police database even when things were getting updated. We tried questioning neighbors and locals if they had spotted them around Tokyo. I've even sent search parties all around, but nothing turned up."

He took a few puffs. He could tell that just recalling the events was making him remember how frustrated he was during his time on the case.

"What made it become a cold case?" Alexandre asked.

He glared down at the cigarette in his hand and gave a deep sigh. "The victim had a large family who were all close with each other. The victim was actually the eldest of six children. Sextuplets in fact. All 10 years old at the time."

"Wow."

"Yeah...My job didn't really require me to do it, but I had often personally visited them to give them any updates I could find, but also just to check up on them."

"A somewhat dangerous thing to do, you know."

"I realized that mistake."

He hated to admit it, but had been rather cocky back then. He remembered how well his success rate was going and foolishly rode on the police force's praises. He became too confident and naively relied on his skills to solve this case. All in all, he had been foolishly optimistic. He should have known that all his past successful cases weren't just solely skill, but always had been accompanied with a sliver of pure luck.

"They had really trusted me to bring the victim home. It didn't help when the siblings relying on me had the same face as the victim themselves." He tried to chuckle at the last sentence, but it felt strained.

"Around 5 or 6 years ago, the victim's blazer, what they were last seen wearing, was discovered around one of the local rivers nearby. A very...very significant amount of dried blood was on it. From what the examiners found, the blood belonged to the victim."

He had hoped Alexandre could figure out what he meant with that last part.

"There was the same DNA of the suspect found on the blazer as well, but as stated before, we had no personal record we could match it with. No other clues were able to be extracted after that."

Alexandre looked at the man confused. "But that certainly doesn't conclude anything?"

"It was enough to hurt the family big time though. The children had already been falling apart and that piece of evidence was enough to set them off. They were devastated. Some of them handled it worse than others. One of them even suffered a mental breakdown and had to be taken into the hospital to be evaluated. After that, the family asked me not to visit anymore out of concern. I'm pretty sure it's not like they wanted to give up, but as the months, years, went on and no leads...the parents had to try and get the rest of their children functioning and continuing on forward. You know, a stable life."

He snubbed out his cigarette.

"As a result, I had no choice but to shelf the case and move on to other investigations. I would only be able to re-open the case until new evidence came up. So far, in the past few years, nothing has turned up. That is, until 3 months ago."

"What happened?"

Makihara made a small, disgruntled noise in protest. He decided that now was the best time to be tight-lipped. He said what he was able to say.

He went back to observing the footage and yawned. If he managed to return to this case, he sure wasn't planning on letting this guy know anything further than what was already documented in the past.

For a while, none of them said anything. He went back to staring at the laptop screen and Alexandre continued to eat. After about fifteen minutes, the silence was broken.

"So," Alexandre said, glancing at the screen. "Did you find whatever it is you're looking for?"

Makihara continued watching the security footage from the night of the robbery playing in front of them. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah," he answered solemnly. "Eighty-six percent sure at least."

"Only eighty-six?"

"Heh, the video isn't really possessing the greatest camera quality here," he simply retorted, gesturing at the laptop. "But I read about the other reported robberies. The descriptions of the boy do match with what is seen in the feed. Just as Detective Abe had stated."

"_Oui _, yes, but that's no new information and that's not what you're focusing on, am I correct?"

Makihara pressed the pause button and zoomed further in to show the grainy image of the two burglars. Particularly focusing on the taller and, most likely, older one. Makihara subconsciously rubbed the side of his upper arm tenderly.

"The other one seems to be recovering from some kind of injury on his left leg." He pointed out. "It's hard to notice, but he's actually walking on a limp."

Alexandre leaned forward, squinting his eyes at the screen. "Huh, is that so."

"The only descriptions from the recent reports is the kid. However, not much is known about the other suspect. Only that there are claims that he is middle-aged." Makihara paused, seeming unsure how much he should indulge the Frenchman. "I can't say much, but the man's description highly matches the description of a person of interes-"

"It's the one responsible for the child abduction and possible murder." Alexandre had replied back simply and bluntly, as if answering a pop quiz. Makihara could not help but be somewhat shocked at the nonchalance and confidence in the boy's statement. For a moment, he didn't know how to answer.

"It's obvious is it not?" Alexandre tilted his head in amusement. "Was it not what you were implying? But I know you are unable to answer outright given confidentiality or whatever."

The detective just cleared his throat. 'This kid sure catches on fast,' the older man thought to himself.

"On another note," he muttered. "The current suspects' looks, the way they move, and their mannerisms with each other...it's just how I remember it."

The other just stared quizzically at him. "Remember?"

He refused to say anything else; removing the USB from the laptop. "Well! I filled my end of the bargain so I guess our deal's complete. I hope that you're satisfied because that was all I was willing to give you kid."

After such a long time, Makihara couldn't stop himself from feeling a bit giddy. He felt a sense of relief and newfound determination growing on his face. It might not be much, but there was definitely something there to work with.

He offered the USB drive back to Alexandre.

"Still," he added. "Thanks. I'm glad I got a chance to look over this. It was a big help."

"Hmmm..." Alexandre didn't take the USB. Instead, he kept humming; his attention seemed to go to the cake box, now with only the neon blue cake slice left.

'Geez, this kid likes to eat,' he thought, rolling his eyes.

"So my dear Detective Makihara Hiroki," Alexandre asked. "I take it your cold case has a chance of life once more?"

He smirked. "Yes, I think so," he answered honestly.

"Good," Alexandre responded. "Because now, we've got a lot of work to do if we want to catch this bastard."

His smirk dropped.

'Pardon?'

Makihara's feelings of determination suddenly shifted to shock as Alexandre picked up what was now a visibly fake plastic cake, turning it to the side, and pressing a button labeled STOP on it. At that moment, Makihara wanted to slap himself in the head. How could he have not noticed that before, he scolded himself.

The latter just gave an innocent smile. "How about another deal, Hiroki-san?"

All Makihara could do was put his head in his hands and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh yeah," he simply stated. "Definitely a big mistake with this one."

* * *

"I see, that's a shame to hear. Are you sure you could still work tomorrow if you're not feeling well? I could have Shizuo-chan cover for you?"

"No, it's fine," Karamatsu said, trying to speak as apologetically as he could over the phone. "I'll be able to get over it after a good night's rest."

"You know I'm aware of your other jobs Matsuno-san," the gruff yet somewhat kind voice spoke through the receiver. "You're a good worker but you should also worry about your health. I won't be bothered in the slightest if you need a few days off."

"No, no Takeo-san!" Karamatsu shook his head. "I'm so sorry for making you assume that! It's just that it has been pretty cold recently so it's making me feel a bit under the weather. That's all. I promised you Sir, I'll be up and at it for work tomorrow so there's no need to worry."

"*Sigh* Well, if you say so Matsuno-san. You have a good night alright?"

"Thank you, Takeo-san. I apologize again...Good night."

Karamatsu sighed as he hung up the phone, feeling guilty for lying to his boss. It had been a long day and Karamatsu couldn't bring himself to do anything but stay home. Too many things were on his mind.

"That's odd."

Karamatsu jolted a bit and turned to see Choromatsu a few feet away from him with a curious look on his face.

"It's rare to see you ever call in sick, Nii-san," Choromatsu drawled; his eyes moved up and down as he stared at Karamatsu. "You don't look like you got a cold or something."

"Ah, truth is...I guess I'm just tired from dealing with Todomatsu today."

Choromatsu rolled his eyes. "God, I still can't believe you let him go. What were you thinking?"

Karamatsu could only respond with a shrug and an awkward smile. "I guess… nothing?"

"Wha- that's not a valid excuse...Did something happen?"

"Huh? No."

"Really? I'm not blind y'know. Ever since you guys got back, you all have been acting weird. I thought you were just upset or mad because of Todomatsu but something's different. You seem... eager... or anxious about something. Not to mention, you called in sick which you clearly aren't. I get you've been tired but your whole behavior is off today."

"Umm…"

"What? Did Todomatsu say something dumb again? That's why you should have just dragged him back so I could give him what for! I could have handled him. Unlike you y'know. Or is it something else? You can tell me y'know if something's bothering you."

Karamatsu tried his best to deflect the onslaught of questioning. Guilt welled up inside him, but all he could do was give his brother an exhausted look. "Choromatsu, it's just… I'm sorry, I'm really not in the mood. Can we just drop it for today please?"

Choromatsu furrowed his eyebrows with both confusion and concern. "Karamatsu, what are you hidin-"

_CRASH_

Karamatsu and Choromatsu averted their attention to the end of the hall. It came from the kitchen.

"Everything alright Jyushimatsu?" Karamatsu asked, worried. Jyushimatsu wasn't known to be clumsy.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Jyushimatsu's voice shouted. "Umm- Choromatsu! Yeah, um, can you come over here? I'm going to need help with these dishes."

'Oh', the eldest finally realized.

However, Choromatsu yelled back, clearly confused at the odd favor. "Huh? Why?"

"Please Choromatsu Nii-san!

Choromatsu looked over to Karamatsu, but was only met with a shrug from the latter. He pushed up his glasses in frustration. "Ugh, fine! Coming."

Before walking away, the second son scowled and shook his head. "Get some rest alright? You look like crap."

* * *

_00:23_

**Ichimatsu** created a group with **You **and **Jyushimatsu**.

As their cellphones buzzed at the new notification, Jyushimatsu and Karamatsu looked at each other. They should have expected this once things began to settle down for the night. Karamatsu pressed a finger to his lips, and then looked and pointed up. The other nodded before they both looked back down as their cellphones.

**Ichimatsu:** _we need to talk_

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_Is Choromatsu around?_

Both of them started typing at the same time.

_Did you make it back to your place alright?_

**Jyushimatsu: **_No he just went upstairs_

**Ichimatsu: **_Yeah. So did Choromatsu suspect or say anything after I left?_

_He was a bit suspicious but he dropped it. He doesn't know anything. That's the important part_

_thank you again Jyushimatsu. I was really in a pickle_

He emphasized this by also giving a small smile at the younger and mouthing 'thank you'.

"It's no problem Nii-san," Jyushimatsu whispered.

Their phones buzzed again.

**Ichimatsu: **_Wait what happened?_

**Ichimatsu: **_Actually nevermind_

**Ichimatsu: **_since he's not around we need to talk about what we should do next_

Good question.

Karamatsu glanced across the kitchen table to Jyushimatsu, who looked back at him expecting an answer. Karamatsu stared at his phone screen for a while.

_Well I want to stop by Dekapan's tomorrow for the test results before my shift. _He typed reluctantly.

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_K, my test ends in the morning so I can be at the station around 11. I can meet u guys up in the afternoon and we can head over there_

Karamatsu bit his lip nervously.

_No, I still think it's best that I should handle this on my own. _

_You two should focus on your other studies since final exams are this week. _

**Ichimatsu: **_Youre kidding right?_

**Ichimatsu: **_How the hell do you think we can focus on studying after all this?_

**Ichimatsu: **_I didn't even want to leave but you kept saying otherwise in front of Choromatsu. What the hell was that about? _

Jyushimatsu looked up at Karamatsu, most likely giving the same sentiment as Ichimatsu. Karamatsu signaled a slight wave at the younger brother as if saying 'I know, know' and started typing.

_Look,I realize you're also anxious about this. _

_But like you said. We should take things slowly here. _

He pressed a hand to his face, moving it up to brush his hair back. He frowned over at Jyushimatsu.

"Just give me a second," he whispered. He seemed to address this more to himself than to his younger brother. Nonetheless, Jyushimatsu just nodded and waited patiently for Karamatsu to finish. Karamatsu took a moment to think, trying to figure out what would be right to say.

_Look, we shouldnt all be involved in this when you two have other responsibilities to take care of. We're not sure how the results will turn out but im saying this as the eldest. I'll just go on my own tomorrow. I know it's hard but you two can't be distracted. You need to concentrate on your studies. I promise I will tell you both as soon as I get the news_

_I can't help but think I already know what the results will be _

_But I should consider what you and Todomatsu said earlier_

With bated breath, Karamatsu pressed the send button and waited for his brothers' response.

"Mmm…" Jyushimatsu hummed with nervousness as he read the text; his lips pursed and shifting from side to side as if trying to decide whether to say something or not.

Karamatsu wasn't too worried about Jyushimatsu's response, knowing he would most likely understand. He stared at his screen, waiting for Ichimatsu. Luckily, Ichimatsu responded rather quickly.

**Ichimatsu: **_Fine. Whatever._

The tone of the text didn't sound happy, but at least the third brother seemed to accept his reason. Regardless, it made Karamatsu breathe out a sigh of relief.

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_In any case, I hate to think of it too_

**Ichimatsu: **_but if he is Osomatsu, and that is a BIG IF, we can't keep this to ourselves._

**Ichimatsu: **_We might have to tell the rest of the family about this._

**Ichimatsu: **_Though I cant help but think that that would be very bad. All because of that brat_

_[Jyushimatsu is typing…]_

Karamatsu watched Jyushimatsu begin to type, a concerned look on his face.

**Jyushimatsu: **_Todomatsu sure can be harsh. Especially when it comes to Choromatsu._

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **"_Harsh" is not the first thing that comes to mind_

**Ichimatsu: **_He was legit about to call him and spill everything out on the phone! He knows how Choromatsu gets. We could have had another shutdown on our hands. Maybe even worse!_

**Ichimatsu: **_God, Im surprised you didn't give him another punch to the face for that_

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_What? Not gonna say anything?_

What else could Karamatsu have said that wasn't bought up already?

Todomatsu was a handful. An uncontrollable handful and, unfortunately, couldn't be stopped. Todomatsu always did what he wanted despite how it affected others. His callousness was endless and Karamatsu should have known that.

The eldest had been furious with him all week and still was. When Ichimatsu had told him where the youngest was, he was consumed with boiling hot anger. He was ready to beat some sense into the boy, and he felt a sense of pride as the oldest son to finally do it. He had punched Todomatsu(which he always refrained from doing until today), yelled and scolded, and tried to reel him in with a firm grasp... but in the end, even that solved nothing.

Todomatsu, as always, fought back. If fact, all Todomatsu had to do was open that mouth of his and he would have the upper hand on anything. It was terrifying.

His thumbs moved to type.

_Im well aware he's capable of doing terrible things but it was obvious he only used Choromatsu to get out of trouble._

_If I dragged him back he would have told him everything as payback._

**Ichimatsu: **_K fair, but honestly he would have done it regardless just to see Choromatsu's reaction_

**Ichimatsu: **_That monster always tries to get any opportunity to toy with him _

Todomatsu's hatred for Choromatsu. Another thing to always be reminded of. That hatred of his both worried and sickened Karamatsu ever since they were young.

He and Ichimatsu knew the younger was known to make promises with his threats and blackmail towards the second son. They wouldn't dare try to do anything that would upset Todomatsu right now, especially in a delicate situation such as this.

_I agree but don't call him that_

_He's not off the hook, but I can tell he's tired from all of this. We all are. At the moment, he's not what I'm worried about. _

With everything going on today, Karamatsu realized there was really no point in trying with the fifth brother at the moment. If anything, it would be just a waste of time.

They needed to get back on point.

_If we find out the boy is Osomatsu, I think it would be best to still keep this between the 3 of us. Todomatsu was right. I don't think any of us want to tell our parents._

_I_ _cant help but worry about Mom's health and I couldnt bare it if something were to happen if she takes the news badly _

_And that especially goes for Choromatsu as well._

_[Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_Fuck I can't help but agree with u_

**Jyushimatsu: **_Nii-san, when you say the three of us are we not going to tell Todomatsu about the results either?_

**Ichimatsu: **_Why should we? It seemed pretty clear that he doesn't want any part of this_

If he had the option, Karamatsu would permanently keep any and all information away from Todomatsu. But...

_If he asks about it I'll tell him._

**Jyushimatsu: **_Oh, ok_

**Ichimatsu: **_that would be really stupid of you_

_Todomatsu is already too involved. He'll figure it out eventually whether we tell him or not. We just need to make sure he wont do anything reckless_

Sadly, that's all Karamatsu could hope for. He glanced at the time on his phone.

_Anyways, we shouldn't worry about it until later. You need some rest Ichimatsu. Focus on school and I'll handle everything from here._

"That goes for you as well," he whispered over to Jyushimatsu.

The latter, already rubbing his eyes tiredly, nodded. "If you say so, Nii-san…goodnight," he said with a hesitant smile before quickly typing on his phone.

**Jyushimatsu:** _Well, I guess this is goodnight Nii-chan_

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_how annoying_

**Ichimatsu: **_You better update us Karamatsu_

'Uh oh' was the first thought that popped into Karamatsu's head.

Jyushimatsu didn't seem to notice anything wrong. He just waved goodnight at Karamatsu and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Now left alone, Karamatsu sat there; a hand resting against his forehead. He looked down at the group chat and sighed to himself.

He decided it was best to wait a few minutes.

_01:02_

_You're still awake right? _

_Jyushimatsu isn't in the room. Tell me what else is upsetting you._

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_Just saying_ _I figured Choromatsu would be suspicious of you. Screw your drama club experience because you're a god awful liar when it comes to him. you two were close after all_

**Ichimatsu: **_but that's not point_

**Ichimatsu: **_Answer me this Karamatsu_

**Ichimatsu: **_Osomatsu or not, are we even ready for this? More importantly, are YOU ready for this?_

Karamatsu thought for a while. If he were honest with himself, he would absolutely say 100% 'No. Definitely not. In fact, I want to run the opposite direction from this conversation right now.'

But he wasn't lying with how he felt earlier today. The moment he laid his eyes on the mysterious young man, he was hopeful, excited, extremely relieved that this man… that they had found Osomatsu, someone Karamatsu thought he would never see again in this world.

His phone buzzed.

**Ichimatsu: **_Obviously your e not but of course, of course you'll deal with it on your own_

Karamatsu couldn't help but flinch. Ichimatsu was mad at him again.

The relationship between the two was always hard and difficult. Compared to Choromatsu or Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu hated upsetting Ichimatsu. It felt pathetic but Karamatsu always craved approval from the younger. His brother was confident, smart, and had so many opportunities ahead of him. He really wanted things to be good between them.

_Please understand Ichimatsu. I'm just trying to look out for you guys. I promise I'll be sure to relay any information to you but I'm responsible for taking care of this family. I can't let you guys be distracted at such important times in your lives. _

_You've even told me before how you hate getting involved. _

_Your studies should be more important. I'm not a student. I can worry about this for you._

_I'm also trying to take your feelings earlier today into consideration. _

Karamatsu typed, remembering how Ichimatsu yelled at him back at the park.

**Ichimatsu: **_Okay bullshit that is not what I meant earlier! This is not something I can just ignore. You think this isnt just as important for me? So long as we're still waiting for an answer, this is all I can think about right now! I'd be absolutely crazy if I didn't. _

**Ichimatsu: **_And dont you dare throw that at me!_ _I know what I said. _

**Ichimatsu: **_but forget that right now. Let me remind u why I was mad at u today_

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_You just met this person and pushed the idea on him to be our brother. Not simply think about it or consider it, but BE our brother. _

**Ichimatsu: **_U think that's something you can just drop on someone? Forget their memory loss and possible confusion adn panic to whats going on around them, just have him be our brother _

**Ichimatsu: **_*and_

Karamatsu couldn't help but try to defend himself.

_But I did apologize to him for my actions when I noticed he was in pain_

Before he could type any more messages, Ichimatsu cut him off.

**Ichimatsu: **_Oh yea but that didnt really stop you. Giving him your little sob story about our tragic family past!_

**Ichimatsu: **_You were just as worse as how Todomatsu treated him_

Reading that sentence sent a stab to Karamatsu, but even he couldn't deny what Ichimatsu was saying. In hindsight, it was all true.

But could Ichimatsu really blame him for his actions?

The brother that they grew up with for ten years, who was their leader, who disappeared and was thought to be gone forever. Who wouldn't be joyous at that moment?

That at last, their Osomatsu had come back to them. It seemed like a miracle. If the man was Osomatsu, everything would get better. Better for his family, Choromatsu, and...

_I know Ichimatsu. I know. I'm sorry. But just seeing him made me idk but this is our brother we're talking about._

_[Ichimatsu is typing…]_

**Ichimatsu: **_Ok look shithead_

**Ichimatsu: **_I'll admit it. I maybefeel just as hopeful about this as you are. I can't fault you for acting irrational, but I know when certain behaviors are inappropriate_

**Ichimatsu: **_But do u really think I believe u when you say u can deal with this alone? Fuck no. Thank god that Dekapan will be there to help because u may act like youre on top of everything but it's no secret that youre a mess_

The chat was silent for a few minutes until Ichimatsu texted again.

**Ichimatsu: **_You know what? it's too late right now to hear any of your excuses. I need to get up early _

**Ichimatsu: **_Just when you get the test results tomorrow, react accordingly to whatever but think about what this guy might be going through. He is clueless. Don't just be considerate about Jyushimatsu and me. _

**Ichimatsu: **_I'll talk to you later_

Karamatsu pressed the power button on his phone, the screen turning black, and placed it face down on the table.

'Well, that went better than expected,' Karamatsu thought, sighing. He was fully expecting Ichimatsu to go off on him. He guessed that the younger man probably would have if it wasn't so late at night, and most likely very tired and stressed.

Even though his conversation with his brother didn't end badly, he felt incredibly uneasy. It felt like his chest was tightening bit by bit; a low pounding inside his head. As he sat there quietly, he closed his eyes trying to think about everything today.

All Karamatsu could feel was the overwhelming sense of disappointment he felt towards himself.

Maybe Ichimatsu was right when he claimed he wasn't ready to manage all of this. Maybe Chibita was right when he shouldn't be responsible for everyone.

But, oh god, how he desired to be.

"I can't afford to fail," Karamatsu said under his breath. "Not with this…"

Karamatsu needed to make sure Ichimatsu could trust him to make the right decisions. That was his role as the eldest right?

To be the head of the family. For everyone to look to for all the answers. To be assured by his brothers, all of them, that he could be relied on. It was the only thing he ever strives to be good at.

If...If that man turned out to really be Osomatsu...

"_You expect something good to happen with all of this don't you? A happily ever after correct?"_

Todomatsu's words cut through his thoughts. Karamatsu pressed his hands to his face, trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible.

He just needed to hear the results from Dekapan. He just had too.

After an hour, Karamatsu slowly dragged himself up the stairs and into his bed.

He stayed up the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm always so unsure when it comes to writing for text messages or group chat dialogue. I usually go for script format, but I've been told recently how that method tends to annoy or confuse readers. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
